


Good girl

by 50_shades_of_fangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blackmail, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Slowish build, creepy blackmailers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 51,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_shades_of_fangirl/pseuds/50_shades_of_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Sansa's father doesn't want her to work for Mr.Baelish It only makes her more interested in who this man is.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Job listings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Obsessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837111) by [Henpeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henpeck/pseuds/Henpeck). 



Sansa's POV.

_I stand on the tips of my toes to reach a book in the library. Then an arm reaches up and grabs the book i was looking for. "OH! thank you so much." I say in surprise of the kindness of this stanger. "Whatever nerd." Says the voice of Joffrey. I can't make out his face but that is definitely his voice...._

My alarm instantly wakes me up, cutting my dream short and filling my room in annoying beeps. I slam down on the top button, bringing a silence back to my room. I sigh with relief. It's summer break finally. 

I slide out of my bed and jump in the shower. 

After I wrap a towel around my body and start brushing out my wet hair. I sit on my bed and pull out my laptop. It is about 11:30, the house should be empty. Mom and Dad both at work, Arya off somewhere with her friends. Bran and Rickon at Daycare and Jon and Robb are off at college. 

I need to get a summer job. I put the brush down next to my laptop and I search for job listings in my area. I mainly see fast food places and clothing stores. But I don't want to work at a either of those places.

I have always excelled at academics, so I belive I can get a much better job than at forever 21 or Taco bell. I was always the teacher's pet, always on honor roll, always on time, always right, always a good girl and since I focus on those things I don't have many close friends. Yet some how I managed being friends with some of the most popular kids in school. Margaery Tyrell, Dany Targaryen, Ramsay Bolton(who creeps me out) and more. They all seemed drawn to me the day Joffrey asked me out. Of course I had said yes to the older, prince like boy who told me such beautiful things. He ended up cheating on me with Margaery and I lost all my so called friends. But I couldn't care less, Joffrey ended up being a horrible person and It's not like i slept with him.

I am still a full blown virgin.

I had been kissed twice.

Once when I was much younger by Theon Greyjoy, one of Robb's older friends. It happened at Robb's biggest party. The parents had been out of town and he had locked me in my room because he didn't want me to snitch. Theon bursted into my room, he said he needed to get away from the party and all the other rooms were taken by lovers. So we talked and talked, until i accidentally told him that I had never been kissed. He told me he could fix that. He reach for my face and kissed me. It was so sweet and soft. I tried to kiss back but I didn't know how but He taught me. How to move my lips and tongue. He tasted like beer but I liked it. We stopped when Robb caught us, Theon's hand partly up my shirt. Even though I barely had boobs, since my boobs didn't start growing till the tenth grade. Robb punched him in the face and I don't think has talked to Theon since. 

The second time was when Joffrey kissed me and the lake he drove us too on the first date. A lake that was just meant for hooking up. His kiss was rough and demanding. I told him I didn't want to and asked him to take me home. Three months later He fucked Margaery. 

I keep looking down the job listings and find a few. One at a veterinarian's hospital as a volunteer, one at a dance school to help toddlers with ballet and another at a law office as a part time secretary. I email them all my resume and wait for a response. 

I get off me bed, put on my underwear and bra and head back to my bathroom. I blow dry my hair and do my simple make up. Eyeliner and mascara, I have never really had acne.

I stare at myself. My long, wavy Red Hair and big blue eyes. My breasts are very large now since my growth spurt in the tenth grade and my waist is small but my hips are larger. When I was friends with Margaery she always used to say I was the most beautiful girl in the school, then she fucked me boyfriend. I was never really mad, just surprised and shocked beyond belief. I cried in my room the night I found, not because he cheated on my but because all my "friends" completely stop talking to me. Everyone in school sort of stop talking to me. Finally Joffrey, Margaery and Dany all graduated and left the school for good. I am still dreading going back to school, even if I will be a senior. I will have to be a senior with Ramsay Bolton. He is a disgusting pervert and was always mean to me. 

I hear a beep from my laptop and I run over to check it. Two new emails are in my inbox. One from the veterinarians and one from the law office. 

The veterinarians have scheduled an interview for next Monday and the law office wants me in for an interview tomorrow. I answer both in record time, accepting them excitedly.

Now I should decide what to wear to the law office of Mr. Petyr Baelish.


	2. breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sansa's father doesn't want her to work for Mr.Baelish It only makes her more interested in who this man is.

Petyr POV.

My computer dings, alerting me of a new email. I sit down at my desk and see that the email is from an unknown address, SStark256@gmail.com. A Stark contacting me? I open the email and the resume of of Sansa Stark pops onto my screen. I have never met any of Catelyn's children since Ned does not like me spending any time with Cat, even if he is there. Though I have heard of Sansa, she is supposed to so beautiful she puts her mother the shame. I couldn't imagine that ever being possible. A spark Interest erupts in me for this girl, I need to meet her. No matter what Ned says.

I respond with an interview set for tomorrow. 

* * *

Sansa's POV.

At dinner mom asks if I did anything exciting today. "I applied for jobs and got two interviews set up, one for tomorrow and one for next monday." I say proudly. "That is wonderful, where are they?" Asks Dad, while starting to cut his stake. "The one for Monday is at the veterinarian's office and the one for tomorrow is at Baelish law office." I say smiling but all traces of happiness is gone from both my parents faces. "Petyr Baelish?" Dad asks in a grinded tone. "Yes...is something wrong?" I ask sudden panic rising in me. "You can not work for Petyr Baelish, I won't allow it." My dad says in a serious tone. "Ned don't be so cruel, if she wants to work there then let her." My mom says to my dad. "Why wouldn't you want me working there?" I ask with much confusion. Both my parents look at each other. "Why?" I demand. "Because he is in love with your mother." My dad says so fast I can barely hear him. "What?" I say but it is not a really a question. "Mom has someone other then dad in love with her?" Arya says Laughing. "Go mom." She cheers but mom only gives a disapproving look. "Me and Petyr grew up together, we were like siblings. I knew he had feelings for me when he was young but I know he doesn't anymore. Ned he has an ex-wife." Mother tells me in a calm voice. "Ok, why would that effect me working with him? If he is like a brother why wouldn't you trust me working for him?" I ask, I can hear the rudeness in my voice. "Yes Ned why won't you let her work for him? and besides it is just a interview." Says Mother, she touches his arm and I can see him visibly give in. He relaxes and answers with a short and fast "Fine." 

After dinner I return to my room, still confused about the now mysterious Petyr Baelish. If he and mother were so close how come we haven't met? Why did father still think he loves mother? So many questions pop into my mind but I save them until I am safely behind my bedroom door. I take out my laptop and search his name. Only cases and trials show up on the screen. He must be very private because nothing personal comes up. Finally I get a hold of one picture, It is resent too. He is very handsome, he looks younger then my mother but not by much. He has dark brown hair with tiny specks of grey at his temples, but his mustache and beard are still full and brown with youth. His greyish, greenish eyes stare into mine as I examine the picture and they look like they're full of secrets. As I stare longer my stomach flutters and mouth somewhat waters.  Why is a picture having so much effect on me? It almost leaves me breathless.

 


	3. mesmerized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Sansa and Petyr finally meet it makes complicated situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know alot of things Sansa does is kinda un-original but right now she is a very cookie cutter character so ya. And also I never really liked Sansa being taller than petyr so she Is going to be slightly shorter.

Sansa's POV.

My alarm rings through my room and I press down on the button to silence it. I sit up and stretch out. Then I remember that I am meeting Petyr today. I walk to the window, I would say it's raining but that would be an understatement. It's raining so hard I can barely see onto the road. I knock comes to my door "Come in." I say walking towards the door. My dad strolls in, he is wearing a very fancy three piece suit. "Goodmorning sweetheart." He says smiling and kisses my cheek. "Goodmorning dad, I like your suit. It is quite fancy, who are you meeting?" I ask, taking out my hair from a messy bun and start brushing it out. "Lannisters." He says and I can hear the dread in his voice, "But that's not what I came to talk to you about." He says, his tone lightening slightly. "What is it?" I ask. "It's about Petyr. I don't trust him, never have. I don't want you working for him." He says firmly. "Dad you always told me that I can't judge people from what one person says about them." I argue. "But this is different." He says almost desperately. "Dad you said last night i could go to the interview. Also this is a great opportunity for me." as I finish talking he still looks unsettled. "Ok how about this, If I manage to get the job and If in anyway he makes me feels uncomfortable or I start to hate working there I will quit. Alright?" I ask, Making puppy dog eyes. He sighs just like last night "Alright." 

After my dad leaves for work and I start my shower. I start dressing after my hair and makeup is done. I slide on a matching pair of black lacy bra and underwear. I step into my black pencil skirt and zip it up in the back, I feel It pinch me skin lightly. I take my white button-up blouse off the hanger and slide It on. I walk to the mirror and look at my outfit. I look professional but chic at the same time, perfect. I put half of my hair up so that it's not in my face. 

I start to feel nervous, what if he doesn't like me. No He will, I will set a good impression and get this job. "You will do great." I say to myself in the mirror. I look at my alarm clock, it reads 9:44 am. Oh no! I only 15 minutes to get there. 

I grab my black heels and my dark blue purse. Once i get to the front door I grab a bright yellow umbrella and open the door to the pouring rain. "Shit!" I shout in anger and grab the closest of my jackets, which happens to be a dark emerald green trench coat. I jog lightly to the car and glide in. 10 minutes to get there. 

I speed down the roads until I pull into the underground parking lot and I slide out of the car, making my way to the elevator.

Once I reach the 47 floor that his law office is on, I realise that I've been to this building but I don't know why. The doors open and I am immediately intimidated. One whole side of the huge room is glass and looks out onto more of the city. A tall redhead stands up from behind a dark metal desk. "Sansa Stark?" She asks with a warm smile and walks towards me. The first thing I notice is the way her cleavage moves with her hips. She is beautiful, maybe mid-twenties. I nod and hold out my hand. She takes it in both then releases it. "Wow, you are quite beautiful! May I ask how old are you?" She asks with a very luscious voice. "17" I say smiling back at her. Her smile somehow fades but it stays in place. "Well I am Ros. You will be taking my place, since I got a promotion." she says proudly and then mentions me to sit at a long line of seats. "Congradulations." I say taking my seat. "I'll go get Petyr." She says and disappears around the corner. She emerges shortly after with a another person. I stand up and smile. "Well Miss.Stark, it is very nice to meet you." The man that emerges from around the corner is more handsome than the picture and has twice the effect on me. He is taller than me by only a few inches. "It is nice to meet you to Mr.Baelish." We shake hands and It shocks right through my body. His soft touch stays on my hand. I am mesmerised and we haven't spoken more than 20 words to each other. He escorts me to his office and shuts the door behind me and I sink into a chair.

We are alone.

* * *

Petyr's POV

Her long legs and flaming red hair are just like her mothers, but the rumors are all true. She is much more beautiful than her mother, even when Cat was in her youth she didn't have that full of a bosom. She looks confident but dazed when I shook her hand. 

"Well let's get started shall we?" I say sitting down and taking out her resume. She nods and I continue with the explanation of how the interview will work. "You will answer a few questions and I'll do an assessment." She nods again. I look up at her and our eyes lock. Grey/green on blue. 

"This is an impressive resume, a lot of academic achievement. But I see that this is would be your first job?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, but I have had secretary experiences at my father's company before we moved here." she says smiling. "Well let's start." I grin at her slight surprised face she has on after the words leave my mouth.

After an hour of basic questions, I have made my decision. I am going to give her the job. 

"Before I tell you if you get the job or not can I ask you some rather personal questions?" I ask with a deep, dark grin on my face.

 


	4. 7 times.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr asks unnecessary questions just to see Sansa squirm.

Sansa POV.

Through out the whole interview he only took his eyes off me 4 times, I counted. By the end of it I liked his pale eyes on mine, I searched them for something. Anything. 

"Before I tell you if you get the job or not can I ask you some rather personal questions?" He asks with a dark smile. 

"Of course." I say with a bright smile. 

"They are very unconventional questions." He states.

"Alright." I say my smile not wavering.

"If you feel uncomfortable just tell me." He says, his eye travels down his paper.

5 times he looked away.

"I need you to be a full time secretary for the whole summer. You get 1 week of vacation on the last long weekend, because i will be going away also and 7 sick days." He says, his eyes traveling back to me. "I can't have you being late or calling fake sick because you were out partying with your friends all night." He states his eye serious. "I can assure you I won't be spending any time with my "Peers" they don't like me all that much anymore." I says, I put air quotes on peers. "Why is that?" He asks he looks sort of taken back. "I'm sure you don't want to hear high school drama." I say crossing my legs. "No please tell me." he says. "Well last year I dated Joffrey Baratheon and I had gained a lot of friends during that time. But when I didn't want to do.....um....certain things" I say awkwardly and he chuckles. "He cheated on me and broke up with me. Then all my so called friends ditched me and most of the school for that matter." I say with a small shrug. "But you still have senior year?" He asks without a trace of emotion on his face. "Yes but I don't really care about friends, I'll always meet more in college." I say. 

"Ok now for the more awkward questions." He eyes don't leave mine but are alight with humor.

"Is there a chance you will get pregnant?" He says with missing a beat.

"What?" Is all I can manage.

"I can't support maternity leave, and I need a secretary, I can't go looking for a new one every 2 monthes. So is there a chance you will get pregnant?" He asks raising his eyebrows. 

"Trust me......there's..um.. no chance." I say looking away from his gaze, shifting uncomfortably in my chair. 

"Good." He says looking back down at the paper.

6 times he's looked away.

* * *

Petyr's POV

I love seeing her squim underneath my gaze. 

I didn't need to ask her the question but I wanted her answers.

No chance? Is she a Virgin? A Good girl Virgin?

I could fix that.

I could make her bad. I could make her mine. 

I shake that idea out of my head, she's too young. She's Cat's daughter.

"Next question." I say looking deep into her eyes.

"If you were to get a boyfriend,would you bring him here?" I ask, I don't know why but I just let it roll out of my mouth.

"No, relationships and work don't mix." she says with another toothy smile and it has a deep effect on me.

"Alright, that's all, sorry If those made you uncomfortable." I say look away at my papers. 

7 times I've looked away.

"No just the first one but I understand why you did. You're running a business and don't want a teenage girl messing up your files with a pregnancy brain." She says with another shrug and I see a small amount of black lacy bra peeking out of her white blouse. I look back up at her blue eyes. 

"Ok, you got the job." I say leaning back into my chair. "You can start tomorrow." 

"Oh my! That you so much!" She jumps up and sticks out her hand for a shake. I stand and take her soft pale hand. "You're very welcome." I bring her hand to my lips. She looks taken back.

 Good.


	5. Dreams.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Petyr has some interesting dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry with the really long break, but I just started school so it's been hectic. Sorry for the really cheesy beginning to.

Petyr's POV.

_"Petyr? Are you here?" I hear Sansa's voice travels through my door. "Yes come in." I answer standing from my seat. The door swings open. A red light fills the hallway and fog rolls into my office. Sansa is leaning on the wall and has a sexy smile on her face._

_She is wearing a light pink, silky piece of lingerie. It stops at her upper thighs and shows a substantial amount of cleavage.  
_

_"I want you." She says and walks up to me. She presses her whole body against me and I can feel myself hardening against her lower belly. She starts sliding down my body and starts undoing my belt. I feel her hands brush my underwear and her big blue eyes look up at me. "I want you." I say and close my eyes as her head goes down._

I open my eyes to see my ceiling.

I can feel my erection in my boxers.

I sigh and get up out of bed for work. 

The image of Sansa fills my mind in the shower.

This girl is going to have more of an effect on me then I thought. 

 

Sansa's POV

_I feel him press against me from behind. He is rock hard on my behind and I grind into him. "I want you." He says roughly in my ear as his hands slide down my body and up my skirt. He flips me around and presses me to the wall._

_Holding both my wrists in his hands._

_"I want you." I say back and his eyes burn into mine with lust. I close my eyes as he leans into kiss me._

I open my eyes to see my ceiling.

I can feel my wetness pooling in my panties.

I let out a breathless sigh and slide out of bed.

The feeling of him against my behind is still there when I shower.

Mr. Petyr Baelish is having more of affect on me then I would have ever thought.

 


	6. elevator.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Sansa's first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i've taken a long time to update and sorry for this sort-of dull chapter.

Petyr POV

I pull into my reserved parking space in the underground parking garage. As I slide out of my car I notice the familiar redness of Sansa's hair glowing against a dark green jacket. Her eyes look up and meet mine, but not for long. She blushes a deep crimson and smiles. 

The dream from last night floats into my mind. The feeling of her pressed against my body.

"Good morning Miss Stark." I say smiling walking towards her. 

"Good morning Mr.Baelish." She says blushing again, but not as dark.

I like hearing her say my name. Mr.Baelish, sounds so innocent coming from her mouth.

Silently we start walking to the elevator together. 

"How is your mother?" I ask, I haven't spoken to Cat in a long time.

"Well, she was quite please to hear i'll be working for you." She says with a very serious voice but a bright smile on your face. 

We reach the elevator. Once we step in she starts unbuttoning her jacket. "It always warm in the elevator." She says as she catches me watching her.

She is wearing a tight light pink dress with matching heels. 

The dress is the same colour as her silky piece of lingerie was in my dream. 

I imagine Ripping off her dress and fucking her until she's screaming my name right now against the walls of the elevator, but I take a lot of power to stop myself.

When the idea pops into my head, I feel my erection starting to harden in my trousers.

NO. You can't think of Sansa that way. I mentally scream at myself.

 For one she is Cat's daughter and two SHE'S 17! 

She looks up at me and smiles.

I smile back.

The elevator dings and we exit.

"Ros will teach you everything you'll need to know, I'll come check up on you later. Any questions?" I ask her my voice turning hard and cold, I use this voice for work.

"No. Thank you." she says but its barely a squeak. I quickly pat her shoulder.

"Good."


	7. first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's first day is not what she expected.

Sansa's POV.

Ros greats me after Petyr walks into his office.

That was the most awkward elevator ride that I have ever taken. I couldn't stop thinking of the way Petyr felt against me in my dream. The constant blushing didn't help either. 

But he didn't seem to notice.

Of course he didn't notice he would never think of me like that.

"Okay, so let's start with filing and data sorting, the easy stuff." Ros said break me out of my thoughts.

* * *

 After 2 hours of learning how the security, filing and data sorting works, it was easy. 

Ros left for her lunch break and left me to work alone. 

I hear the elevator ding open and a two very familiar faces walk in the office.

* * *

 

Petyr POV

My intercom starts ringing and I press it excepting to her the luscious voice of Ros but Sansa's replaces it.

She sounds off and very serious.

"Joffrey Baratheon and Margery Tyrell are here to see you." She says sounding stiff as a board. 

Oh that's why, her ex and the girl he cheated with is here.

"Do they have an appointment?" I ask remembering that I had cleared my day to make it easier for Sansa.

"No, but they say it's urgent." She says annoyance clearly seeping in her voice. 

I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh. "Send them in."

I don't feel like dealing with a bratty Baratheon today.

Sansa POV

"Yes, sir." I say into the intercom.

I turn back to joffrey and Magery, plastering a fake smile on.

"Follow me, Mr.Baelish is very busy today but since you said it was urgent he'll see you." I say the most professionally I can manage.

"Thank you so much Sansa." Margery says in a fake overly-enthusiastic voice.

Joffrey just looks at her with a snarl.

He is wearing a very nice black suit with a tie that matches Margery's hair clip. I highly doubt that was an accident.

I lead them down the hallway and knock on Petyr's office door.

"Come in." He says rather rudely.

I push the door open and smile at him. He doesn't return it.

"please sit." Petyr says and mentions to two chairs.

"Any water or tea? Anything like that?" I asks trying to sound warm.

"Yes, water please." asks Margery.

"Tea for me please, sweetling." Says Petyr. 

I was taken back by the sudden nickname but just nod and leave, heading for the staff kitchen.

* * *

 

Petyr POV

"What can I help you with, Mr.Baratheon and Ms.Tyrell." I ask after Sansa closes the door.

"Someone is blackmailing us." Joffrey says flatly.

"What do they have against you that they can blackmail you with?" I ask, excepting a naked photo of one of them or maybe information of the lannisters.

"Our sex tape." Joffrey says and Margery blushes.

Well, this is a surprise. 

* * *

 

 

 


	8. His real name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it is so sort, I have only a sort amount of time to write them.

Petyr's POV

"Your sex tape?" I ask to confirm.

"Yes, and we know who has it." Joffrey says angrily. "Can you help or what?! Because I heard your the best in the city and I don't want to waste my money on you if you suck!" He shouts at me.

His hands white-knuckled from forming a fist.

"Honey, calm down! I am sure Mr.Baelish can help us just fine." Margrey says calming down her furious lover. 

"I can help you, I need the whole story. Do not leave out any details." I say looking them both in the eye.

I soft knock comes to the door.

"Come in Sansa." I say opening my laptop and taking out a few papers.

She comes in holding a small tray with a tea mug and a glass of water with no ice.

"Why isn't there ice in the water Sansa?" I ask because I always make sure there's ice in my clients water.

"Margrey doesn't take ice in her water, I effects her diet." She responds immediately.

"Oh Sansa, you're such a dear for remembering." Margrey says taking the glass from her.

Sansa hands me my mug and leaves without another word, displeasure plastered on her face. 

"Ok now back on track. Whole story." I say looking back at the couple.

* * *

 

Sansa POV

I had to resist the urge of pressing the intercom and listening in on their conversation.

After about an hour Joffrey and Margrey make their way back to the waiting room. 

"Sansa where is the ladies room?" Asks Margrey sweetly, I look up from my work.

I inwardly sigh.

"Down the hall through the first door on your left." I say in a flat tone. 

She smiles at me then turns down the hall, leaving me with Joffrey.

He has a smirk on while he watches her go. He walks up to my desk and leans on it with one elbow.

"How is your summer going Lemon Cake?" He asks using that stupid nickname he used to call me.

"It is going fine and please don't call me that." I say not looking up from my work.

"Petyr can call you a nickname but I can't?" He asks in a mock hurt tone.

"That was the first time Mr.Baelish has ever called me sweetling." I answer truthfully.

"Do you call him Mr.Baelish in bed too, or prefer screaming his real name while he fucks you?" He asks chuckling lightly.

"Mr.Baratheon please stop harassing me secretary or I won't take your case!" Petyr shouts at Joffrey in a deep tone from the hallway entrance. 

Where did he come from? He wasn't there a second ago.

"Yes of course, I was just leaving." He says pushing off the desk as Margrey rounds the corner.

The elevator door closes and leaves us in silence.

"Thank you Mr.Baelish." I say sighing lightly.

He just nods and turns away back to his office.


	9. what to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short

Sansa's POV. "Sansa could you come into my office please." Mr.Bealish's voice travels through the intercom.

Ros looks up at me, with a look of almost jealousy.

I get up and walk to Mr.Bealish's door, I knock. "Come in." Petyr says. I turn the knob and walk in.

When I see his face it makes my stomach turn, I love it. But that turning sensation turns sour when I see Magarey and Joff sitting at his desk. "Yes Mr.Bealish?" I asked sweetly, trying not to focus on the burning glare Joff was giving me.

"Please sit." Petyr said mentioning to a chair. Sit? Why?

I don't question him and sit down.

"Mr.Baratheon has the idea that your sister Arya Stark might be blackmailing them." Petyr said in his very serious voice.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised, she has a lot of things to hold against you." I say trying to sound confident while looking at Joffrey.

"I know she has it, that little bitch always liked to steal." Joff said in a rude voice that sent a chill up my spine. I didn't take my eyes off him.

"If she is blackmailing you, you shouldn't insult her." I say crossing my legs.

She looks at Joffrey and It's like he's just figured something out.

"It's you. You have our sex tape!" Joffrey springs from his chair and shouts at me.

I scoff. "I do not! Why would I want your sex tape!" I shout back him, raising out of my own chair.

"Because you are still mad at me for leaving you for Margery!" He says taking a step towards me.

Petyr steps in at that moment, "Enough you two! You are acting like children. We will get Arya in here tomorrow and question her alright?" He asks in comepermisation.


	10. Cleaning

* * *

Arya's POV

I hear the door slam open. It's too early for Mom and Dad to be home, must be Sansa.

Footsteps echo through the hall, they are angry and heavy.

I loud knock rings through my room. I sigh and get off my bed.

The second I open the door Sansa pushes through. "What are you doing?" I ask very rudely.

"Where did you put it?" She says angrily, while ruffling stuff from under my bed.

"Where did I put what?" I ask walking over to her kneeling on the ground. She grunts and pulls out my supposed to be secret safe. She press 8 buttons and it springs open.

"How did you know my Keypass!" I yell at her but it wasn't really a question. "I just do, Aha! you do have it!" She shouts while grabbing a white CD case.

No not that, how did she know I had it. Joffrey's sex tape. "Sansa, no. Give it back." I shout at her, I try to grab it out of her hand but she holds it out of reach.

"Why do you have this? How did you get it?" Sansa questions me. "Gendry gave it to me!" I answer. "Who's Gendry?" She shouts back at me. "Gendry waters is my boyfriend, he cleans the pool for the Baratheons." I say and I see her face soften.

"Why are you blackmailing Joffrey?" She asks almost desperately.

"What? I am not blackmailing him. There was three copies of the tape." I answer with pure confusion.

"You're not blackmailing them?" She asks with a soft clam voice now. "No." I answer flatly.

Why would I blackmail that stupid golden haired boy? I hate him, but it'd be obvious that it was me.

She sighs loudly. "Fine, keep this hidden! Someone is going to come and look for it later. They're are going to be with the police." She says tossing the disc back at me.

"Wait what?" I ask but she already left my room.

 

 

* * *

Sansa's POV

My stupid sister! Why would she have that?

After Joffrey and Margery left, Petyr asked me to see if Arya had it before the police came to our house.

I of course said yes and went straight home.

After the confrontation with Arya I knew she is not blackmailing him. Arya might be conniving and rude, but she wasn't a liar. Not to her family anyway.

I closed my bedroom door behind me. I let out a huge sigh and walk over to the pile of dirty laundry on my floor.

Petyr is coming over tonight, with the police but still he is coming over.

I clean my room for an hour till it looks perfect.

I lay on my bed and my mind wonders to Petyr's face. His lightly graying hair and little mustache. His big hands and strong shoulders that you can see when he wears a certain suit. He is old enough to be my father but something about him makes me want him more then anything. He is mature and sophisticated. I am only a girl with soft animals on her bed, he would never find me attractive or anything close to that.

I must look more mature, show him I am not a little girl. I push the soft animals off my bed and into a black container, I add in my old posters and anything else that would make me look childish.

I lug the container into the attic but after I placed the container on the ground I notice a large grey photo book. I take it with me back into my room.

Without all the kiddish items in my room, it doesn't look half bed. My double bed with white sheets and black pillows looks bigger with out all the soft animals. My walls which now just a one red, black and white painting on it, looks less cluttered without all the stupid band posters. My whole room looks nicer and presentable to some very important adults.

I sit down at my desk and flip through the photo album. It is from mom and dad's childhood. I find pictures of mom and dad in high school and ones of them when they were no younger then 10. Then on the last page there is a picture of my mom and a young boy who I can identify almost instantly. Petyr, hugging tightly to my mom. My mom being around 8 in the photo and Petyr being probably 6. They held close to each other, they were small and pudgy faced but Petyr still had a devious look in his eyes and was wearing his trade mark smirk. I smile and close the book.

 A loud knock comes to the front door, the police are here with a warrant to search or house for Joffrey sex tape. They are stupid, if Arya was the blackmailer why would you want her to now you went to the authorities?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry the last couple of chapters were short and kind of sucked but I have finished all my testes and I will be eh Ok now. Any feed back is great same with suggestions. Thank you so much X0X0


	11. the same amount of wrong as right

Petyr POV.

I close the door behind the police and walk back into the living room of the Starks.

Ned and Cat are seated together on the love seat, I take the lounge chair.

"So did they find anything?" Asks Cat in a worried voice.

I smile at her, "Oh heavens no, Arya would have been taken into custody."

I look over at Ned and my smile fades.

Cat is still very beautiful and just as I remember her, maybe with a few more wrinkles around the eyes.

"Well I best be heading home." I say standing from the plush chair.

"Wait Petyr, I want to talk to you." Ned says motioning for me to sit back down.

"I am going to talk to Arya." Cat says leaving us alone with silence, I wish she hadn't.

Me and Ned make awkward eye contact for a moment before he breaks the silence. "How is Sansa doing at work?"

"Fantastic, it's nice to have her around." I say confidently.

"Well I don't like her working for you." Ned says as a strong firm statement.

"Oh? Why is that?" I ask but I already know the answer. He gives me a hard look. He has a long face and always stony looks when Cat is not around.

"You need to fire her." He says leaning back into the love seat, crossing his arms.

"But she hasn't done anything to be fired and I am not going to fire her till she does." I say confidently. I am not losing Sansa because of Ned, I already lost Cat to him.

"I don't want her working with you. I have never liked you, Baelish and I never will." Ned said obviously trying to offend me. It didn't work. I let out a deep chuckle and look him right in the eyes.

"I know you don't trust me, but Sansa is a smart, sweet, beautiful girl. I am not firing her because of you, it will be her dision to stay working with me until she does not want to anymore or till I have to fire her." I say standing up, "Oh and tell Sansa to come extra early on Monday, I am going need her help with certain things." I sweep out of the Stark house before he can respond. I smile to myself over my small victory.

I am almost to my car when I hear footsteps running behind me. I turn to see Sansa still in her green dress from the day.

"You didn't say Goodbye." She said slightly out of breath. She looks amazing at this moment. Her hair illuminated by the full moon and her green dress playing off her pale skin. I notice small pieces of her stuck to her bottom lip. I reach out and cup her jaw, moving the hair away with my thumb. Her blue eyes full of sudden surprise and a tiniest bit of something else but I can't tell what.

I do something at that moment that is the same amount of right as it is wrong.

I kiss Sansa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel happy about this chapter, sorry I didn't go into much detail about the kiss but I will be saving that for next chapter.  
> Open for any suggestions or feed back about the story. Thanks for reading! X0X0.


	12. Chapter 12

Sansa POV.

"I know you don't trust me, but Sansa is a smart, sweet, beautiful girl. I am not firing her because of you, it will be her decision to stay working with me until she does not want to anymore or till I have to fire her." Petyr says smugly, I hear him stand but before he goes, he speaks once more.  "Oh and tell Sansa to come extra early on Monday, I am going need her help with certain things."

I hear the door close and my dad sigh with anger and relief.

Did I really just hear those words leave Petyr's mouth? He thinks i am beautiful? Maybe he just said that to piss of my dad, but there was something in his words that made it sound believable. 

I am sitting against the wall on the middle platform of the staircase, behind a wall so no one can see me from the living room. I planted myself hear when I heard my father and Petyr talking about me. Could me dad  get petyr to fire me? It wouldn't be fair, this is my choice! I am not losing my relationship with Petyr because of my dad. 

I need to know whether or not Petyr meant those things he said, about me being smart and beautiful. I need to know if he was lying or truly believed in me. Believed that I, Sansa Stark, was all those things. They might have not sounded like much but to me the were earth shattering and I needed to know if they were true. 

Without another thought I dashed from my spot on the carpet and ran out the door.

"Sana where are you-" I heard my dad start but the door already was slammed shut. I ran after the moving shadow as fast as my feet could carry me, the wind rushed on my face and ruffled my dress. The cold, wet grass of my lawn chilled my feet but I needed to catch up with him. I needed to know.

At last I stood behind him as he turn to face me. I was slightly out of breath and I felt hair stick to my lips. 

I wanted to say a billion things but all I could manage without stuttering was "You didn't say goodbye." 

He just looked at me ; he looks amazingly handsome at this moment. His white dress shirt rolled up at the sleeves, his tie loosen, his light eyes shining more green than blue. 

He lefts his hand and cups my chin. I stand there stunned as he swipes his thumb over my bottom lip, most likely to move hairs that were stuck there. His warm hand sends a chill down my spine. He is staring at my lips and finally he looks me in the eye. It all happens so fast I couldn't believe it was happening. 

Petyr kissed me.

It started as a soft peck on the lips. He stop and look at me in the eyes, maybe looking for permission to go further. He must have found it because he kissed me again, deeper this time. I kissed him back, his lips felt heavenly and so did his hands. One of his hands on the small of my back the other tangled in my hair. I hands pressed on his chest, light gripping at his shirt. He deepened the kiss by pinching my bottom, my mouth gasped open and he took full advantage, chuckling lightly as he slip his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues danced together perfectly and I slid one of my hands around his neck. He pressed me against him by the small of my back and I smiled lightly against his lips. 

Suddenly we heard my front door slam open. We broke apart and looked in the direction,, still holding each other tightly. We hear heavy footsteps coming toward us; we look back at each other, our breath mixing together. 

"Goodnight, Sansa." Petyr says and release me. I hadn't realized I was on my tippy toes until he let go. I feel cold without him pressed against me. 

"Come early on monday." He said slipping into his sleek car without another look in my direction.

I watch him drive away, the feeling of his lips against mine still filling my mind and I don't realize my father is stand behind me until he clears his throat.

"Oh, hi dad." I say looking at the ground.

"What were you two doing?" He asks coldy, crossing his arms.

"Nothing." I say almost too fast.

"Nothing?" He looks unconvinced.

"Yes dad I would tell you if it was anything exciting." I say walking out to him and planting a kiss on his cheek and heading into the house before he can say anything else.

* * *

I lay awake in bed running through the kiss in my head, over and over.

I feel bad for lying to my dad but I couldn't tell him I kissed a man, who is almost twice my age and who he hates nor trusts.

I feel as if the kiss was not good enough for him, he must have kissed many women before me. Acuel women.

I doft to sleep with the ides of him pressed against me.

* * *

 Petyr POV

I can't sleep, Sansa's lips are keeping me up.

I didn't want to stop but I couldn't let her father see us.

Maybe she wasn't a virgin, no virgin kissed like that.

I want her even more now. 

I fall asleep with her filling my mind to the brim.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing back from you guys! Please send feedback!


	13. I wish I hadn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's extremely short but I lost all my chapters when my computer restarted.

Sansa POV

I jump out of bed the moment I hear my alarm sounds.

I head straight for the bathroom and hop in the shower.

The hot water covers my whole body and I smile. The warmth reminds me of Petyr's hands on my body.

I smile to myself and start humming. While I wash my hair my humming becomes louder and turns into full blown singing.

"Well the weather outside is frightful but inside...." I sing and turn off the water. My singing doesn't quite down till Arya pounds on the door and shouts at me to shut up.

i hum to myself again as dry my hair and apply my makeup. I walk back in my room and place my towel on the chair at my desk.

I stare at my body in my full length mirror. My hands run along my abdomen and my mind wonders to Petyr's hands on my body last night. The press of his lips, the tickle of his mustache and the warm of his body.

I get lost within my thoughts and I break from the thoughts when a knock comes to my door. I slip on a fuzzy purple robe and walk over to the door.

"Goodmorning sweetheart!" My dad says extremely cheerfully, almost fakely.

"Morning...dad....are you alright?" I ask with slight humor in my voice.

"Yes of course! I just got a call from the Lannisters, they wanted to apologize for Joffrey's accusation." He says as if he couldn't believe it.

"So someone is apologizing to Arya? Usually it's the other way around." I say smiling.

"Well they invited us to their christmas party on saturday.  It's black tie, so wear something nice." He says and kisses me on the cheek and leaves for work.

I sigh to myself. My dad has never really liked me dating, so I only told my mom about me and Joffrey's fling. I didn't want to go to the party, I didn't want to see Joffrey drunk or the creepy connection between Cersie and Jaime. I just didn't want to. But I couldn't tell my dad that, he wouldn't understand.

I dress in a white and black dress with matching shoes. I grab my green trench coat and say goodbye to the sleepy household.

The sun is barely coming up when i step into my car. I check the time, 6:47 am. I will be an hour early when I get there. 

I drive with excitement and nervousness. I tried not to think about last night to much, everytime I do I feel as Petyr regrets it or that the kiss was terrible.

When I pull up into the parkaid and rode the elevator into the office.

I put down my things and head for Petyr's office. 

I knock lightly, he doesn't answer. I open the door and he is not there. There are papers everywhere, I mean everywhere and they all seem for Joffrey's case.

I walk to the break room and I wish I hadn't. 

I stood in shock to the scene before me.

Petyr and Ros kissing.


	14. come over

Petyr POV

I get to the office extra early, I need to work on Joffrey's case.

I am quite surprised when I see that Ros there also, I was hoping me and Sansa could have sometime alone when she got here.

"Good Morning Mr.Baelish." She almost purrs at me.

I always knew Ros had a small crush on me and I believe she thinks we shared a night of lovemaking. but I would never sleep with Ros, I might have at one point when I couldn't control my love for Cat but not now. Not when I have Sansa in my grasp now.

"Ros."  I say with a small smile and nod. I walk down the hall to my office and start going over my paper work.

After 30 mins of re-reading documents I hear a distant sound. i get up from my desk and walk towards the sound.

It's coming from the break room, when I open the door I realize the sound was Ros crying. She is standing at the counter, back facing me.

"Ros? Is everything all right?" I ask, to tell you the truth I could care less but It'd be rude if I just left her here alone. 

She must have not noticed me because she jumps slightly and when she turns to me, she wipes her eyes.

"Oh Petyr!" She runs into my arms and sobbed loudly into my shoulder. I awkwardly hug her and rub her back. "Shhh.... What happened?" I say in my most soothing voice.

"My boyfriend just broke up with me over text!" She says and cries harder.

"Well my dear everything happens for a reason." I say, I feel like people say that when dealing with this sort of thing.

She stops crying after I say that, she looks up at me and dries her eyes. But still hasn't moved from my arms. 

"You are right, maybe this is a sign.... a sign that maybe there is someone else that is better for me....like you." She says and now she is holding my shirt collar. 

"Ros you know i don't have feelings for you, I am sorry." I say trying to break the embrace but she is holding on for dear life.

"You had feelings for me that night! That beautiful night we shared, when our bodies were close and in the morning you made me breakfast in bed." She says smiling and sigh with happiness.

"Ros, how many times do I have to tell you? We didn't sleep together. You were drunk out of your mind and I brought you home, slept on your couch and made you a hangover cure breakfast." I say trying again to step away but she won't let me.

"Why won't you just admit it! You are crazy about me!" She shouts at me when I finally break away.

"Stop, you're embarrassing yourself. I am not in love with you." I say backing up to the door.

"Yes you are! You love me as much as I love you!" She shouts and she practically throws herself at me. Her mouth is on mine in a flash, I try to push her off but she has my tongue between her teeth. I grab her arms and try to push her off as she continues her relentless assault on my mouth. Her kisses are sloppy and bad, I want to kiss her back just because I want to teach her how to kiss. In the middle of the fight of our mouths I think of Sansa's kiss last night. Then I realise the redhead in my mind is standing in the doorway. 

I panic slightly and push Ros off, it was easy since she noticed Sansa too. 

"I....I...I-Im sorry..I should...a.." After that stuttering mess left Sansa's mouth, she turns and runs down the hall.

"Look what you've done." I say rudely and with much anger in my voice to Ros.

"Why does it matter If Sansa see us?" Ros says trying to re-attach herself to me. 

I sigh loudly and run my hand through my hair. "Why don't you just except that there is no us! ANd there never will be!" I shout at her and leave the breakroom heading to the waiting area to find Sansa.

She is not there, neither is her stuff and out of the corner of my eye I see a pink fur piece by the elevator. I walk over and pick it up, it's her keys.

I smile to myself, she can't leave without her keys.

I ride the elevator down to the park aid, I see her looking through her bag and most likely for her keys.

She doesn't notice me until I am about 10 feet from her. Her back is turn to me but I can't tell she is crying.

"Sansa lis-" I start to say but she cuts me off. "No. Stop, just leave me alone Petyr." She says and her voice is firm but still weak.

"I'll leave you alone if you let me explain." I say walking closer to her. Finally she whips around and I see her beautiful face crumpled, with tears streaming out of her now icy blue eyes.

"If I let you explain you story of snogging Ros, you won't really be leaving alone then would you?" She says with a edge to her voice I haven't heard before.

"I wasn't snogging her." I say trying to keep cool. 

"Oh I am sorry! I must have not seen you shove your fucking tongue down her throat!" She shouts and it was the first time I've heard her swear.

I get angry, and I regret saying it after it leaves my mouth "Why are you so angry? It's not like we are in a relationship or anything! You are acting childish."

She stands straighter and wipes her running makeup. "Yes, childish, of course." She says laughing a bitter laugh. "Because only a child would believe you wanted something more than my body.

I stand there regerting everything that's happened. "What? no more to explain?" She crosses her arms, all signs of sadness have turned into anger and rage.        I don't say anything, what can I say? She won't believe me that it was Ros was the one to engage it.

"I don't want just your body." I say stepping closer to her, she moves back. "I want your mind, your ideas, your everything." I say with each word taking a step closer. I finish talking and her and I are almost as close as last night.

"Do you want all those things from Ros too?" She asks with a snap in her voice.

"No. I don't want anything from Ros. I am telling you I didn't kiss her and I don't want to kiss anybody but you." I say cupping her face and she turns her face into it.

"You didn't kiss her did you?" She says and you can almost hear the guilt in her voice. I chuckle and shake my head no. "I am so sorry. forgive me please?" She asks in a pleading voice. "Of course my sweetling." she smiling so brightly and I lean over to kiss her.

* * *

Sansa POV

Me and Petyr ended up in my back seat after the little fight, for some reason he had my keys.

I could feel his erection through his trousers. Our kisses are much more heated than last night. His kissing explored my neck and my slight cleavage showing. He hands all over my body, on my waist, breast, thighs.....

I don't realize what is happening until I feel his hand hover on top of my panties. I get extremely nervous and I break the kiss, he looks worried. "I am sorry my sweetling, I should have asked." He said immediately removing his hand., no what have I done:? I didn't want him to stop! He gets off me and I sit up. "I am sorry, It's just....I've never....I am still...." I stutter and flush.

"Don't worry, we will take it slow." He says and he seems slightly distressed. "Is everything alright Petyr?" I ask touching his thigh.

"Are you a virgin Sansa?" He asks with an worried tone. I stare at the front seat head rest. "Well..um.." I say nervously "It's a yes or no question." Petyr says looking at me. "....Yes.." I say quietly. He laughs in a way as if he doesn't believe me.

"How far have you gone with someone?" He asks looking in my eyes again.

"First base." I say again quiet as a mouse.

"So no one has ever made you climax?" He asks almost with disbelief. "No." I answer truthfully.

"Have you ever made yourself climax?" He asks, his tone becoming more sensuale.

"Well I have tired, but I don't think it worked." I answer again truthfully.

"I know It's a lot to ask but would you let me make you climax?" He ask sliding closer to me.

"Right now?" I ask and even I can hear the innocence in my voice. He chuckles and plants a light kiss on my lightly swollen lips.

"No my sweetling, tonight." He says rubbing my inner thigh. "At  my place, come over for dinner and after, with your permission of course, I will have you for dessert." He says with much sexual promise. 

My breath quivers slightly, I want him. Oh god do I want him too, but I can't seem to get the words out.

"You don't have to decide now, come to me after work and tell me then." He says taking my hand; He kisses it and we both leave the car. 

I take my thing back up to the office and I don't see Ros anywhere. But soon she comes out of the washroom and smiles a bright smile at me. "Oh Sansa honey I am so sorry you had to see that, Petyr can't keep his hands off me at work." She says giggling. 

He doesn't want you, he wants me. He invited me over tonight, just to make me orgasm. 

"I should have knocked." I say apologetically, but I don't mean it.

I have decided, I he wants me and i want him; what's stopping us? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know how I feel about the chapter. Feedback is always nice and helpful.


	15. are you ready?

The work day was long and tiring, but that god it's friday. I've a strange feeling in my stomach all day, it's in between excited and nervous. I haven't seen Petyr since the morning. I don't know why I forgave him so fast, maybe he did kiss Ros and maybe he just lied about all the things he said to me. No, he couldn't have. He said he wanted to make me climax tonight, no sex and I didn't even say I would do anything to him either.

Ros kept trying to talk to me about how much Petyr and her were in love and how sorry she was for letting me see them in their moment of love... blah blah blah....

I wanted to scream at her that he doesn't love her or even want her, but that would give away too much and be rude. I just listened and nodded along, it was hard to do but I kept myself calm knowing of Petyr's true feelings. Or what I thought were his true feelings. 

By the end of the day I was just as nervous as when I felt Petyr's hand on my panties this morning. If I say yes to tonight there's no going back. I want him, I really do but I don't know If I can go through with this. What if he is excepting me to pleasure him too? I wouldn't know how, well I know what I am suppose to do but I wouldn't be any good. He must have had so many women in the past, I would be rubbish compared to them. I am too young to know anything like that. 

When Ros starts getting her things packed up I do too. After she slides on her jacket she heads to Petyr's Office. This is my chance, I could leave while she is talking to him and avoid him till monday. He would get the idea and back off. But maybe I'd lose my job and I'd have to find a new one. Why am I even thinking like that? I don't want him to back off, I want him and nothing but him. I am willing to give myself to him. 

I shock myself when I think that. I am completely willing for him, I would give away my virginity to this man. To this man I don't even know that well, who doesn't know me that well. I would let him take me anywhere he would like. I might have let him have me in my backseat this morning. The fact that I would do that scares me, but in away that excites me. It's a confusing feeling but I like it.

FInally Ros returns, "Petyr wants to speak with you." She says annoyed and with a jealous tone.

I smile at her and walk to his door with slight hesitation. I knock quietly and he opens the door, ushering me in. He closes it behind me and locks it. "How was your day?" He says with my back to him. It turn to him and smile. "It was alright, hearing Ros talk about your love was a little exhausting but nothing I couldn't handle. We stare at eachother for a little but I break the silence. "How was your day?" I ask looking at his desk, it's covered in papers and files. All about Joffrey's case most likely. "It was tiring, I am trying to find a lead in this case. I believe it is someone in Bolton family." He says staying by the door. "Why isn't the cops working on this?" I ask. "With Joffrey's record his mother wants me to leave to cops out of this." He says and I hear him walk towards me. "His mother was always crazy." I say and I feel his arms to wrap his arms around my waist. He kisses my neck and ears. I sigh and roll my neck into the kisses. I turn to face him and he presses me to the wooden desk. He kisses me passionately and runs his hands through my hair. I kiss him back with my hands on his neck. He starts kissing down my neck. "Have....you....decided....about...tonight?" He asks in between each soft touch of his lips. I sigh again, "I...I...I would love too." I say and he stops. "Are you sure?" He asks looking into my eye. "Yes." I says firmly, I mean it too. A smiles breaks out on his face, a deep lustful smile. 

* * *

We drive to his house in his sleek grey car. We talk and talk about nothing and everything at once. We talk about school and work. We talk about Joffrey and Margery, Petyr agrees that Joffrey is being whipped by Margery.

"What would you like for dinner?" He asks when we pull into an very expensive looking townhouse complex. "I doesn't matter. What ever you want." I say shrugging slightly. "Whatever I want? Maybe you shouldn't give me that much control on our first night." He says with a deep chuckle. I stare at him with a slightly scared  but when he looks at me he laughs again "Don't worry sweetling, I won't do anything you don't want." He says with humor and places a hand on my thigh. 

We pull up to a grey and white townhouse. I start getting a little more nervous. He pulls into the garage and opens the door for me once he gets out. We walk into the house and it's not what I excepted. The living room is a dark red with bookshelves on every part of the walls. The kitchen is a white with red accents. There is black and white art all over the first floor. The stairs that lead to the second floor intimidate me since I know that's where Petyr's bedroom is. 

"Since you don't care what we eat, I'll make some Beef Wellington." He says taking off his suit jacket and placing it on a bar stool. "Can I help with anything?" I ask slipping off my own jacket. "Yes, could you get the stake from the freezer and thaw it out?"He says while he takes out some ingredients. I smile and nod.

It was amazing to cook with him, he seemed relaxed and carefree. After we finish, I set the table and Petyr picks out a nice pairing wine. He pours me a glass, "I am too young to drink." I say when he sets it in front of me. "You are too young to do a lot of things we are going to do tonight." He says giving me a dark grin, I smile back.

After we are done eating we talk for a little longer. "Are you ready for dessert Sansa?" Petyr asks standing from the table. I stand with him and say as confidently as I can, "Of course." We walk away from the mess in the kitchen and the dishes. We walk to the beige carpeted staircase and he leads me upstairs to a closed door, he opens it and I see a large bed with blue sheets. 

He closes the door behind us, pressing himself to me and holds me to him.

"Are you ready?" He asks with his mouth inches away from mine.

"Yes." I say breathlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I love to hear your feedback! The next chapter with have the sex scene.


	16. In the most inappropriate way.

Sansa POV

The moment the yes leaves my mouth, his covers mine. I get lost in the kiss, i don't even realize i'm moving backwards until I feel the soft sheet of his bed on the backs of my knees. 

His hands are all over me, on my waist, in my hair and even on my breasts.  He suddenly breaks the kiss and spins me around.

It's like the world slowed down, I feel his hand on my back and they run up my dress. Soon he starts unzipping my dress, slowly, as if he wants this to last. Finally the zipper is down and I feel his fingers run down the curve of my back. 

"God, you are so beautiful." He says almost under his breath. He starts pushing the sleeves down my arms, until finally my dress falls into a soft puddle of material at my feet. 

I stand my back facing him in my bra and underwear. I thank the gods for wearing a cute and matching pair of undergarments. Once again I feel his fingers run down my spine, but his hands keeps going until it rests on my bum. He grabs one butt cheek and I gasp. He chuckles and spins me around to face him with his grip still on my ass. 

He presses himself to me and smiles. "I am going to make you feel amazing." He says with his voice deep and lustful. I feel his hardening member against my hip, "Lay down on the bed." He almost commands. I lie down on my back and prop myself on my elbows.

He undoes his tie and tosses it to the side. He crawls on top of me in one swift motion. He kisses me again and runs his hands all over my body. I start to undoing the buttons on his light blue work shirt. He moves my hands away with his but doesn't break the kiss. I try again and this time he stops kissing me. "No, tonight is about you." He says firmly, I know I shouldn't fight him on the matter but. "I want you to feel good too." I say and it comes out quite innocently. "Making you feel good, makes me feel good." He says and starts kissing down my body. 

His hands slip under me and undo my bra clasp. He pulls it off and kisses one of my nipples, then the other. Each sends a rush of pleasure to my sex. He kiss down my abdomen and reaches the top of my panties. He bites on the lace and starts pulling down. I stare at him and he never takes his eyes off me. His hands are firmly on my waist and he keeps pulling. So very slowly. 

He finally gets them down to my knees after a long and teasing time. He pulls them off with his hands once he gets them to my knees. He stands up at the end of the bed and stares at my naked form. I blush a dark red and look away from him. I squeeze me legs together out of embarrassment. "Don't be embarrassed, you are absolutely beautiful." He says climbing back on top of me. He, still fully clothed, starts his tail of kisses all over again but he adds bites and nibbles here and there. He starts at my mouth with a passionate kiss and moves to my neck. He stops at me breast and just stares at them for a few seconds. Suddenly he clasps onto my left nipple with his mouth. He sucks and bites at it. I moan and my back arches into the feeling. It's nothing i've ever felt before. He starts playing with my right nipple and it amplifies the feeling. I moan again and grip the bed sheets. 

He mouth worked my breast and his other hand traveled down in between my thighs, the place where all my wanting was. He parted my lips and touched me in the most inappropriate way, but I love it.

He just runs his middle finger up and down my sex. I am moaning like crazy and I want more, i need more. HIs thumb runs over my bundle of nerves and I arch my back more. He must have noticed because he didn't stop playing with it. It is amazing, pure bliss and I felt a small feeling building inside me. His thumb didn't stop, but his middle finger slides to my entrance. He plunges in his finger and I call out with pleasure. He stops with my left nipple and I look at him with question. "Don't worry sweetling my mouth will make you feel good again soon." He says and he kiss down to my sex. His mouth hovers above me but I can't focus because of the waves of pleasure his fingers are doing. His mouth clamps down on me and my head rolls back. I moan so loud I am practically screaming. His tongue runs through my folds and his fingers keep pumping and the feeling is building up more. His tongue flicks my clit and It shoots through me like fireworks. The feeling is growing and growing. My body is responding to his touches like we were made for each other. I can't hold in this feeling anymore. All the things he is doing with his tongue and finger send me over the edge. 

I moan loudly as waves upon waves of pleasure come crashing down on me. He tongue and fingers keep going. My whole body is alive and my mind in a world of it's own. The feeling is incomparable and so intense. 

Soon I come down from my momentary high and my breath is raged.

I open my eyes and look at Petyr. He has a smile plastered on his face. "That was....amazing." I say out of breath. "It's called an orgasm." He said chuckling. I look at him, I notice his pants and slightly tented. 

"now it's your turn." I say sitting up. I start at his buttons again. "No, it's alright." He said. 

"But I want to." I say firmly and undo almost half of his buttons. I see something under the light blue material.

A scar, long and jagged. I run my hands over it and Petyr looks uncomfortable. I chose to ignore it and keep going with the buttons.

"If you are only doing this because you feel like you have to then don't." He says after I slide his shirt to the ground. "I want to do it Petyr." I say again. "Alright, do you know what to do?" He asks pushing some hair behind my ear. "Yes, well I think so at least." I say kind of shy. "That's alright, I'll show you." He says and he moves so he is lying on his back. 

"Undo my pants." He says and he props himself on his elbows. I sit on my knees in between his parted legs.

I undo his belt and his zipper. I start to pull his pants off and I see his erection through his boxer briefs. It's a lot bigger than I thought it's be. I bite my lip once I get his pants off, unsure of what to do next.

"now my underwear." He says with a husky voice. I grab the waist band and pull the, off in one tug.

His throbbing member springs free and rests on his lower abdomen. He has an amazing body, I want to touch every part of it. I run my hand through his scattered chest hair and down through his treasure trail. I grab his member and look at him for the next step. 

"Tighten your grip slightly and start moving slowly." He says without a smile.

I do as he says and a slight moan releases from his mouth.

* * *

Petyr POV

Her small hand is wrap around me. It feels amazing and I encourage her to go faster. All of a sudden she goes down and her mouth is on me. I drop from my elbows and moan louder then I would have thought. The blowjob was amature but the fact that it was her set me off like crazy. Her tongue twirled around the tip and I tangled my hand in her auburn locks. I guided her, helped her set a rhythm and I could feel myself building.

I pushed her to go fast and pump more with her hand. I was going to come soon and I wanted to see myself drip off her pretty face. "Sansa, i am close!" I say with a deep moan.

I pull her hand up my the hair and pump my own cock at her pretty face.

Soon I unravel and I shout her name. When I open my eyes I see her beautiful face dripping with me.

She wipes some from her cheek and sucks it off her finger, never breaking eye contact with me.

"You did well, now let's go have a shower." I say standing and taking her hand. I guide her to the bathroom and turn on the water.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this chapter over and over but I am happy with it now! Hopefully your are too! Please leave comments, I love hearing from you guys!


	17. Breakfast

Sansa POV

I see light stream from the corner of the room. I stretch out for Petyr but all I find is cold sheets.

I sit up and look around the room, our clothes scattered all over the floor and I smile. I slip out of bed and grab my discarded panties and slid them on. Next I find Petyr's pale blue work shirt and shrug it on, hoping i'll look cute like girls do in movies.

I walk down stairs excepting Petyr to be down there but he's no where in sight. The dishes from last night are cleared and the kitchen cleaned. I frown and grab my purse from the couch. 

I have 16 messages from my mom, shit.

The first saying "Hey honey just want to check up on you. Is everything alright?" That one was from 8:48pm last night. Each message gets more frantic and worrisome. Finally the last message was from 14 minutes ago, it read "Sansa If you don't answer now I am calling the cops." 

Instantly I call my mother and she picks up on the first ring. "Hello? Sansa?" She sounds terribly worried.

"Hi mom, everything is fine." I say trying to sound casual. "Sansa! you had me worried sick! Where were you last night?" She practically demanded. "Mom I was working late and Ross invited me to stay at her house last night to work on some files that needed to be down for today. I am sorry I didn't contact you." I say in babyish voice. "Sansa you can't do that ever again." She says but it sounds like she believes me. 

Suddenly I feel hands wrap around my waist, I gasp and spin to see Petyr smiling a dirty grin. 

"Sansa is everything alright?" My mom asks again worried. "Yeah mom, it's all good." I say voice a little unsteady.

Petyr kisses my neck and I giggle. "Sansa are you with a boy?" Her mom asked tone suddenly angry.

Petyr takes the phone out of my hand and hangs up. "Petyr! My mom is going to ground me!" I shout at him. "Then I'll just sneak you out, it'll be very high school." He said hands traveling to my thighs. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him. He kisses me deep and passionately, he places me on the counter and his hand go to my panties. He practically rips the off and places them in his back pocket. His fingers explore my folds and He chuckles "Already wet for me?" I just nod and kiss him again. Wrapping my arms around his neck and feel the heavy wool of his jacket. He slides a finger in me then two and I gasp a little. He starts playing with my nub and I break the kiss and moan. I lean forward as his fingers set a pace. I bite into his shoulder lightly as he works me over. I feel that sensation building again. Soon that cashing feeling washes over me and I call out His name.

He removes his fingers and kisses me again. He breaks the kiss and smiles "How about some breakfast?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extremely short chapter but I needed to update, next chapter will be A LOT longer. Always love feed back!


	18. He's back!

Petyr POV

After breakfast, me and Sansa head back to my room. She starts collecting her clothes and I watch her bend to pick up her bra. She slips off my blue shirt and in the sunlight she Is beautiful. I watch her nipples harden from the cold air and she catches me watching. She blushes and puts on her bra. I hand her her panties that I had taken from before.

"Is your family going to the Lannister Christmas party tonight?" I ask once she finishes dressing.

"Oh! I totally forgot about that!" She gasps but nods. "Are you? I'd hate to have dinner with people I can't stand." She asks hopefully. 

I chuckle "Yes, I am." I say walking up to her. "Do you want to leave now?" I ask once I am close to her. 

"I don't want to, but I have to go home before my parents freak out." She says almost painfully sad. 

"Let me get a few things from my office and I will give you a ride back to the office." I say giving her a quick smile and slide out of the room. I walk downstairs to my office and open my laptop to send a quick email to the Lannisters. Once I open my email I see 2 new emails in my inbox. One from Ned Stark regarding Arya and how he will pay me and a second from a blocked email address. I open the second and it reads,

Dear Mr. Baelish, 

I know you are working with Joffrey Baratheon on who has his sex tape.

But Joffrey hasn't told you that we have more than his sex tape. We have information about the whole Lannister family, and one of the juiciest secrets we have our hands on have to do with Jaime and Cersie. We are getting blackmail material on all people involved with this case, including you. Tonight at the Lannister Christmas party we will be there and we will find out something about you whether you like it or not. Don't think you can go to the police with this because we have eyes everywhere. You were a fool to think Arya Stark was the one who was doing the blackmail, this is so much bigger than a sex tape, it is so much bigger than the Lannisters. We can take down the Lannister empire with everything we know, we won't if they deliver what we demanded. Joffrey knows what we want.

We will see you tonight.

That's where the email ends. Anger pulses through me, who are they!? Why are they bringing me into this? What if they find out about me and Sansa? I could be sent to jail and Sansa disowned from her family. If they found out this could affect Sansa in the long run, her post secondary choices and she'll always be known as the girl who slept with a man more than 2x her age. I run my hand through my hair as a thread the email to Joffrey and ask the demands that are needed.

I am frantically typing at the computer when a small knock comes to my office door, Sansa. "Come in, dear." I say as I press send and close my computer. She is fully dressed and wearing her coat. "Are you ready? I told my mother I'd be home soon." She asks and I could tell she is taken back by how distressed I probably look. "Yes." I say in my work voice. I can't be sweet to her right now. She must notice since she just leaves the room. 

* * *

 

Sansa POV

The drive back was silent and tense. I wanted to ask what was wrong but I couldn't and I was afraid to hear the answer.

We pull into the underground parkade and he walks around the car to open my door.

"Sansa, tonight at dinner you know we can't do anything that will be suspicious." He says once we get to my car. 

"Of course I know, is that why you are so distressed?" I ask taking a step closer to him. "Yes and no." He pauses before continuing. "The people that are blackmailing Joffrey are now gaining information on me and I don't want you getting mixed into this." He says putting a hand on my shoulder. 

"Didn't you say it was somebody in the Bolton family?" I ask with curiosity on who could be doing this.

"Yes, but I am not sure now." He says. I wonder who would want to mess with Petyr but then I remember I don't know that much about him or his past. I didn't even know about his scar on his sternum.

"You should get going, I'll see you tonight." Petyr says leaning in and pecking me on the cheek. As he pulls away I grab his collar and kiss him hard.

He kisses back, our tongues dance and he presses himself against me and i tangle my hand in his hair.

He breaks the kiss and holds me far away enough to feel his breath on my lips. "I don't know how I am going to keep my hands off you for a whole night."

My phone starts ringing the moment he leans forward to kiss me again. I sigh and answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Sansa are you almost home?" My dad asks through the phone.

"Yes, I'll be there soon."

"Sansa your mother told me that she thought you were with a boy last night. I want you to know you can talk to me and your mother about those sort of things."

"Um...thank you...I guess." I say awkwardly. Petyr grins next to me.

"You are getting older and next year you will be a senior, you will be exploring your sexuality and-" My dad starts and it sounds like he is in pain.

"DAD! I don't need you to start giving me the sex talk over the phone! Or at all!" I say turning bright red as Petyr tries holding back his laugh.

"I know you don't want to be hearing this from me but you need to learn this stuff." My dads says trying to continue a conversation I obviously don't want to continue.

"Dad! mom already had this conversation with me." I say turning away from Petyr because I am so embarrassed. Petyr is barely containing his smile.

"Oh, I didn't know that. Well that's good." He says just as embarrassed as I feel.

"Yeah, well I will see you at home I guess. Bye." I say and hang up before he responds.

I turn back to Petyr. "I'm sorry." He just chuckles. "What did your mother tell you about sex?" He asks taking me in his arms again. "Just that I should wait for the right person and that I should always use protection." I say looking him the eyes. "Hmm.. Do you think you found the right person?" He asks me staring right back into my eyes. "I think I found the right person for right now." I answer truthfully. He just nods and places one last small kiss on my lips. "I will see you tonight." He says and breaks away from me to open the driver seat door on my car.

"Tonight." I confirm.

* * *

 

I pull into my driveway and see an unknown car in the driveway.

It is nice but old. Either Arya has friends over or someone I haven't met is here.

I open the door and a frantic rushing feeling shoots through me. The house is alive with people getting red for the dinner tonight. I hear my mom and sister fighting, must likely about a dress and my father is tieing Bran's little bow tie. 

Rickon starts running toward me and my dad finally notices me. "Sansa! You are home finally!" He says standing. "There is someone very special here to see you." He says and I can tell he has totally forgotten our awkward conversation earlier. Thank god.

"Go up stairs and see." He says moving me towards the stairs. I giggle at my dads excitement and jog up the stairs. 

There standing in the hall mirror fixing his bow tie, looking handsome as ever, is Robb. He sees me and a huge smile breaks out on his face. I run towards him and he picks me up and spins me. "Robb!" I shout in excitement. We hug and laugh for a little till we are interrupted by a clearing throat. I spin around to see a person I would never expect to see in this house again.

Theon Greyjoy.

"Theon?" I ask, he looks older and much more attractive than his 17 year old self that i had seen last time. He suddenly wraps his arms around me and squeezes me tight. "Sansa it is so good to see you again!" He says obviously excited but I am still way to confused to be excited. All i could get out is "When did you guys get here?" I ask Robb and Theon. "Well we got here last night and we were going to surprise you but you weren't home." Robb says crossing his arms. He looks like he knows something I don't. "What is it?" I say laughing slightly. "I heard mom and dad saying you were with a boy last night." Robb says with a clear smirk. My jaw drops and I flush a deep red. "So it is true!" Theon chuckles in. "I was not with a boy!" I almost shout. "Oh look how defensive you are getting. If you weren't with a boy, who gave you that hickey?" Robb asks and again with another grin that is getting annoying. I look in the hall mirror and there is it, a small purple hickey. Petyr! My hands instantly fly to cover my neck. "Who is the lucky guy?" Theon asks and it almost sounds like he is jealous. I turn away and storm off to my room. All I hear is Robb and Theon laughing their heads off.

Why is Theon even here! I thought Robb and him hate each other after the party.

I let my anger subside once I get in the shower. I had a shower his Petyr but we didn't spend much time washing ourselves. I turn off the water and slip out of the shower. I grab my makeup and hair things to bring to my  room. I open the door and instantly slam into someone. All of my stuff falls and I barely have enough time to catch my towel. Strong hands steady me and i realize who it is. 

"Sorry Theon." I say rather plain and bend to pick up my things. He bends to helps also. "No problem. I should watch where I am going." He says and picks up my makeup bag. I can see him eye me down and I roll my eyes. I take the makeup  bag from him and try to walk away. "It doesn't have to be awkward in between us." He says once I am almost back to my room. I don't turn back to look at him. "I know but it still is." I say and walk straight into my room and close my door to end any further conversation. 

* * *

I finish my makeup and curl my soft hair and pin up half.

I look through my closet for a nice dress, a dress that will impress Petyr. I know we can barely even talk to each other tonight but I still want to look good for him. 

I choose a dark English green dress. It is silk and has thin ribbon straps that go into an exposed back. It is not too adult where I will attract too many unwanted eyes but still worthy to grab the attention of some very wanted eyes. I pair the dress with strappy black heels and a black wrap. 

I walk down stair and my mom is still fighting with Arya when I pass her room. I see my dad trying to decide what bow tie to wear."I like the green one" I say from behind him. He looks at me through the mirror and I see his face light up. He turns and opens his arms. "You look beautiful!" He cheers and bear hugs me. I giggle and hug him right back.

"I finally got Arya ready." Mother says while walking down the stairs. She is wearing a green dress also and she looks stunning.

"Oh Sansa! you look just marvelous!" She says and claps her hands together. "Wow." I hear someone say from the kitchen. I turn to see Theon standing there. Robb joins the group right after and adds. "You don't look like a prepubescent boy anymore." he says chuckling. Finally Arya descended the stairs with Bran. Rickon is to young to come so we hired a babysitter.

Arya is wearing a very light green dress. "Well I guess the Starks are green tonight." Arya says quite sarcastically. 

"Oh Sansa we forgot to tell you! You and Theon will be going together tonight." Mother says pulling on her coat.

"Pardon? I think I misheard you." I say hoping that I did mishear them. "You and Theon are going together." Mother repeats herself.

"But why?" I ask and I can't keep the anger out of my voice. "Your father forgot to RSVP for you so you'll be Theon's plus one." She says and everyone starts leaving the house,. I can't even say another thing before everyone but me and Theon are left in the living room. "Ready?" He asks from behind me.

"Did you plan this?" I ask without looking at him. "No, bu I can see that it might work in my favor." He says and when I turn to look at him he is wearing a dirty grin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Christmas is long gone but not in this story! It took awhile to type up and post. I hope you like it! Next chapter will be the party and a lot of drama will go down there. Always love feed back! Xoxo


	19. I love you.

Petyr POV

I slide out of the black car that the Lannisters had pick me up. I fix my red bow tie in the window outside their front door and knock. 

Ever since Sansa and I parted ways I couldn't stop thinking about the email. I ran through my head every possible person it could be. 

Any of the Starks are marked off, none of the Lannisters nor the Tyrells. 

I get pulled from my thought when the door opens to a angry looking Sandor Clegane. "Merry christmas." I say bleakly and walk past him. I scan the room for any of the Lannisters. My eyes land on a already tipsy Cersie, perfect. I stride over and clear my throat to get her attention. "Petyr!" She shouts merrily. "Do you want a drink?" She asks taking two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter. She shoves it in my hand and someone else walking in catches her attention. "Cersie?" I try to pull her back in but then I see who has her attention. 

The Starks.

First Cat and Ned, followed by Robb, Arya and Bran. I don't see Sansa anywhere, maybe she decided not to come. That would be better, but I still wanted to see her. Then a few moments after the Starks started to miggle, Sansa walks in. 

On the arm of another man. 

* * *

Sansa POV

Me and Theon enter the room arm and arm. My eyes instantly land on Petyr. He is standing with Cersie in the middle of the foyer. I can tell from where I am that he is angry.

Two feelings wash over me. One a feeling of guilt, I should have told him but I also have a feeling of pleasure that I can effect him that much.

I grip Theon's upper arm tighter "Do you want to get a drink?" I ask Theon as we walk further into the house. "Sure, what would you like?" He asks looking down at me. I notice how defend his jawline is and how strong his muscles feel under his suit, but I push those thoughts out of my mind. "Surprise me." I say and he just smiles and walks off to the bar set up in the grand room. 

"Sansa! How are you?" I hear from behind me. I smile at the familiar voice. I turn and smile a fake smile at him. "Mr.Baelish, I am doing fine. Did you get the paperwork I finished on your desk?" I ask trying to sound like we are nothing more the co workers. "Yes, thank you." He says with a practiced smile. Soon I feel a hand on my waist, "Here you go." Theon says handing me a flute of champagne. "Thank you, Theon have you met my boss?" I ask Theon with a squeeze of a forearm. "No I don't believe I have." He says extending his hand to Petyr. Petyr looks so plastered fake that I want to laugh. "Petyr Baelish" "The Lannister lawyer?" Theon asks. "Yes." Petyr replies. "Theon Greyjoy." "Balon's son?" Petyr asks putting on of his hands in his pocket. "Yes." Theon says flatly, I know he hates talking about his father. I start taking a sip of the drink when "So, are you two kids dating?" Petyr ask bluntly. I choke on my drink and start coughing hard."Are you alright Sansa?" Petyr asks as if he doesn't know why I am coughing. I get a few looks from people around us but I wave them off. Theon seems taken back by the question also. "No we are not, if you don't mind me asking why you would think that?" Theon responds before I can. "Well you two did arrive and you are holding Sansa by the waist." Petyr says taking a sip from his own glass. Theon chuckles and releases me. "Sansa I should introduce you to some people. It was nice to meet you Mr.Baelish." Theon says and starts moving me away. "I will see you on monday Mr. Baelish." I say looking at him over my shoulder and he just gives me a angry look. I know this isn't going to be good, but right now I don't care. 

* * *

Arya's POV.

We have been at this stupid christmas party for 2 hours. I've had to watch Bran while Mom, dad and Robb get to mingle. I don't want to talk to anybody but one person, Gendry. He is walking around serving guests champagne. He looks silly in his mandatory tux. I hate this party, I hate the Lannisters and I hate Gendry for working. Well I don't hate him, I love him but I hate that I can't be with him.

Wait, did I just say I love him? Do I love him?

I blush at that thought and Bran asks why I am blushing. "You'll find out when you are older." I say giving him a huge grin.

I can't believe I just said I love him. I want to say it to him, what if he thinks i am crazy?

I am 14 turning 15 and he is 17 turning 18. What if I am some dumb fling to him?

I get suddenly anger at the thought but it melts away when I look at him. His smile sending a warmth through out my body.

"A drink my lady?" Gendry asks pulling me from the dream of him. "I am not a lady." I say crossing my arms. 

"And she is too young to drink." I hear my mothers voice behind us. We turn and she glares at Gendry. "Can't you see how young she is? What is your name?" My mother demands rather rudely. "Mom, it was a inside joke we go to school together." I say trying to calm her anger. It is obvious that she is angry about more the this. "He still shouldn't be serving alcohol t minors." Mother says. "Sansa is drinking." I object. "Sansa is almost 18 and I trust her to not go overboard." My mother counters and puts her hands on her hips. 

"Dinner is ready." We hear over the crowd. Everyone starts for the dining room. "Come Bran, it's time to eat." Mother says walking away without another word. 

"So that's your mother?" Gendry says after everyone has left the room. "Yeah, she can get pretty crazy." I say looking at him and blushing away. What is happening I am never like this around him. "Arya, I know you aren't into all that romantic stuff but I have something planned for you." Gendry says bring back my attention to his blue eyes and dark hair. "What is it?" I ask sudden excitement coursing through me. "Come one I will show you." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the backyard.

* * *

 

Petyr POV

Everyone starts to get seated in the dining hall, but I have my eyes on one. She looks beautiful tonight, sexy but tonight she can't be mine. It was even a risk to look at her for more than a few moments. 

It makes me beyond angry to she her arm wrapped around that dirty Greyjoy boy. I knew his father, the asshole he was and his son is probably no better.

I search for my place card and find it among the Starks. Only Catelyn was sitting at the table with her son Bran. "Good Evening." I say taking my seat. "How are you Petyr?" She smiles at me, it is a fake smile. I can tell something is bothering her. "I am doing fine, is everything alright? You seem distrot?" I say looking at her eyes. They seem tired and slightly angry. "Oh it is nothing." She say waving me off. "You can't lie to me." I say firmer. She gives in, "It is Sansa." She says and I tense. "What do you mean?" I ask my voice still smooth. "She is lying about where she has been recently." She says with a deep sigh and then gasps "Oh my! I completely forgot that she works for you! I shouldn't be telling this to her boss." She says covering her mouth. "It-" I start but I am cut off by Ned coming to kiss Catelyn on the cheek.

"Bealish." Ned says nodding in my direction. "Stark." I return. Soon Sansa and Theon join us. She greets me with a warm smile but worried eyes. They seated us right next to each other, perfect now I am going to have to not touch her when she is so close all night. 

Robb joins us and comments on Arya's disappearance. They all just shrug, "She is probably with that serving boy." Catelyn said. 

"Gendry?" Sansa asked. "Yes, why do you know him?" Her mother asked sudden interest. "Not really, he goes to my school but we don't talk much." Sansa replies but it does seem like she know him.

Who is Gendry? It doesn't matter, she is mine. But is she? She has been with Theon all night. Maybe they have a history, doubt it.

The seat next to me is empty, must belong to Arya. 

I hear a tapping of a mike, we all look at the stage and see Tywin Lannister take the stage. 

"Welcome everyone, tonight we hope you will enjoy the lovely food and entertainment we have planned for you. Dinner is served." Tywin says in his regular monotone, board voice. This is going to be a very long dinner. 

Soon servers rush in and place food in front of us. The whole time I watch Sansa out of the corner of my eye. 

She looks absolutely beautiful tonight, with her silky green dress and hair all pinned up. 

"So, Mr.Baelish how much has Sansa messed up?" I hear a little voice say to my left. It is the young Stark boy, Bran. I chuckle and glance at Sansa who is bright red. "BRan!" Cat scolds him with a sharp look. "It is alright. Sansa is doing amazing, the office is running a lot smoother." I say giving a small smile to Sansa. She shrinks away from my glance and takes a sip of her water.

"That's good to hear, what do you do there Sansa?" Robb asks looking at his sister. "Well, I help with filing and data sorting, simple stuff." Sansa answers in a small voice. "Don't say it like that Sansa. YOu do much more. Just last night her and my other employe, Ros. Stayed up all night finishing all the unclosed case files so that I could focus more on the Lannister case." I say, It helps Sansa to cover for last night and also might make her feel more important. "Lannister case?" Ned asks picking in sudden interest. "Yes, but we aren't really supposed to discuss it." I say starting to take a bite from my slamon. Ned just nods.

* * *

 The rest of dinner is filled with polite conversation and once dessert is served Robb and Theon leave the table to go to someone I don't remember the name of. Me and Sansa have exchanged small glances at each other all night. I need to touch her, tonight.

Bran starts getting fussy about his desert and Cat has to take him outside to calm down. It is just me, Ned and Sansa. Ned and Sansa are talking about something I don't remember. "Ned, how good to see you again." Tywin says walking close to our table. "You too, thank you for the lovely party." Ned says standing. "Well, it's the least we can do after my dimwit grandson tried to accuse your daughter." Tywin says and gives me a small glance. "come Ned, a few people want to meet you." Tywin and Ned walk away talking about their businesses.

Now it is just Sansa and I. This is my chance and I don't want to wait any longer. She has to know she can't just show up with another man and get away with it, she is mine.

"Meet me in the 3rd guest room on the left upstairs in 15 minutes." I say while taking a sip of my drink. I stand before she can respond and walk off.

* * *

Sansa POV

What? I thought we weren't suppose to see each other tonight. Is he mad because of Theon? I sit at the table and look at my phone for 10 minutes then I get up and start walking to the stairs. Then I spot Theon and we make eye contact "Sansa, I went back to the table and no one was there." Theon says but I don't care. "Yeah, everyone left. Will you excuse me I have to use the washroom." I say trying to walk past him. "That's not the direction of the bathroom." Theon says looking confused. "I know but I am going to go the one upstairs." I say and start for the stairs. I can feel his eyes on me the whole way up the marble staircase. I don't care. I just want to see Petyr. The whole dinner it felt like each cell in my body was being drawn to him. 

I look behind me before I slide into the guest room. The lights are off and I can't see anything. "Lock the door." I hear to my left, it is Petyr. I lock it the and the second the click rings through the room, a pair of hands are on me. Soon his mouth is on mine and I feel the familiar scratch of his beard. He kisses down my neck and starts walking me through the dark room. I fall onto a soft bed. I feel all his hands leave me and I sit up. I can't see him but I want to touch him. "Petyr, Where are you?" I ask with need in my voice. "Why did you come with another man?" I hear him ask. "My dad forgot to rsvp for me so I came as Theon plus one." I say and continue with. "Petyr I am sorry, please let me touch you." I hear him chuckle. "You want my touch that bad? I don't think you deserve it." He says and I hear him travel from my left to my right. "Petyr, please!" I shout. "Don't be so loud, people will hear. What will they think when they find a seventeen year-old in a dark room with her boss?" Petyr says in a condescending tone. "Fine, if you are going to do anything but taunt me then I am leaving." I say standing and head for the small light under the door. "Oh no, you aren't going anywhere." He says and I feel him press against me. "Finally." I say and try to find his mouth with mine. But I feel his hand on my cheeks. "I want you to promise me that you are mine and only mine." He says in a low husky voice. "I promise you, I am yours and only yours." I say almost breathless. "Good. Don't forget it." He says and he releases me and walks to the door. He opens it and I finally see him, "Don't leave for 5 minutes." He says fixing his jacket and he leaves me.

I make a frustrated grunting sound and head to the washroom to fix my dress.

* * *

Gendry POV

I cover Arya's eyes with my hands as I lead her into the pool house I live in. "Seriously, what are we doing?" She says in a bored tone. "Just a few more steps." I say and I almost can't hold my excitement. "Okay now." I say removing my hands. 

The whole room is cover in little lights and I made dinner for her which is placed on a white table cloth table.  

Arya is silent. oh no, I hope she doesn't find it stupid. "So, what do you think?" I ask shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other while she just stares at the scene in front of her. "It's.....it's....amazing." She says and she turns to me. It almost looks like she has tears in her eyes. "Thank you." She says "It's noth-" I try to say but her mouth cuts me off. 

Our mouths dance, my hand wrap around her waist and my other tables in her soft hair. I feel her hands in my hair and on my back. "The food is getting cold." I say in between kisses. "Screw the food." She says and she breaks the kiss and runs up the small staircase to the loft I sleep in. I can't help myself from laughing and follower her up. "I spent a lot of time o that....." I tail off because when I get up the stairs I see Arya. In nothing but her bra and panties. I stand there mesmerized by each muscle and every inch of her ivory skin. "Arya, what are you-" I try but Arya stops me. "I love you." She says with a almost broken voice. 

She loves me? Is she just saying this because of tonight? I was going to tell her after dinner.

"I..I.." I stutter and her face falls. "I can't believe I just said that and you can't even get out a proper sentence?" She say with anger and covers herself. "Arya, I am sorry. I was so surprised that you said it. I was planning on telling you tonight after dinner. " I say taking a few steps towards her but she just backs away. "You were?" She asks still angry. "Yes and when you told me I couldn't believe it I was so happy. I am so happy." I say and every word is true. "Well-" She starts but it is my turn to inturupe her. "I love you." I say and a small smile spreads on her face. She lets her arms fall "Just kiss me." I laugh lightly and close the gap in between us. We fall on the bed and I support myself on my  forearms. Arya's hands start to slip off my shirt and throws it to the side. She flips us over so she is straddling me. She breaks the kiss and runs her hands over my torso. "Holy shit, you are really strong." She says with wide eyes. "This isn't the first time you've seen my bare chest." I say running my hands up her thighs. "Not like this." She says leaning down and kisses my sternum. SHe starts kissing down ward and soon she's at my navel. It's not until she starts undoing my belt I realize what she is doing. 

"Arya, stop." I say taking her wrist in my hands. "Why?" She asks and she actually looks confused. "What are you trying to do?" I ask but I know the answer. Me and Arya have gone to third base but it was me pleasing her. "Well I thought that I could make you feel good for once." She says in a small voice. "You don't have to do that. Arya I don't want you doing things you are going to regret later." I say sitting up, she is still stranding me and my hands still have her wrists. "I won't regret it." She says and she sounds sure. "Arya, you are so beautiful. So, so beautiful. And I want to do a lot of things with you, to you. But I don't want you to look back and resent me for pressuring you." I say releasing one of her hands and brushing hair out of her face. SHe just stare at me, almost searching for something. "I promise you Gendry, I would never regret anything I do with you. I want you Gendry. All of you." She says and I can tell she isn't lying.  "I want you too." I say leaning in closer, an inch between us. "Then take me." She say sand all the willpower I had before is gone. I kiss her, hard. I grip her thighs and stand up. She wraps her legs around me. I take back the duvet cover and lie us back down. He hands go back to my belt but I don't stop her. Soon she is pushing down my pants and underwear. I toss them aside and kiss her harder. I grind myself into her through her panties. She moans lightly into my mouth and I smile. I reach under her and unclasp her bra. I broke the kiss to see her now naked chest. The soft pale mounds of small breasts with hardening pink nipple are beautiful. Her face burns with red and she looks away. She shouldn't be embarrassed. 

 I lean down and kiss in between her breast. Her skin is soft under my lips and I look up at her. She is still looking away, I keep kissing. I take one of the hardening perky nipples into my mouth. Her head rolls back and she bites her lip when I nibble on it lightly. I grop down her body until I find her panties. I slip my hand underneath and play with her bundle of nerves. She gasps out loud and her eyes finally meet mine. I am getting unbearably hard but I don't stop until she barely whispers "Please, take me." and I take out my hand and start kissing her again. I slide of her panties and position myself on top of her."Wait, one second." I get up off her and run to the bathroom. I grab the small box of condoms I have in my mirror shelf. I go back to the bedroom, she is lying in the bed looking up at the ceiling and under the dim light she looks amazing. I sit on the edge of my bed and rip open the packet. I roll on the condom and roll onto my back. "Still want to?" I ask looking at her to make sure. She turns and looks at me "yes." SHe says and I can tell she is a little nervous. I climb on top of her, spread her legs for her and position myself at her entrance. "You can still back out." I say inches from her face. "Please Gendry, I want you. I need you." She says and she kisses me.I start pushing myself in and I can't help letting out a low whispered "Fuck" Because how amazing she feels around me. I have had sex twice before this but it feels so much better with Arya. SHe grits her teeth, closes her eyes and lets out a ragged breath once I am buried to the hilt. I stay still to let her adjust to me. "Are you alright?" I ask worried and she opens her eyes. She has never looked more vulnerable than ever at this moment. Her steel eyes wide and her mouth slightly parted. She just nods and I take that as permission to start moving. I pull out and set a gentle rhythm. She bites her lip and knits her brows. She starts responding by moving her hips to meet mine, "A little faster." She says closing her eyes. I start moving faster and I moan. I don't think i am going to last much longer. I reach in between us and start thumbing her clit. She moans loudly and grips at my back with her nails. I go faster with my thumb and she starts arching her back. "Gendry, I am getting close." SHe says and I kept on going faster and faster with my thumb. Her nails dig into my back and she calls out my name. I feel her walls clench and flutter around me and I come undone at the sound of her calling out. I come with a shout of her name. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter Is a little more Gendry/Arya then Petyr/Sansa. The next chapter you might find out the blackmailer. I always love feedback Xoxo.


	20. Anywhere but home.

Jamie POV

I see Petyr Baelish slip out of a guest room and walk down the marble staircase. What is he doing? I start walking toward to door when I see the knob turn, I duck into a shadowy corner and watch a pissed off looking Sansa Stark storm to the upstairs restroom.

Did I just see that? Oh this is going to be good. 

I follow Sansa quietly and wait near the restroom until she exits. Soon she comes out and looks much more collected. "Merry Christmas miss Stark." I say behind her. She jumps and spins around with a alarmed face. "Oh my! Mr. Lannister you scared me!" She says and presses her hand to her chest. "Sorry that wasn't my intention." I say taking a sip of my whiskey. "What are you doing up here all alone?" I ask in a slightly flirtatious way. "Well I am not really alone if you are here, am I?" She says looking me in the eye. I don't know how but she is making me attracted to her with a look. I chuckle deeply "I suppose not." My eyes drift down her body, her young and untouched body. SHe is nothing like Cersie, maybe that's why the attraction is growing in me. Maybe I am craving something new. "How old are you again?" I ask as we start slowly to the stairs. "17, what about you?" She says and I can tell it's a joke but I still answer "42" and she giggles. "It was rhetorical." She says. "I know, i am not much older than Petyr Baelish." I say and her snaps to look at me. She is surprised by my statement and that was my plan. "Yeah I guess you are but I also don't know how old Baelish is." She says and looks forward. "38." I say and I place a hand on her shoulder. She stops walking "I always like to know the ages of the people I sleep with, but that's just me." I say rubbing my thumb back and forth on her shoulder. "What are you suggesting?" She asks in a slightly angry voice. She turns to look at me and I see fire in her eyes, it matches her hair. "Well I did just see you leave a room with Petyr. I never knew you were into older men." I say with a dirty grin and I start pushing her against the wall. "What ever you think happened, didn't happen." She says and she pushes my hand off. "Well what do I think happened?" I ask and I move close. "I don't know, that's up to you." She says standing her ground. She isn't showing any fear or any type of emotion on her face. I wonder what's happening in that pretty red haired skull of hers.

"I think this happened." I say and i am on her. Groping and silencing a scream that escaped her mouth with my kiss. I grip her thighs hard enough for bruises. I break the kiss and suck down her neck. She screams "Get off! Stop! Please stop!" She trys pushing me off but I am too strong. "Shhhh...." I say and I cover her mouth with my hand. She bites it and I hit her across the face. She falls to the floor crying and I grip her hair and yank her up. I shove my tongue into her little mouth. She fighting with all her might. 

Then I feel a hand on my shoulder, a sharp pull backwards and then everything goes black.

* * *

 Theon POV

After I saw Baelish descend the stairs I knew something was up. It wasn't just by chance that Sansa and him were both up there. I try to get out of this boring conversation with Varys but it takes longer than expected. 

I quietly walk up the stairs, trying to be quite as possible. "Please stop!" I hear off to the side. Then i see it, Sansa pressed against the wall and Jaime Lannister groping her chest.

This is just want I need, I take out my camera and snap a few shots.

His hand covers her mouth and then he hits her. *snap

SHe falls to the floor and Jamie rips her back up. *snap

 He kisses her and she's fighting back but he is too strong. *snap

I put away the camera, I run behind them and pull him off. I sucker punch him in the jaw and he collapses on the floor. A sharp pain shoots through my hand and a grunt in pain. "Ar-r-re you al-ri-right?" Sansa stutters. "I turn to her and she looks terrible. Her makeup running down her cheeks and a bruise starting to form under her eye. "I should be asking you that. What happened?" I ask and I can see she is struggling to stand. I put my non injured hand on her arm to steady her. She flinched at the touch but accepts the help. "He accused me of sleeping with Petyr and attacked me. I could smell the whiskey on him, I could taste it too." She says and I think she is going to braf. "Sansa, are you going to be sick?" I ask but the pain in my hand in getting worse. "No, is your hand alright?" She asks and I can tell she is calming down. "Don't worry about my hand, let's get you out of here."I say and start directing her to the stairs. She is unsteady on them but I get her to the door pretty unnoticed, we get a couple looks. I see sandor at the main entrance. "Take her to my car, I need to speak with her parents." I say giving him my keys and he takes them without hesitation. I search through the crowed but the pain is becoming to much. I go to the kitchen and get ice. It soothes it little but enough to find Baelish.

"You." I say pulling him away from his conversation. "What do you need, Greyjoy." He says my name like poison. "It's Sansa." And I see his face waver for a moment but stay in it's none emotional state. "What about her?" He says again like poison. "She was attacked, go clean up the evidence upstairs. He knows about your affair." I say and walk off without another word. His reaction was priceless.

I've known about the affair since the party started and when Sansa said Jamie accused her it just confirmed it.

I leave the house fast enough for Baelish not to ask questions. I text Robb that I am taking Sansa home. I get into the car and Clegane passes me the keys. "Thank you." I say. "Who did this to the little bird?" HE asks roughly. "A man who is in power." I say and drive off. Sansa is sitting in the passenger seat, saying nothing. "I am taking you home ok?" I ask her. "I don't want to go home." she says quietly. "Where do you want to go?" I ask keeping my eyes on the road. The pain in my hand is subsiding.

"Anywhere but home."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Jamie is super prevy in this chapter but that's how I wanted this to play out. I know it's short but I will have the next chapter up very soon! Always love feedback or reviews.


	21. darkness

Sansa POV

My heart is racing so fast that I can't hear anything but my blood pumping. The feeling of Jamie pressed against me and the roughness of his voice. I can't hear anything over the bumping and thumping of my heart. It is like a tiny humming bird fluttering in a cage that's desperate to get out.

I don't hear Sandor when he asks me if I am alright, I don't hear Theon get into the car and now I don't hear Theon ask me if it's alright I go home. No. No home, not now. Everyone will ask questions and fight, I can see the screaming match taking place.

"I don't want to go home." I say finally. "Where do you want to go?" Theon asks not taking his eyes off the road. "Anywhere but home." I say, my voice sounds weak and distant. 

We drive for what seems like hours,I keep my eyes closed until finally we stop. I peal open my eyelids to see nothing but open water in front of us. "Where are we?" I ask looking at Theon, who is staring at the water. "My home." He says in a sad voice. I want to ask him what he means, I want to do a lot of things but all I can imagine is Jamie's hands on me. "What I am going to do?" I ask him, I have no Idea but maybe he does. "ABout what?" He says and looks at me. "About tonight." I say with anger rising in my voice. "What do you want to do?" He says in a voice ever so calm. "Well I will have to tell the police and my-" I start to say but he instantly cuts me off. "We aren't telling the police." He says and starts taking out his phone. "What?!" I say anger pulsing through me. "What do you mean we aren't telling the police? He forced himself on me! Threatened me and beat me! What would have happened if you didn't show up!? Would he have raped me? What then?" I scream at him, all anger and rage that I didn't know had been building up inside me just spilled over. "What do you think happens when the police get involved, Sansa? What happens, tell me." Theon says in a very condescending tone. "They will arrest him and there will be a trial-" He cuts me off again. "No there won't. Because he is a Lannister, Tywin will destroy anyone in court. You and your family will look like fools." He says sharply. "I don't care! He tried to rape me! People have to know about that monster! WHat if he has done this to other girls?" I say and suddenly the car feels to small. I need out, I need air. I burst out of the car and I can't hold any of it in anymore. 

I scream and thrash. Tries running down my face and my sobs are loud and ugly. "I can tell you for a fact that he hasn't." Theon says from behind me. All the words are scratching metal to my ears. His voice melts into Jamie. I feel his arms wrap around me and I fall into them. His touch burns like Jamie's but I can't hold myself up. I sob into him and he rocks me slightly. "I don't know what to do." I say after I calm down a little. "We will figure something out. don't worry, I will protect you." Theon says and runs his hand down my hair. "I don't want your protection." I say so quite that he can't hear me. 

* * *

 

Petyr POV

Anger pluses through me and I want to beat that damned Greyjoy but he is already gone. I walk upstairs and see blood and a smashed glass on the floor. No one is around. What did Theon mean? Who attacked Sansa? Who touched what was mine? 

I hear a painful moan from down the hall. I slowly walk toward the upstairs bathroom, I knock on the door and it opens so fast it almost startles me. There standing, with a small towel against a bloody nose, is Jamie Lannister. He looks more pissed off then ever and anger starts running through me. 

"Oh my, what happened?" I ask calmly. He removes the towel and reveals major bruising. "Fucking Greyjoy." He growls. "What do you mean?" I ask again keeping my cool. "I was trying to.....well it doesn't matter what I was trying to do but that fucking boy sucker-punched me." He says and the blood keeps rushing. "Do you want some ice?" I ask and I start balling my fists. Doesn't matter what he was doing? What he was touching? "Yes, I think that damned Greyjoy almost broke my nose." He says pinching the bridge and wincing. "Why did he punch you?" I ask and Jamie just looks at me. "That ass saw me making moves on a girl...women and thought I was abusing her." He says spitting into the sink and it's mostly blood. It is satisfying to see him bleed even though I would have much rathered to make it happen.

We hear footsteps and turn to see a shocked Cersie behind us. "Oh my gods! What happened?" SHe shrieks and pushes past me and holds his face in her hands. He pulls away with a disgusted look  "Don't touch me." He slurs at her. SHe keeps re-attaching herself to his face. "No let me see, you are hurt badl-" She's rubbing his cheek when he snaps "CERSIE ENOUGH!" He shouts at her and pushes passed both of us and leaves. 

Cersie's face is shocked at the least. "It is just pain talking." SHe says and brushes a little hair out of her face. "Yes of course." I say and move past her so she can leave and she walks past me with a sigh. 

* * *

 

I shut my door and instantly take out my phone. The party had died down about two afters after my talk with jamie.  I had boring talks with boring people and all I could think of was Sansa. SHe wasn't responding to any of my messages or calls, I know she is with Greyjoy. 

"Hello?" Her voice sounded ragged and rough. "Sansa, are you alright!" I shout into the phone. I sound a lot more mad then I want to and I feel a little bad when she speaks again. "Ya...I am fine..." SHe drifts off. "Where are you, I can come get you." I say offering. "Aaa....um....ok..." SHe says but she sounds unsure. "I am at Kraken cliff." SHe says sounding a little better but it's almost a whisper. "Sansa why are you so quiet?" I ask concern filling me. "Just come get me,....please." She says pleading. "I will see you soon sweetling." I say and hang up. 

* * *

I pull up to the cliff and see a grey car. Sansa slips out and walks to me car. I can see a bruise on her lip and temple. I get out of the car to open her door but when she gets to me she wraps her arms around me. I hug her back and look up to see Greyjoy watching us. He has a dirty look on his face and that brings a grin to mine. "Let's go." She whispers. I nod and release her. I don't take my eyes off Greyjoy until I slide into my slide of the car. I see Sansa give him a small wave and him return it. 

WE drive in silence for a long time but I can't hold back anymore. "Sansa I need to know what happened." I say in a gentle voice. "It..it was ja-jamie." She barely stutters out. "I know it's hard but you need to tell me." I say placing a hand on her thigh and she flinches away. 

"He was upstairs when I was leaving and started talking to me. He accused me of sleeping with you and then-then..." SHe trails off but I know what is coming next. Tears are forming in her eyes, I hate to see her like this. "Sansa please keep going." I say trying to get her to keep talking. "He just pressed himself to me and groped me. I screamed but he would cover my mouth with his. I tried and tried to get him off me but he was so strong..." SHe is full out crying now, I pull into my garage and get out to help her out. I have never had so much anger go through me. He touched her, hurt her and got away with just a broken nose. I pull her into my arms the instant she gets out of the car. SHe cries into my chest, "I won't let him near you. I won't let him hurt you." I say reassuring her. "He hit me." SHe says quite as a mouse. I want to punch something but I can't. "Come on let's go inside." I say and lead her through the door. 

* * *

Sansa POV

I am in his room, I was so relieved to see him pull up to the cliff. I was grateful that Theon helped ,me but being in his arms felt wrong. I wanted Petyr, needed him. 

"Here." I didn't even hear him come in. He hands me a pair a sweatpants and black t-shirt. "Thank you." I say taking them. I don't want to feel this pain that's running through my veins anymore. I need something to take it away, now. 

"Petyr?" I ask and he looks up from his phone. "Yes? Is everything alright?" He asks. "Do you still want me?" I ask standing up. "Of course I do. Why would you think I wouldn't?" He asks wrapping an arm around my waist. His touch doesn't burn like Theon's or Jamie, but maybe I am just telling myself that. I don't care about that right now. "Because another man's hands have touched my body." I say placing my hands on his shoulders and he just laughs a little but gets serious. "I will never not want you." He says with such seriousness it almost scares. "Petyr, I want you to take me." I say with a pull on his tie. I need the pain gone.  we walk backwards before we fall on the bed. "Sansa, not after tonight." He says but doesn't get off me. "Petyr I need to pain to go away." I say and tears start running down my face again. "Sansa me taking you will only bring you more pain." He says and he wipes my tears away. "I need a different pain then I am feeling." I plead to him. "Sansa not in your weakened state." He says and gets off me. I turn to I am on my side and away from him. "Sansa don't be mad." HE says and lies back down. His chest pressed firmly on my back, he wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck. "Sleep now Sansa." He says and a suddenly urge for sleep overcomes me and I drift into the promising darkness with no hesitation.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Please comment! Xoxo


	22. soft spot

SAnsa POV

I feel Petyr's chest rise and fall against my back. The morning sunlight streams in through the blinds. I am still wearing my dress from last night and I can feel Petyr is still wearing his tuxedo. 

My dreams were littered with Jamie's hands and mouth. I fought and fought but this time no one came and Jamie didn't stop.

A vibration rumbles the bed and Petyr stirs. The phones starts vibrating from a phone call and Petyr finally wakes up to pick it up. 

"Hello?" He says in an extremely groggy voice. "What?" He says panicked and checks his watch. "You will be here in 20 minutes?" His voice sounds completely awake now. "Yes, ok goodbye." He hangs up and turn to look at me. "The Lannisters are coming." He says and gets out of the bed. "I don't have enough time to get you home, are you alright with staying upstairs?" He asks while he strips from his wrinkled coat and dress shirt. I just nod and sit up. He disappears into the bathroom and soon I hear the shower start up.

I stand up and look in the mirror. A bruised has blossomed like a flower on my face and the dark blue and purple cover my temple. I strip out of my silky dress that I had felt beautiful in but now it is just a memory of last night. I dress in the clothes Petyr gave me last night and head down stairs. I straighten up his house slightly and get some food.

I am sipping a cup of tea and eating a apple when He comes down stairs and I know that he is not in a good mood. His suit is crisp, his hair and mustache are perfect. This isn't the Petyr from last night, the Petyr who cared enough about me not to sleep with me when I practically threw myself at him. This is the Petyr that I hear whispers of, this is the Petyr that is ruthless and this is the Petyr that helps the Lannisters. This is Littlefinger.

He barely looks at me before he tells me to go upstairs. I walk to the bottom of the stairs and turn to him "Is Jamie going to be here?" I ask and he looks up at me. "Yes." He says in a dark voice. I just nod and turn to head up the stairs. "He won't get away with this." I hear him say from behind me. "Hasn't he already?" I say and walk up the rest of the stairs before he responds. 

* * *

Petyr POV

It hurts when she says those words, she didn't even look back at me and I want to reassure her that he will go down but she is gone.

I go back to my serious mood and go to my office. I open my laptop to three new emails. One from the Lannisters about this morning, another from a different client and a third from a blocked email address. It's the blackmailers.

I open it and several different photo attachments open up. They are photos of Jamie and Sansa, him pressed to her and even one where he is striking her. There is even one where Theon is helping her up. Anger starts to boil in me, I go to the end of the email and it reads.

Dear Petyr,

Is it hard to see your little toy being played with by somebody else? Don't worry Jamie will be getting what he deserves very soon. Well unless We get what We want. Another Lannister added to my long list of revenge.

We have many pons in this game and We am so close to winning.

That's the end. I slam my fist into the table and download the photos into my computer. I hear a knock at the door and get up to answer it. Tywin, Cersie, Joffrey, Margery, Tyrion and Jamie are standing on my front steps. 

"My apologies that we had to come to your house but I couldn't risk anything." Says Tywin and I move aside to let them through. Each passes with a small smile and when Jamie passes he grips my shoulder tightly "Let's find out if I am royally fucked, shall we?" He says with a cheep grin. I want to break each finger that he ran down Sansa body.

"Would anyone like water or tea?" I ask once we are all seated in my office. "No thank you." Says Tywin on behave of everyone. "Okay then let's get down to business. What is the urgent and pressing matter?" I ask pretending "Those blackmailers have gotten more information on Jamie." Tywin says and Cersie scoffs "I don't even think it is that big of a deal unless the Stark bitch talks." Cersie says shooting daggers at jamie. "Sansa won't say a word, she doesn't have a brave bone in her whole body." Joffrey says and Margery nods in agreement. They don't know that. "What are you talking about?" I ask with an eyebrow raise. "Here." Jamie says and hands me his phone. It is the same photo email I got but with no message but "Now we know more." and that's all. I pretend to stare at the photos and keep a stone face. "Well....that's.." I pretend to at a loss of words. "That's stupid." Cersie finishes for me and I can tell she is angry. Jamie and her shoot looks at each other. "Was it stupid to think that someone wanted to sleep with me?" Jamie barks at her. "Well obviously she didn't!" Cersie spits back at him and crosses her arms. "Well she isn't wrong." I interrupt them from getting into a bigger fight. Jamie rips his phone out of my hand and sits back into his chair. "Well what should we do?" Tywin asks and I can tell he is getting impatient. "What are their demands?" I ask and take a seat on the edge of the front of my desk. All of them look at each other as if none of them wanted to say it.

"They want something from all of us." Margery says finally. I motion with my hand for her to continue. 

"They want a very large amount of money." Tywin says "An amount of money you can't give them?" I ask, the Lannisters have a lot of money but If it's too much then they must want a lot. "We have the money but they want more." He says with edge. "Then what is the problem?" 

"They want more but it keeps getting worse and worse." Margery says and she sounds small and far away. "They started with money when they had our tape. Then they found out things about Cersie and Jamie-" Cersie erupts and says "Which aren't true!" and Margery continues. "Yes which isn't true but they demanded Jamie and Cersie to get engaged to people for some reason! Then they are accusing Tywin of illegally getting money into Lanni-corp. They are demanding more money for that and they want all legal documents of his wife, Shia and now they are demanding Jamie confession to sexually assaulting Sansa!" Margery started out calm but now is practically shouting.

"Allegedly." Jamie adds in at the end. "Shove that excuse up your ass! There are pictures of you and her!" Tyrion shouts out at his brother. "YOu don't know what happened!" Jamie sneered at him. "Oh yes because the innocent Sansa Stark likes being beaten and faked raped to get her off." Tyrion says standing. "You have always had a soft spot for her and I bet you are just angry that I got to her first!" Jamie stands also and now it's head to head. "A soft spot? Maybe I have a soft spot for the girl who has been nothing but terrorized by this family and now has had two pairs of unwanted Lannister hands on her!" Tyrion says and points at joffrey. "Well why don't we ask Baelish what she likes in the bedroom?" Jamie says and now everyones eyes are on me. I stand from my desk "What are you suggesting?" I ask Jamie and I see Tyrion straighten his tie awkwardly. "I am suggesting that I saw you and her leave that same room almost 2 minutes apart." Jamie says smugly. "Have anything to prove it?" I ask keeping a straight face and Jamie's smile fades. "Because I have proof that you did try to get up her dress." I say and I can see Jamie trying to come up with a counter argument. "I think you are fucking Sansa because how in love you were with Catelyn stark wait I mean how in love you ARE. Tell me Baelish does the scar still burn?" Jamie ask and all the burning and rough anger I had been been building up all day split over. 

"You think I would touch a 17 year old girl? You think I am that pathetic? Pathetic like you? You are so sad and so worthless looking to everybody around you that you need to try it on a teenaged girl. And even then she didn't want you. I am worth more than that, unlike you. Tell me Jamie how does it feel to know that not a single person wants to be wit you?" I say and it almost burns coming out of my mouth, and i am glad Sansa isn't here to hear my lies. 

All I see is Jamie's red face of anger and then a numb, blackened pain. Jamie just punched me and I can feel blood starting to drip off my face. The pain is strong but I straighten my back and turn to him with a set jaw. I see everyones shocked faces, "Get out." I say roughly and turn to the rest of them "All of you." I say as calmly as I can. All of them stand and leave my office. I turn and lean over from the pain. I grunt and moan lightly as I walk upstairs. 

I hear the shower going in the en suite bathroom. I walk in and see Sansa under the stream of water. Her tight body dripping with beads of water. She turns and jumps at the sight of me. "Oh my! Petyr! What happened!" She turns off the water and runs over to me. She is stark naked in front of me and I don't think she realises it. "Jamie and I got in a fight." I say and brush a damp piece of hair out of her face. "About what?" She asks and grabs a small towel off the counter and runs it under some water. She daps it on my face and wince, pain blossoming even more. "You." I says and she looks up at me. She kisses me at the moment. 

Our mouths dance and she breaks it and pushes me against the bathroom counter. She runs herself down my body and settles on her knees. I don't stop her when she undid my belt. I get a little hard, soon she is pulling down my pants and underwear. She takes me into her hand and starts pumping me slightly. It still feels amuture but she is still learning. Sansa looks up at me through her long lashes and takes my head into her mouth. I feel her tongue run over my tip and I release a throaty moan. The pain in my face is being subsidized by the pleasure. She goes down as far as she can and I hear her gag slightly. Her tongue runs down my length and she goes back to taking it all. She doesn't break eye contact throughout it all. She starts running her hand up and down the base with what she can't fit into her mouth. My cock is getting hard beyond belief and my orgasm is coming soon. The pleasure is amazing and I don't want it to end but soon I am unraveling onto her face.

At the end She is smiling up at me, "Now I am dirty again." She says with a giggle. All the worries I had before are gone for the moment and Sansa seems happy. Well she seems happy for now and I chose to accept this warm moment and join Sansa for another shower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know at the end Sansa seems really happy but that is about to change with what she find out next chapter. Next Chapter will have 4 different peoples POVs and a lot of drama will go down. I love feed back! Xoxo


	23. step 4

Me and Sansa sit on the couch after a small lunch. We turn on the television and watch the news. Sansa has been in a better mood then she was in the morning and she hasn't asked a single thing about the meeting. A purple bruise has darken on my face but it's still small compared to Sansa's. I hear the microwave go off behind me "Popcorn's ready." Sansa says happily and starts to get up but I stop her and tell her I am going to make some tea. "Can you make me a licorice mint one please?" SHe says and I nod. 

after I take out the popcorn and place it in a bowl, I boil some water. There isn't any licorice mint left.

"There isn't any licorice mint....." I trail off when I see Sansa standing, her eyes glued to her phone screen and I can hear my voice coming from it. "Pathetic like you? You are so sad and so worthless looking to everybody around you that you need to try it on a teenaged girl. And even then she didn't want you. I am worth more than that, unlike you. Tell me Jamie how does it feel to know that not a single person wants to be with you?" I hear Jamie punch me and my groan of pain. "Get out." A small pause. "All of you." and Sansa looks up at me. 

"Sansa it's not what you think." I say putting down the cups of tea. "Pathetic? Really it's pathetic to want me? You must be the most pathetic man in the world because you were the one who started this whole thing." Sansa shouts at me and I can see the anger burn in her eyes. "Sansa I had to say those things, they were accusing me of sleeping with you." I say taking a step closer to her. "Don't come closer. You said he wouldn't get away with it and you let him get away with punching you in the face!" She shouts even louder. "I am sorry Sansa, list-" I get cut off by Sansa's burning words. "Do you think I am some sort of a joke? Is that what this all is? A game? Because I must say you are a very convincing player." She says bitterly calm and I can see tears forming in her eyes. "Sansa it is a game I am playing but not on you. I am playing it on all of them." I say trying to get her to understand. "How stupid do you think I am? Do you think I believe that? You have been working for the Lannisters for years!" She says, starting to shout again. "I don't think you are stupid Sansa! You just don't understand how to play this game. It is a game that lasts for years. I have been playing the Lannisters for so long." I say and i am starting to get frustrated. She justs laughs bitterly. "Petyr just stop. I know you are a liar, I know how manipulating you are but I never knew just how good you were at it. " She says and the words hurt coming from her. "I would never lie to you." I say and I can't hind my hurt from my voice. Her stare of anger doesn't waver. "Sansa you are driving me insane! I want to protect you and I shouldn't have said those things but they wouldn't have believed me otherwise!" I shout at her and I regret it. "Protect me?" She says with a forced laugh. "Yes! I want to protect you! but you are making it so hard! I toke on this burden...wait that's not what I meant." I say, the words were spilling out of my mouth and I couldn't stop myself.  "I am so sorry I have given you the burden of protecting me. But you know what? You won't have to worry about that anymore." She says and only takes me a few moments to truly understand what she means. "Sansa I didn't mean that, you-" I get cut off again. "Call me a cab." She says and a few tears drip out of her blue eyes before she turns and heads upstairs. 

"Fuck!" I shout and kick my coffee table, the tea cups fall and break on the floor. What is this girl doing to me? She is making me weak and vulnerable. She is doing what her mother did to me when i was young. 

* * *

Sansa POV

I hear him curse and he sound of breaking glass. The tears are pouring out of my eyes now and I can't hold back loud sobs. The words in the video hurt because they sounded so believable, He sounded so believable. 

I take out my phone and dial Theon's number. "Hello?" He says and I try to collect myself "Theon?" I ask. "Sansa?Are you alright?" He must have heard my weak voice. "Not really. Can I come over?" I ask and I collect the little things I had left in Petyr room. "Yeah of course. Do you need a ride?" He asks and he sounds worried. I hold my phone in place with my shoulder and ear while I place my strappy heels and silky dress in a canvas bag I had found in petyr closet. "No, just your address." I say with a wipe of my eyes. "5625 crescent park,." He says and I say a quick goodbye and hang up.

I look up and see myself in the mirror on Petyr wall. I am sitting on my knees, in a room only lit by the hallway light and a small bag in front of me. I look like I need protection, I look small and weak but I am not. I can't be, I need to look strong. 

I collect myself and stand up when I hear Petyr's footsteps coming upstairs. "The cab is here." He says sadly. "You don't have to go." He says once we are downstairs. I don't give him the satisfaction of a response. He walks me out and I slide into the car. He holds the door open and hands me a small amount of money. I just stare up at him "It's for the cab fare." He says and I take it. "I will give in my notice and all of your things back on monday." I say looking ahead. "Sansa please don't do this." He pleads and it hurts me to hear him like this but I can't look at him. "5625 crescent park please." I say to the cabbie. I turn ,my head to look at him and he looks just as sad and his voice sounds. "Goodbye Petyr." And I close the door. 

I don't let myself look back.

* * *

Theon POV

I hear a soft knock on my door. I get up and I open the door. Sansa is standing there and it's obvious she has been crying. "Hey come in." I say and move aside to let her through. "Thanks for letting me come here." She says with a small smile. "No problem, if you don't mind me asking what happened." I say as she sits down on my couch. "Um...well..you know how Petyr picked me up last night?" She starts and i sit on the coffee table to  face her. "Yes of course." I say and she continues. "What I am about to tell you, you can't tell anyone." SHe says and looks me in the eyes. "I won't." I say "Promise?" She asks. "I promise." I say with a goofy s,mile. "Me and Petyr are in a relationship." She says and I try to acted surprised. "Well were in a relationship." She adds "Were?" I ask sitting up a little. Did she break up with him or the otherway around? "I think I just broke up with him." She says looks away from me. "What do you mean you think?" I ask and she doesn't want to make eye contact with me but I can l tell she is crying. "I don't know." She says and puts her head in her hands. She starts to sob and I move to the couch. I wrap my arm around her and she leans into me. "I don't know." She repeats and I rub up and down her arms. "Sansa it's going to be okay. What did he do?" I ask and she sits up and wipes her eyes. "Well the Lannisters came over this morning to talk to him about what happened with Jamie last night and I don't know have but him and Jamie got in a fight. They argued about me and Petyr said it was pathetic to be with a 17 year old and it just seemed to me like I was a joke to him. I don't know maybe I overreacted. Do you think I made a mistake?" SHe asks and looks at me. 

This isn't news to me, I know everything that happened and I was the one who sent it to her. I never thought she'd come to my apartment but I did want her to break up with Petyr. 

"Did he make you happy?" I ask with pure curiosity. I don't need to know this but I want to know. I want to know if that sleaze ball makes her happy. "Well he did." She says with a few more tears. She turns and sits on one of hers knees so she is facing me. "He would make me so happy, he would make me feel important and special." She says with a sad smile. She has a slight jump and she stands. "What if I made a huge mistake?" SHe runs her hands through her hair. Sansa starts pacing around my living room and I can see her visually panic. I stand and walk over to her. "Sansa calm down. You didn't make a bad choice." I say and stand in front of her so that she will stop pacing. "How do you know that?" SHe says sadly. "How would it have ended?" I ask her and she looks up at me confused. "Your relationship would never work." I say brushing some hair out of her face. "I guess you're right." She says with a heavy sigh. "I know it hurts right now Sansa but it's better that you get hurt now versus someone in your family finds out and it would just be ugly." I say trying to comfort her. SHe gives a small smile and sits back down on the couch.

"Are you hungry?" I ask her and she nods. "Chinese?" and she nods. After I order the food I need to call my boss. "Sansa will you excuse me?" I ask and she nods. I step into my bedroom and dial her number.

"Theon? Hello? Why are you calling so late?" Her voice rough. "It's 4 in the afternoon." I say with a little edge. "Don't get snippy boy, I was at the party last night and drank to much." She says with a yawn. "You weren't invited to the party, that's why you hired me." I say, this women is crazy. "Why are you even calling?" She says rudely. "I have Sansa Stark in my living room." I say looking at my bedroom door, wondering if Sansa could hear me. "Really? She left Petyr that quickly?" She says almost ecstatically and she purrs Petyr's name. "Yes and I want to start step 4 now if that's alright with you?"I say it as a question but I don't need her answer. "Yes! Go go! Work your magic on the little whore." SHe says shouting into the phone. "She isn't a whore, she is real-" SHe hangs up and I grunt in annoyance.

"Sansa?" I ask when I see she isn't in the living room. "In the kitchen." I hear and follow the sound into the kitchen. "I was thinking about staying at Theon's tonight" Sansa pauses, she is on the phone. "I know I stayed out last night, but it's Theon! I haven't seen him in so long." I smile at her and she returns it. "Thanks mom. Love you too." She hangs up and looks up at me. "Is it alright if I stay here?" SHe asks "Ya totaly." I say and slide past her to the fridge. I feel her warmth for a moment and open the fridge door. "Want a drink?" I ask her while I take out a beer. "Wine?" SHe asks and I look up at her confused.  "Petyr introduced me to it." SHe says with a small blush. "Alrighty." I say and take out a small bottle of wine. I uncork it and pour it into a glass for her.

She takes a sip and stares at me the whole time. Was that a flirty stare? No she just broke up with her Boyfriend? Well no her boss. Either way she wouldn't move on this fast. But I need her to start to want me. Step 4 is to get Sansa in a relationship with me. To get her to love me so that Petyr will be hurt and damaged. He will be vulnerable and  easier to take down, that's what my boss says anyway. She says many things but I think her reason behind hurting the Lannisters and Petyr Baelish is more personal than anything. Either way I am happy to help her, I hate Lannisters and my hate for Baelish is starting to grow. 

A knock comes to the door and I open it to the delivery man. I pay and bring it to the kitchen. I serve it to Sansa and we sit on the couch to eat. "Sansa I know you don't want to talk about it, but I have to ask." I start and she looks up at me and nods. "How far did you and Peter go?" I say and she blushes. "Well we didn't have sex." SHe says awkwardly and she continues "But we went pretty far." She says and takes a bite of ginger chicken. I get an image of Petyr's head in between her legs and Sansa on her knees. I push that far out of my mind and clear my throat. "Sansa I won't tell anyone." I say reassuring her. "Thanks....Theon can I ask you something?" SHe asks turning to me. "Of course." I say and curiosity spikes in me. "What should I do about Jamie?" She asks with a heavy sigh. I thought she was going to ask me about her and Petyr's relationship, but this is alright. "Well you can't take him down in court." I say and an idea comes to mind but she won't like it. "I know I know but what else can I do? I can't let him get away with this." SHe says putting her head in her hands. "I have an Idea, I don't know how you will feel about it." I say and she motions her hand for me to continue. "Maybe you could take them down from the inside." I say and she looks very confused. "You are turning 18 in 2 weeks, so you will be legal age of constant." I say trying to get in the idea in her mind. "Theon, just say what you want me to do." SHe says with a bored voice. "Maybe you could seduce him, find information about him and take him down." I say and her eyes widen. "You want me to seduce him? Are you fucking crazy!" She shouts at me and the swearing coming from her innocent mouth sounds odd. "I know it's crazy. But look at it this way, no one would think it was you. You get your revenge and he gets taken down." I say trying to convince her. "He already has someone blackmailing him." SHe counters "I know and this is why no one would know it was you." I say and she looks at me with a weird look. "Theon I don't know. I don't think I could do it." She says and looks away. "What do you mean?" I ask and she looks back at me with sad eyes. "I don't think I can seduce him without vomiting. He is rough and likes to be in control. I just don't think I can let him touch me." SHe says and I can understand that. "Maybe you won't have too. Jamie wants what he can't have. That's why he wanted you." I say and she looks a little more on my side but I try a little harder. "You just have to make him want you, a little flirtation there, a little kiss there and you are in." I say with a clap and she nods. "It could work, but what if he forces himself on me again?" SHe says and I slide closer to her. "I won't let that happen." I put my arm around her and she leans into the seam of my shoulder. "Ok, I'll try." She says and she nods.

Now for step 5.

* * *

 

Jamie POV

I am sitting in the dark, drinking a scotch, while my father is trying to cover up my sexual assault case.  What has happened to my life? 

I kock comes to my door and Cersie strides in. Now I remember, she happened to my life. "Now what do i owe the pleasure, my sweet sister?" I say taking a long drink of my scotch. She sighs and turns on the light, I groan. SHe walks across the room and pours herself a drink, "Top me off?" I ask shaking my empty glass. "Fuck off." She says and leans against the cream colored wall. "are you just going to insult me?" I ask sarcastically. Of course she is that's all she does. "Why'd you do it?" She asks sadly. "WAs it something I did?" SHe asks and I stand up. I stride over to the bar. "No, it's nothing you did." I say with a pinch of my nose bridge. "Then what was it?" She demands. "Have you seen her? Her body? Her tight, young body? Her breasts?" I say with a chuckle. I am trying to piss her off. She gasps and then I am drenched. Covered in scotch, Cersie's scotch. I flick my hands to get some of it off and start laughing. "You are a prick!" SHe screams. I let my laughter slowly die down and then I snap. "WHat do you watch me to do? You don't want me!" SHe shrinks back. "You were the one who went away! You were the one who left me!"SHe shouts back. "I went away for 2 months! and you go jump in bed with another man!"I shout and she stands her ground. "As if you never slept with another women!" SHe screams at me. "I have never fucked another woman, I never made love to another woman and I have never loved another woman!" I shout at her and she scoffs. "Fucking and making love are the same thing." She says blandly. "Of course you think that way." I say and take a sip out of my glass. "What are we going to do?" She says sadly.

"I don't know." I say and it's the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's ok! Love feed bad Xoxo!


	24. Livestream

Sansa POV

The mere idea of seducing Jamie makes me want to vomit. Theon seems to think it's a good idea but I am still worried. THeon and I are sitting on the couch watching a horror movie. I chose the horror movie over a romantic comedy in fear of crying again. But it's not like Petyr and I relationship was a romantic comedy.

I focus on the blood dripping from a lifeless body in the movie instead of Petyr.

I hear the heavy rain pour on the rouf and I can tell this storm isn't going to let up anytime soon.

I hear soft snoring next to me. Theon had his arms crossed and head back, exposing his neck. He was out cold, I even see a little drool dripping from his mouth. I smile and I get up off a blanket I was sitting on and place it on top of him. I see a screen light up from the corner of my eye. I turn to see his computer on his desk open on his email. A new email flashing in his inbox. I walk over to the desk and see a clutter of folders and papers. I see Petyr's name on numerous papers and curiosity spikes in me. I take a seat at the desk and look behind me at a sleeping Theon. I pick up a folder and open it, it is a file on Jamie and Cersie Lannister. Birth certificates, schooling records, dental records, criminal records and things like that. I find a photo of the two suspiciously close together and another picture falls on the floor. I pick it up and can't hold back a gasp, in the photo Jamie and Cersie are kissing. Not a sibling kiss, a lover kiss. I place the photo back into the file and close the file. I feel wrong to my core because of that photo but now I want to know what else Theon has. I open the next file and it is on Tyrion Lannister. Information on his wife and himself. Next file, Tywin Lannister and his illegal money plans. Every file is the information that they are being blackmailed for, does Theon have something to do with that?

I open another file and it has Joffrey and Margery's sex tape and writings on them. All of this information is piling in and I can barely processes it all. What does Theon have to do with all of this. I open a dark blue folder and the first thing in the folder is a picture on me and Petyr in the parking garage, kissing.

He knew! He knew before I even told him! An idea sparks in my mind and I take out my phone. I snap a picture of each and every file until I have all the information I took in. I see a black folder that I hadn't opened and pick it up. I open it to a list.

1\. Gain information on Lannisters and Baelish

2\. Start blackmail process.

3\. Break up Petyr and Sansa.

4\. Seduce or gain Sansa's trust.

5\. Get Sansa to infiltrate the Lannisters.

6\. more info to come.

That's it, that's the whole list. It sounds like a fourth grader wrote this. There are two signatures at the bottom of the page. On being Theon and the other...... oh my god. It can't be.

* * *

 

Petyr POV

I slam my front door when I finally go inside. I stood outside for a solid 20 minutes after I couldn't see the taxi anymore. I went inside when I heard the rumble of an upcoming storm. I want to punch something, someone. To be specific I want to punch the person who sent her that video. I rush into my office and look around in the shelves behind me desk to see if there's a camera hidden. I can't find it, I need to find it. Anger pluses through and my blood is replaced with a bitter water. 

I start ripping out books and other things in my shelves until there is nothing but dust on the bare shelves. Books are scattered around me and I feel empty. I don't have Sansa anymore and the Lannisters are going to be destroyed by this blackmailer. I am losing control of my life because of a red-headed girl.

I hear a faint static sound from behind me. I turn to my desk and see a small red light from my computer's camera. It's coming from the computer. I press the spacebar and the whole screen lights up. Pictures of me and Sansa flood into my screen, blocking each space. Then a picture of Jamie and Sansa, next me and jamie arguing. The screen keeps pulling in photos and videos. It's filling up each and every space on my screen. A video pops up of my ripping books out of my shelves and now I see myself staring at my screen. 

They're filming me right now.

I press the power button on my computer, nothing happens. I press for longer, nothing.

I start to slam on the power button. Picture after picture keeps popping up covering the live stream of me. I keep slamming the power button and then start slamming all the buttons until a few pop out. They go flying and finally I break. 

I pick up the laptop and slam it into the desk. Over and over again. Pieces of it fly everywhere and I hear the screen crack. I slam it back down and I can barely see the pictures on the screen. They are broken and titchy but I can still she Sansa's perfect face. I pick up a mug of cold coffee on my desk and slowly pour the coffee onto the almost empty keyboard. I watch the screen turn black and I am left alone with my thoughts.

My thoughts about Sansa.

* * *

 

Darkness consumes my house and I don't want to turn on the light. I feel empty without Sansa, as does my house. 

I make myself some tea and sit on the couch. I turn on the tv and stare into it without really watch it. My phone buzzes in my pocket.

(1) New email: Sansa Stark

She messaged me. I open it hesitantly.

I need to speak with you.

That's all it says, I reply immediately.

How about tomorrow? Lunch at CresenBlue?

I send and she replies with a okay. I want to speak more but I'll have to wait till tomorrow.

* * *

I wait patiently at the restaurant. I am dressed in a crisp navy blue suit and I fidget with my cufflinks. I see her stroll in, looking beautiful as ever in a pair of dark green pants and white flowy blouse. 

I stand when she comes to the table, I reach to pull out her chair but she stops me. "I've got it." She says and sits down.

She is holding a manilla folder. I sit across from her and smile a small smile. "How are you?" I ask and she just stares at me with no expression. "Let's just get to why I needed to see you." SHe says coldly and takes out a few papers from the folder. 

The waiter comes and we order our food quickly.

"Here, you'll want to see this." SHe says handing me the papers. 

It is all the information of ever Lannister is on here. "Are these pictures of files?" I ask and she just nods. "Read through all of them." She says and takes a drink from her water.

I read them and slowly I realise that these belong to the blackmailer, Sansa must know who they are. "Do you-" I get stopped by the waiter placing the food on our table. "Thank you." She says and starts eating after he leaves. 

"Do you know who the blackmailer is?" I ask and she looks up. "Keep reading." She says and takes a bite of her pasta. 

I keep reading until I come to a list. A horribly written list but I look at the bottom of the page.

Two signatures, one being Theon Greyjoy.

The other belonging to....Oh my gods.

Lysa Tully's signature.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is a little shorter than normal but I wanted it to end on that note. Love feedback Xoxo


	25. addicted

Sansa POV

What is Theon thinking getting messed up in all of this? He can get in serious trouble, why would he want to hurt the Lannisters, why would he want to hurt me? 

I went to bed after I finished putting away all the files. I made sure they were back in place.

I send Petyr a quick email before I think about it to much, he responds right away. Setting a lunch for tomorrow and i reply with nothing but okay. I am not giving into him.

 I layed down on the couch next to Theon and looked at his sleeping form. He looks younger but who doesn't in there sleep? His jaw slightly slack and his chest rising and falling with each breath,. I watch it until sleep over comes me.

* * *

 

I tell Theon the moment that I wake up that I need to go home. He nods and drives me there. He acts as if nothing is wrong. Maynbe in his eyes there is nothing wrong with betraying me with my aunt whom I never met. 

Once I get into the house, mother says hello and asks me where I've been. I don't respond and move past her before she can see my bruise. I take a long shower and get dressed. My hair air dries and a dab on a little makeup. 

I walk into the restaurant and see him instantly.

He looks amazing, all dressed up in a nice blue suit. I have to remember I can't give into him, no matter how handsome he looks.

He stands when I get to the table, he reached for my chair. "I've got it." I say and I pull it out myself. I sit and he gives me a small smile

"How are you?" He asks and I keep a straight face.  "Let's just get to why I needed to see you." I said coldly and take out papers from the folder I brought with me. I see his face fall when I don't answer him, it hurts me to be cold to him.

The waiter comes and we order our food quickly.

"Here, you'll want to see this." I say and hand him some papers. The photos I took last night from Theon's desk.

"Are these pictures of files?" He asks and I just nod. "Read through all of them." I say and take a sip from my glass because I have to look away from his burning gaze. 

I can see him read through them. "Do you-" He starts but the waiter comes with our food. "Thank you." I say and start eating after he leaves. 

"Do you know who the blackmailer is?" He asks and I look up from my food. "Keep reading." I say with a small nod. I see his eyes widen.

"Lysa?" He asks and anger flashes on his face. He closes the folder. "Are you sure it's her?" He asks. "I don't know, I found this on Theon desk. I didn't know who else to come to." I admit almost quietly. "It's good that you did, we have to tell the Lannisters." He says and he makes a sour face. "Wait, we can't go to the Lannisters." I say alarmed "They'd arrest Theon!" I practically shout at him. "Shhh.. keep your voice down. "What do you expect? Theon and Lysa know too much about me, about us......wait when were you at Theon's?" He asks trying to change the subject. "Last night, that doesn't matter. What matters is that we know who the blackmailers are and all the stuff against the Lannisters. Don't you think we should use that too our advantage?" I asks and he doesn't show a trace of emotion. "Last night?" He asks and I huff with frustration. "What will happen when the Lannisters arrest Theon and Lysa? You think that they don't have some backup plan to expose us all if they get caught?" I counter, not thinking of that until just then. "You don't know what your are getting yourself into." He says and takes small bites from his food. 

"That's why I came to you." I say with defeat. I didn't want to admit anything to him, nothing that'd led him on but what am I kidding? I am addicted to him. Addicted to the feeling he gives me.

* * *

 Petyr POV

 Hearing her say that makes me want to hold her. To reach across the table and kiss her. It feelings like ages ago that I touched her, but it has only been 1 day since I felt her under my hands.

She was at Theon's last night and she found out more about this god damned blackmail case then I have in a few weeks. She is smart and I know she can pull off this plan that she is thinking up but I don't know.

"So what are you thinking?" I ask leaning back in my chair. She pushes away her empty plate and takes a breath. I start taking a sip from my drink.

"I will be seducing Jamie and Theon at the same time."

I choke on my drink and start coughing hysterically. After I calm down and look at her and I can see she is shifting under my burning gaze. "What?" I ask with a gridded tone. "I think your heard me." SHe says and I nod tightly. "I will not let you do that." I say and put my napkin on my half eaten food, my appetite gone. "I didn't know you were in control of me." SHe says almost timidly. "It's too dangerous, what if one of them forces themselves on you like Jamie did?" I ask leaning in close to make sure no one can hear. "Theon promised he wouldn't let Jamie hurt me again. Plus Theon would never do that." Sansa says with attitude. "SO now you can trust Theon? The person who is blackmailing you? Is he so trustworthy that you can risk getting raped?' I says and my words burn on the way out since i am so angry. SHe shrinks away in defeat. "I know this looks bad on his side, but I don't know why he is doing this and i want to know." She says with a few hand motions. "SO you think seducing him will be the best bet?" I ask and she shakes her head. "it's what he wants me to do. If he thinks that I am going along with his plan he will trust me. I will be able to find out more to the plan, who else is involved, why they are doing this and more." SHe says and she is right it is a good plan.

"Sansa are you sure you want to do this?" I ask and I really hope she doesn't want too.

"yes I am sure." She says and my stomach falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it is a little shorter than I wanted. I hope you like it, next chapter will have Lysa in it. I love feedback. Xoxo


	26. Lolita

Petyr POV

I almost hurts to look at her.

With her long auburn hair and perfect pale skin, with only a few freckles.

Her slightly cracked lips and long lashes.

I want nothing more then to make Sansa happy. Too see that smile play on those perfect plump lips and see her eyes shine.

It feels like forever since I've had her in my arms but it has only been two days.

Two days since I've felt her warmth against me. Two days since i felt her soft skin.

I crave her.

After the restaurant we decided to meet at my office today. I am sitting at my desk and I hear a solid knock on my door. "Come in." I say through the door and Ros strolls into my office. "Petyr how was your weekend?" SHe asks and takes a seat at my desk. She seems comfortable even though I told her off last time we spoke.

Wow that felt like a long time ago. 

"To be quite honest Ros it was terrible." I say and pick up the files that Sansa gave me. "May I ask why?" She asks and I just sigh and shake my head no. She gets the hit and moves along with the conversation. "Why weren't you here on Monday?" She asks and I look up at her. SHe has the same hair colour as Sansa but hers is all chemicals and dyes. Sansa is rich and natural. "I had things to take of for the Lannister case." I say and it isn't all lie. I mainly tried to talk Sansa out of her plan but I couldn't. "Any  leads?" She asks leaning in a little. "No." I say flatly.

"Well you got a package." She says as she gets up. She returns and places a brown paper covered parcel on my desk. I look at it with. "Thank you can go now." I say dismissing her but she stays put in front of my desk. I look up at her and she just looks guilty. "Ros?" I ask with a raised brow. "I just have to say I am sorry Petyr I shouldn't have kissed you and I know I said a lot of things but I wasn't thinking straight." SHe says with a shake of her head. I smile at her. "I appreciate that, don't worry about it." I say and she lets out a breath of relief and scurries out the door. That was kind of odd but I am more interested in this package. 

I pick it off my desk and feel out it's weight. It feels like a book and when I rip of the brown paper covering it it is a book.

Lolita.

I have heard of this book but never actual read it. I open the front cover to a inscription deticated to me.

_I thought this book would be perfect for you._

_Enjoy your Lolita while it lasts._

_You are one sick bastard._

_Love, Them  
_

What? What does that even mean? I flip the book open to the first line in the book.

_Lolita, light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul._

A knock comes to my door and I put almost slam the book down.

I feel an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach, guilt? No, loneliness? Perhaps. A second knock comes to my door, "Petyr are you there?" Sansa's voice fills my office. "Yes come in." I say as stand to greet her. "Sansa darling how are you?" I ask as I walk around my desk. She smiles a little uncomfortably "Sorry I know I shouldn't call you darling. It's just habits." I say and she laughs lightly. "Habits, funny." She says and turns away from me scanning my shelves. "What does that mean? I ask playfully. She turns to look at me and gives a small smile. "Nothing, it's just that we were together for maybe 72 hours and you made habits of calling me nicknames." She says and I lose my smile. "Being with you for even a moment is like a life time of happiness." I say and even i am taken back by the mush that has split out of my mouth. She looks away from my eyes and at my desk and her eyes light up.

"Oh my goodness! This is my favorite book!" SHe says excitingly and picks up Lolita. That fact that she brushed off my comment hurts but I don't react.

"I didn't know that." I say and walk over to her. "Well it's not like we talked much about ourselves when in our 72 hours." She says and opens the book to a random page. "I just love it so much but the ending always makes me sad." she says with a frown. "What happens in the end?" I ask when I m standing in front of her. I am 7 inches away from her hands that are holding the book. "You haven't read it?" She asks with a turn of her head to the side. "I am afraid not. What is it about?" I ask and she looks up at me. "Well it's about an older man who is obsessed with girls in between 9 and 14. He calls them nymphets." She says looking down at the book. "Why?" I ask not wanting this conversation to turn into talking about her seducing Jamie.

"Well when he was young around 14, the girl he loved died and he lost her. He was obsessed since boyhood about girls that age. Then he meets Dolores Haze, Lolita." She says and I nod for her to continue. "A prefect nymphet! He ends up marrying her mother just so he can stay close to her. " She keeps on going.

She tells me of Humbert and Lolita's adventures on the road. She goes into deep detail about his obsession of her and i can't shake the feeling that Humbert's obsession almost sounds like the one starting to grow for Sansa. SHe smiles and walks me through the story, getting extremely into it. Her hands waving every which way and she's moving around the room. Finally she gets to the end and she describes the brutal murder commit by Humbert because the man he murdered stole away his Lolita. Sansa finishes her little performance and i can't help smile at her brightly lit face. 

"Sorry, I got really off topic. I ruined the whole book for you and you won't be able to enjoy it as much." SHe says with a frown.

"Well I wasn't planning on reading it but I might now since you seem to love it so much." I says and she look confused. 

"Why did you buy it if you weren't going to read it?" She asks and takes a seat in a chair in front of my desk. "I didn't buy it. It was sent to me." I say and slowly reach for the book from her hands, our hands barely touch but I can tell it effects her as much as it effects me. SHe looks away and I open the book to the inscription and hand it back. She takes it with a small nod and I watch her eyes trail over the note written inside. "It's Lysa and Theon." Sansa says looking up. "That's what I was thinking too. Lysa was always a jealous women." I say and Sansa eyebrow raises in question. "What does that have to do with anything?" She asks and I realize she doesn't know that Lysa is in love with me. "Nothing really." I say, I should tell her but I can't. "No, no it means something. What is it? Were you guys a thing or something?" She asks standing from her chair. I don't respond just turn away from her now burning stare. "Oh my god. No wonder she hates me!" She practically yells. "Shh.. You don't want Ros hearing." i say and I turn to face her and  see anger boiling in her eyes. "Why should it matter? It was years ago." I say and I can see the anger is travailing through her body and is going to spill out of her mouth. 

"Why should it matter? You want to know why? Because that means if she is blackmailing us because me and you are in a relationship then this is your fault!" SHe bursts at me.

"In a relationship?" I ask I know I should be responding to her anger but she said that were in a relationship not out of one.

"Urg! You know what I mean!" She shouts back. "No I don't know what you mean. I want to know though. I have been acting like nothing has happened between us and i want to know where we stand." I say and I truly do hope she doesn't leave. She stares at me and I see her lips quivers. "Petyr, I don't want to talk about this right now." She says her voice suddenly quite. "Then when Sansa, we can't just put what happened behind us. " I say and I don't mean to scare her with my words but i can't help it. "You don't think I know that? You don't think i want it to go back to the way it was?" She says almost desperately. "Wait, you want it back?" I ask excitement running through me. "Of course I do! But look what is happening! My family is turning against me, my friends! Don't you see? The universe is trying tell tell us something!" She says and tears start forming in her eyes. "Theon and Lysa made us breakup, it wasn't the universe and even if it was I say fuck the universe and let yourself be happy. You were happy with me right?" I ask taking a small step closer. "Yes...no.. I don't know! We were together for a blink of an eye, that's barely enough to know how you feel about someone." She says and takes a deep breath. "It was enough time for me. Sansa I can't stand to be apart from you any longer. Please Sansa come back to  me and let me love you." I say and I have only felt this passionate about one other person but I don't dare to think of her face when her daughter is standing in front of me. 

I close the gap in between me and her and hold her delicate face in my hands. I close my eyes a press my forehead to hers. "Sansa you are tearing me apart. You are breaking down the walls it took so long to build. Please don't destroy me for no reason. Look at what your are doing>" I say in a whisper. What I say is true and i hope she real I open my eyes to hers closed. "Please." I say and the blue globes I have missed lock with my eyes. A tear rolls from her eyes and she leans in. 

The kiss was strong and almost brutal. We grind our mouths together as if we've been apart for years. It feels that way too. I grip her face and small of her back as if she'd fall away from the earth if I let go. She grips my shirt tight and I can feel a few tears run down her face. 

"Oh my god.... You fucking bastard!" I hear from the corner of my ear. I break the kiss and see Ros standing there. 

Fuck.

"Is this why you turned me down? Because you had some tight piece of ass on the side!" Ros screams at us, red faced. "Ros..." I am at a loss of words, this has never happened before. "Ros..." I start again but it fails. "You monster! She is 17!" Ros says and runs towards us. She grabs Sansa by the arm and rips her toward the door. "Ros! Let go!" Sansa tries to break free but she struggles. Ros then only pulls harder, "Sansa come on we need to get your out of here before he hurts you more!" Ros says threw gritted teeth. "Ros stop hurting her!"I shout at Ros roughly. I start to reach out for Sansa when she screams at Ros. "The only one who is hurting me is you!"

Ros stops and lets go her and she stumbles back. I steady her with my hand and Ros looks at us with a twisted face. "You two are sick!" She shouts. "Ros calm down!" I shout back at her. "You aren't getting away with this!" Ros screams at us and turns on her heel and leaves the room. I let go of Sansa and run after Ros. She isn't in the waiting room, but I can see that the elevator is in use. 

I run down the fire stairs and try to get the car park before her but by the 7th floor I have to stop. I am getting old.

I lost Ros and now she is going to tell the police.

She is going to take away Sansa.

She is gong to take away my Lolita.

* * *

Lysa POV

I stare at the screen.

His mouth. Petyr's mouth on the dirty little whore's mouth.

The Stark bitch has stolen my man. She has no idea who she is messing with.

"MOTHER!" I hear my sweet-robin shout through the halls. "MOTHER! WHERE ARE YOU?" He shouts again.

"In her darling!" I call for him and i hear his little padding feet run into my bedroom. He jumps on the plush bed I am sitting on and he looks at my computer screen. "Who's that mother?" He asks climbing onto my lap. "Well that's your soon-to-be daddy." I say kissing his forehead. "Why is he kissing that girl?" He asks pointing at the screen again. "Because he doesn't know he is in love with me yet." I say to my sweet boy. "Who is the girl?" He asks and he pulls the laptop closer to look.

"No one important." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Lysa's POV was really short. I know it took really long the update but I hope you like it. Love feedback! Xoxo


	27. Crush

Sansa POV

I am shaking. My mind is racing and my heart is beating to fast. The police is going to find out, my family is going to find out. Robb is going to be so disappointed!

Petyr burst back into the office and looks out of breath and frantic. I have never seen him go so berserk. "Sansa are you alright?" He asks stepping closer to me. Something tells me to move back but I can't find my feet. "Petyr see! This is what happens when we get together! We kissed and no you are going to go to jail and I am going to be publicly shunned!" I shout back at him. This is all going down hill. Why did I kiss him! It was all going to good but then I couldn't hold back and I had to feel him. 

"I am not going to let that happen." He says going straight to his desk. He walks up to me and grabs my shoulders "I will never let anything hurt you. I will go on the run for the rest of my life if it means you would be safe." He says and tears come to my eyes. I wrap my arms around him and collapse into tears. "What are we going to do?" I cry into his chest. "We are going to do your plan." He says and starts petting my hair. "My plan?" I ask tears slowing down. 

"You will seduce Jamie, get into his head and make him feel something for you. It doesn't have to be love but it has to be something. Then you will do the same to Theon. When they think they have everything in control you will tear them down. Limb from limb, brick from brick." He growls into my forehead. He rocks me back and forth. Even though his words were twisted I feel only delight from hearing him say them.

"Now you need to go home." He says pulling back. He is right. "What do I say happened to my eye?" I ask him collecting myself.

"Just say you woke up with it. Happened in your sleep or something." He says and I can tell he is turning into his work self. I walk over to him and give him the world's smallest kiss. "I will see you soon." WHen I pull away his eyes are closed and I rush from the room before I see him open them.

* * *

I pull into the drive way and quietly open the door.

"WHy are you sneaking into the house in the middle of the day?" I hear Robb ask. He walks into my line of vision and he is eating peanut butter off a spoon. "I...Uhhh.." I stutter with my words. "I didn't want to wake Rickon up from his nap." I say finally. "That's a nice thought but he won't even close his eyes to blink." Robb raises his hand signalling for me to listen upstairs. I hear a faight crying. I walk closer to Robb and try to go past him when he suddenly grabs my arm. "What happened to you eye?" He says with worry. "I think it happened in my sleep. I just woke up with i like this." I say casual. I hate lying to Robb, but I am going to be doing a lot of lying soon so I should get used to it. "Are you sure?" He asks uncertain. I nod and keep walking into the kitchen. I hear him follow me.

"If you ever were in trouble you'd tell me right?" He asks and I turn to look at him. "Of course I would." I say opening the fridge. I feel his eyes burn into the back of my head. "Sansa, please be honest with me. Did someone do that to you? Did a guy do that to you?" He asks anger rising in his voice at the last part. I turn to look at him. I stare him right in the eyes and say strongly. "No one did this to me. If I was being hurt by someone else i would have come straight to you." He looks convinced and is about to say something we my mom walks in.

"Finally I got him down-" SHe stops when she sees my face and runs towards me. "Oh my Sansa! What happened?" She says grabbing my face all over. "Mom, stop." I say pushing her hands away. "what on earth happened?" She says worried beyond belief. "I woke up with it mom." I say and I hear Robb giggle. "You need to be more careful." She says with a deepened brow. 

"Where's dad?" I ask and mom sighs "With Jamie Lannister." I stiffen at his name. "What? Why?" I ask and I get strange looks from them both. "I don't know, emergency meeting apparently." She says and walks out of the room when the phone starts ringing. "Why'd you get so tense at Jamie's name?" Robb asks putting his now empty spoon in the sink. "I just talked to him at the party that's all." I say and it isn't a total lie. "What about?" Robb asks standing in front my only way out of the kitchen. I feel my face get hot and I look away from Robb's eyes. "Wait, do you have a crush on Jamie?" Robb asks and my head snaps back to him. "No!" I shriek. "Oh my god! You totally do!"" He shouts and bursts out laughing. "Robb! I don't have a crush on him!" I shout back at him but the more I deny it the more he laughs. The idea of liking Jamie sickens me and I start getting angry. I push past Robb and start for my room. "Oh come on Sansa!" He shouts but I don't turn around. "Sansa Lannister!" He shouts after me and I run up into my room in a huff. 

Sansa Lannister, the words don't fit right in my mouth and it makes me sick.

I will never be a Lannister.

* * *

 

Ros POV

That sick bastard! Sansa has no idea what she is doing! She 17!

No wonder he likes her. She is like me but younger and more innocent. I deserve Petyr! Me! not the fucking child!

I slam my car door and start driving to my house. I have what I am going to say to the police. 

I just walked into the my boss sexual assaulting one of my co-workers.

Perfect and then when they why I didn't go to HR I will say with pause for dramatic effect of course. 

Because she is 17.

I knew from the moment I meet her she was going to be trouble.

I pull into my apartment complex and open the front gate. I go up the elevator and into my apartment. I take a few deep breathes before picking up the phone to call 911. Wait should I go straight to the police station? Yes that will be better. 

I start to put on my jacket when a sudden knock comes to my door.

I peer through the peep hole and I see a very handsome man. What is he doing here?

I open the door and smile at him. "Well who are you?" I ask putting out a hand.

"Theon, Theon Greyjoy." He smiles back, takes me hand and kisses it. "May I come in?" He asks and I move aside to let him in. "What can I do for you?" I ask and he takes a seat on my couch. He takes out a small file out a brief case and lays out on my coffee table. "You work for Littlefinger right?" He asks and I frown at the name. "Yes? Do this have something to do with him?" I ask blandly. "Yes but there's more." He says and hands me a small stack of paper. I read through them all. They are plans of blackmail and it proves that Petyr and Sansa have been fucking for a while now. "What do I have to do with this?" I finally ask.

"Well Sansa trusts you and you and Petyr have a very special relationship." He says with a small smile. "Well I don't know if either of them trust me anymore." I say sitting in the chair across from him. His smile fades and I can see in his eyes he is angry. "Why not?" He asks in a calmer voice then I would have thought.

"I just walked in on them kissing." I say and his face drops. He curses under his breath and stands up. "Was he kissing her or were they kissing together?" He asks rubbing his hand across his face. "I only saw them for a moment, but it looks like it was mainly him." I says and it isn't all lie. That's why I tried to pull Sansa away but she refused. "Okay, okay I can work with this." He says and suddenly walks up to me and kneels. "Ros you can not tell a single soul about what you saw." He says. "What! Why not! He is taking advantage of her!" I yell at him and he flinches at my sudden anger. I am not only mad about him taking advantage of her, I am also mad because I can be everything she can be and more. "If you tell anyone our plan will fail." He says in a calming voice. "SO?" I shout back. "If we succeed with our plan everyone will be taken down! Lannisters and Baelish! Two birds with one stone." He says with another happy smile. "And what id you don't succeed? What happens if the police find out what you are doing?" I ask crossing my arms. "You will not be tied into anything at all, we have a fall guy. If we get caught there will be someone to take the fall. They will find all the information and take down the Lannisters anyway." He says and I relax. Maybe this won't be so bad. "Okay, just one question. How did you know where I live?" I ask standing from my place on the chair and he stands also. "The same way we know everything." He says and starts cleaning up the papers on the table. "How is that?" I ask and he just laughs. "You don't need to know that." HE says and I raise an eyebrow at him. "I am just messing with you. I googled it." He says closing his little brief case. "I will be in touch soon." He says. "Is it just us two?" I ask and He nods. "Yes just us two." He says and takes me hand and raises it to his lips. "Good day." He lets himself out and fear starts creeping in on me.

* * *

Theon POV

I leave Ros's apartment and wipe my mouth of her pungent perfume. My lips barely touch me hand and my lips are plump with a flower scent. I pick out my phone and dial Lysa's number. "Hello?" She hisses into the speaker. "It's done, Ros is on our side." I say and I can feel her creepy smile through the phone. "Good, you didn't tell her about me did you?" She asks with edge. "No of course not." I say with a bitter tone and she barks back at me with a rough "Don't talk to me that way." 

"Is she completely oblivious to that fact that she will be the one we pin this on if get caught right?" She asks and i hear a little voice behind hers. "Is someone with you?" I ask sliding into my car. "It's my son. Answer my question." She says, she has a son? "Yes completely oblivious. But there will be a small bump in our plan. She walked into him kissing her." I say and move the phone away from me ear when she shrieks in it. "What! HE kissed her! Why were they even together!" She shouts and I groan internally. "I don't know, but she promised not to tell anyone." I say and she breathes heavily into the phone. "I can work with this." SHe shouts into the phone and hangs up on me. 

i sigh and turn my car on. I start my to the Stark house for dinner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love feedback! Xoxo


	28. X

Theon POV 

As I drive down the highway I think of all those years ago when I kissed Sansa.

That night I was trying to drown out my father's voice with beer. I remember the words he shouted at me when he saw my report card.

_I paid for 4 years of fancy boarding school and this is what you come back with.  
_

_I shouldn't have let you go off with those Starks. They are the ones got all the wrong values into your head._

_They aren't your family, they never will be._

_Shit grades for a shit son. You will never accomplish anything. Ever._

I didn't understand why he blamed the Starks for my grades, still don't. The Starks have been nothing but family to me and now i am betraying them . 

I slam my fist into the stirring wheel. What did I get myself into? I hated the Starks for so many years after that party but now seeing them all again. All their happy faces, I regret ever helping Lysa. But I am too deep now, she knows to much. The Starks won't be too hurt in all of this, hopefully.

I remember three hours before the party i left my house for what i thought was the last time. I told m,y dad to fuck off and got all my things and left. I told Robb everything and it was the first time i cried in front of him but he just listen. He promised he'd always be there for me, through thick and thin. I sat there at the party, I drank my weight in beer and slept with someone I don't remember. I dragged myself upstairs to find a bathroom but all were occupied. Then I saw Sansa's door, I knew she was locked in there because i help shove her in. I slugged over to her door, reeking of beer and sex, and told myself I was going in because I thought there was a bathroom in her room. I knew there wasn't. I opened the door and she looked more then surprised to see me. She asked why I was there and I said I needed to get away from the party and all the other rooms were taken by lovers. I sat on her bed and fought off vomit from coming out of me. We talked, about everything from school to my sex life. I almost told her I had just slept with someone in the forest behind there house, she was to young to hear that. I did tell her of the time I was hooking up with blonde at school and the principal walked in. She laughed at that and said she'd never been kissed.

I don't think I ever wanted to admit to myself that I had feelings for Sansa. Yes she was much younger and my best friend's little sister but I still got a feeling when I saw her in the pool. It wasn't just a physical attraction, I could tell her anything and everything. She wasn't judgmental or rude, she was sweet and kind. Now that she was a women the attraction is stronger, seeing her smile bubbles something deep inside me. Hearing her voice is soothing and reminds me of a time with out worry.

I took the chance and kissed her. I taught her untouched lips how to move and my drunkenness took over and I started on her shirt. She didn't seem to care. But Robb did, he saw me pawing at his little sister. I have never seen him so angry. He punched me in the face and I left the room. I thought about what I was going to say to him but by the time he caught up with me I could tell he wasn't in the mood for talking. "You are nothing but scum. Sansa? Really? That first girl wasn't enough? You had to go for my sister?" HE yelled at me and dragged me to the front lawn. People started to crowd around us when he started yelling. "Your father is right! You will never amount to anything!" He shouted and the words stung more then my father's. I knew Robb was drunk and didn't know what he was saying. "Robb you don't mean that." I slurred to him. 

 _Fight. Fight. Fight_.

THe crowd chanted and I saw get ready to punch me again. I punched him before he got the chance too. He fell to the ground as pain blossomed into my hand. Just like when I punched Jamie. 

I shake the memories of that night off. Robb had called me the next day apologizing but my father wouldn't let me speak with him. You should have seen the look of satisfaction my father had when he saw me slinking back into the house.

After that I left for my senior year and never came back. I have seen my dad since but only because I needed my birth certificate.

I had stayed with the Bolton's through out my senior year. Ramsay Bolton was a weird guy and always called me reek.

After that I went to collage, the same as Robb,. We didn't talk at all after the party until my second semester when I saw him in my lecture hall. He came up and talked to me. It was nice and we started hanging out again. Then I got the opportunity of a lifetime. I got to start my own company, one that would rival my father's but I needed an investor. That's where Lysa came in. SHe told me she'd give as much money as I needed if I helped her take down the Lannisters. I saw it as killing two birds with one stone. I accepted and since 5 months ago I've been intertwined in her web. She is bat shit crazy but I need the money. I didn't know the Starks would get tangled up in this. 

I pull into the Starks driveway and slip out of the car. 

* * *

 

Arya PO

I am sitting in Gendry pool house, in one of his band t-shirts. He climbs down from the loft bed and walks over to me. "God you look sexy in that." He says wrapping his arms around me. I stand and wrap mine around his neck. "You've said like 30 times." I say swaying a little. "Thant's because it's true." He says and kissing me. I deep the kiss but pressing myself to him and standing on my tippy toes. "SO what shall I make us for dinner?" He asks after he breaks to kiss.

DINNER! "Fuck! I totally forgot I have a family dinner tonight!" I say and run out of his arms. 

I run up the loft ladder, collect my things and back down the ladder in a flash. "What will your family say to you coming home after three days away and you aren't even wearing your own clothes." He says while I slip on a pair of flip flops I had left here before. I look down at my outfit, his sweat pants that I slip on when I as upstairs looks absolutely ridiculous paired with the band T-shirt. "They've seen me in worse." I say with a shrug. I walk over to him, "So how abut a ride?" I ask and he rolls his eye. "Come on." He slips on his own jacket and garb his keys. We reach the front on the house to take the Lannister car when we hear a throat clearing behind us. It's Tyrion Lannister and he doesn't look completely sober. "Well Gendry who do we have here?" He asks and I see Gendry's face get redder then Sansa's hair. I reach out my hand and smile. "Arya." I say and he takes my hand to shake. "Tyrion, are you Arya Stark? As in Ned's daughter?" He asks and I nod. Gendry reaches and scratches the back of his neck. "Well I have to get her home, can I take the company car?" Gendry asks and Tyrion laughs. "Of course! Get her home safe." He says and starts turning away to the house. "Mr. Lannister?" I ask after him. He turns back. "I know it's a lot to ask but could you not mention this to my father? I know you do a lot of work with him and I want to be the one to tell him I am in a relationship." I ask hopefully. "Of course, secret's safe with me." He says and turns away swaying his way to the house.

"Come let's go before I am late."

* * *

We pull up to my house. "I remember the first time i picked you up to sneak out with me." Gendry says turning down the radio. We were just jamming out to some old rock and I was laughing my head off at his terrible singing. I turn and smile at him. "Me too." I kiss him then. It's a long and deep kiss. Gendry holds my face in places and I pull him closer. 

_Tap Tap Tap_

A shock goes through the both of us we break apart and I except to see mom waiting outside of the car for my but I see Sansa instead. Wearing a smart ass smirk. "I'll see you later Gendry." I say and he nods. I open the door and Sansa giggles. "Hi Gendry." She says and I fume with anger. "Sansa. I'll call you Arya. Goodnight lady Starks." He says and I close the door and he drives off. "Gendry! My god Arya he is like 4 years older then you!" She giggles at me. "But it's not like I can say anything." She says with a sigh. "What? Wait are you seeing someone older?" I ask suddenly caring about what my sister does. "It's complicated." SHe says and shrugs. "Fuck buddies?" I ask and her head shoots up. "No! I haven't had sex." She says and then gives me a look. "Maybe that's why it's complicated because you won't put out." I say and start for the house. "No! Trust me it's me who's making it complicated." She says and follows me to the front steps. "Wait have you had sex?" She stops me by grabbing my arm. "What do you care?" I ask getting defensive. "You have! God why do you have to do everything before me?" She asks roughly. "Like what?" I ask. "Getting drunk, kissing, dating, having fucking sex!" She practical shouts. "Sansa we are right in front of the house." I say quieting her.

"Arya what I am about to tell you is super secret. I know we have never been the closest sisters but-" She starts and I cut in. "Tell me about it." "But I trust you." She starts again. "Okay get on with it." I say wanting to get out of the cold. 

"The older guy is Petyr Baelish." She says so fast I almost don't hear her. 

"What?" Is all I can get out then. "My Lawyer? Your boss?" I ask her stepping closer to talk quieter. 

""You can't tell anybody!" She says and sticks out her pinky finger. "My god you are so elementary. Maybe this is why you haven't had sex." I say but stick out my pinky away. "Promise?" SHe asks, "Yup." I answer. "Say it properly." She says and hooks our fingers together. "Promise." I say dully. "Okay, good. Wow that was our first sisterly moment. Only took us 15 years." She says with a big smile on her face."Don't plan on having a lot more." I say turning for the door. I can't feel my toes anymore. "Will you tell me about Gendry later?" She asks. It's be nice to have someone to talk to about him. "Maybe." I say. 

The door suddenly rushes open and Robb is standing there. I can feel the warmth of the house and I walk into the house, Sansa follows. "What were you two doing?" Robb asks closing the door. "I was taking out the trash when Arya's...." Sansa starts but it seems like she's at a loss for words. "Friend." I finish for her. "Yes, Arya's friend dropped her off." Sansa finishes. "What were you talking about?" He asks putting a finger on his lips in question. "Sansa's crush on Jamie Lannister." I say flatly and run upstairs before Sansa can yell at me. Laughing the whole way and I can hear Robb's laugh also. When I read Robb's text about bugging Sansa about Jamie I knew it's be hilarious. "How does she even know?" I hear Sansa say before I close my bedroom door.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is short. I was wanting to write a Tyrion/Sansa fic but would you guys read it? Xoxo


	29. Chapter 29

Sansa POV

I close my bedroom door, I had to escape Robb questions and jokes about Jamie. He doesn't understand when I hear his name, I get a feeling of rough hands on me. I shake the idea out of my head. 

What am I going to do? Ros knows now, will she tell the police? Will the police come to my house and ask me questions in front of my family? I run my hand through my hair from stress. I let out a sigh of relief when I see a text from Petyr on my phone.

_Ros called me._

That's all it says, dammit Petyr.

_What did she say? I type rapidly._

_She wants to meet us for lunch in three days._

_Why three days?_

_She wants to think over what she is going to say, she is going to keep quite till then._

_Can I come over tonight?_

I send and I hear a knock on my door. "Sansa? Dinner." I hear Robb say and I hear him head downstairs.

 _Of course._ I smile at his answer and send him a quick goodbye text.

I head downstairs and stop in my tracks. Theon is setting the table. He looks up and smiles at me. "Hey Sansa." He says walking over to me. I smile the best I can at him and reply with a small. "Hi" He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Are you doing okay?" He asks with a serious tone. "Yeah I am doing good, can we talk after dinner?" I ask and he nods. 

"Sansa, Theon come eat." Mother says in a sing-song voice. I walk past Theon and sit next to Arya, who gives me a weird look. "I need you to cover for me tonight." I whisper to her as father sits down across from me. "Sansa, after the Christmas party where did you go?" Father asks suddenly. I eyes instantly flash to Theon. "I took her to my place, she had a little to much to drink and I didn't want her to wake up Rickon." Theon cuts in casually and I go beat red at his mention of me getting drunk. "And you got that bruise how?" My dad asks and he looks unconvinced. "I woke up with it, I must have hit myself in my sleep." I say with a shrug and grab the peas. "Okay." He says still sounding unconvinced. "Okay, before we all eat we have to say grace." Mother says happily as she sits Rickon down in his high chair. We all join hands, close our eyes and mothers starts the prayer, I have heard it a thousand times. I open my eyes and look at Theon. To my surprise he is looking back at me. He smiles and I manage a small smile back.

I don't feel mad at Theon, I know I should but I just don't. I feel bad that he is wrapped up in all of this. I know Theon wouldn't be the one to start this but I do want to know why he is doing this. I refuse to think he actually wants to bring down our family. I know it didn't say in the plan that they were intentionally trying to take down my family but if the Lannisters go down my dad will be tied into all of this.

"Okay, now everyone dig in!" My mother's soothing voice wakes me from my thoughts and I start serving food onto my plate. Piles of hot steaming mash potatoes are passed around the table. In the center there is a large roast with dripping juices and the aroma of all the side dishes mixing in to create an amazing scent. I didn't realize how hunger I was. 

I inhale my food, but I am not the only one. Most of the dinner is silent because everyone is eating so fast. Robb is the first to finish his food. He stands instantly. "Robb? What are you doing?" Mother asks looking away from Rickon who is throwing food at her. "Sorry I have to leave so early. I have a date, but the food was incredible, as always." He says and walks around the table to kiss her on the cheek. "A date with who?" Mother asks and Theon giggles a little. "Jeyne Westerling." He says and pokes a piece of meet with his fork. Robb gives him a look. "Our doctor's daughter?" Arya asks with a raised eyebrow. "Yes." Robb says and leaves giving Theon one last dirty look. 

I scoop the last of my food into my mouth and take a sip of water. "So how is work going?" I hear my dad ask. I turn to him. "It's going great!" I say with a smile. I can tell he sees right through me. "Bealish not giving you any trouble?" He asks taking a sip of his beer. "Nope." I say again with the same smile. I feel Theon eyes on me but when I turn too look at him he darts his eyes away. 

Everyone else slowly finishes up and my dad stopped asking questions about Bealish. "Sansa want to go on a walk?" Theon asks me and look at my mother for approval. She nods. "Sure, let's go." I say and standing from the table. I walk around to thank mother for dinner. Me and Theon head for the front door. The sun is down and I can see how cold it will be. I slip on my heaviest jacket, gloves, scarf, tuque and boots. Theon does the same. "You look like a penguin." Theon says laughing while opening the door. I walk out the door and head for the woods surrounding my house. They cover the back. the sides and a little in the front. We can see our breaths as Theon turn on the flashlight. We follow the beam into the dark woods. We both know where we are going, but we don't say it. I kick some rocks over and look at Theon, he looks nervous. "Everything okay?" I ask and he nods. Suddenly he stops, as do I. He turn to me and looks me in the eyes. "What did you want to talk to me about?" He asks and I shrug. "Life." Lie. He chuckles a little. "So Sansa how is your life?" He asks as we come to a small pond. "It's been a wild ride so far. I fell head over heals for a golden haired boy, that didn't work out. Fell for my boss, that didn't work out. Got attacked by a drunken Lannister and in a few weeks I am going to have to seduce him to take down his entire family some how. Oh and I am going to take my senior year online because everyone in my high school hates me." I say with a sarcastic tone. I leave out the part that I am so deep in double crossing and lying to almost everyone I know. He lets out a sigh. "When did our lives get so complected?" He asks shinning the flashlight into the trees above. I stare at him for a moment. I see his Adam's apple move when he swallows and his breath rise in a cloud into the air. He looks more relaxed, less like he is betraying my whole family. 

"The day we grew up." I say finally looking away. I look into the black inky water in the pond at my feet. I can barely make out the outline. It's growing colder and colder by the minute. "When did you grow up?" He asks with a joking voice. "The day I realized what the world is. I mean what it truly is. I know I am still young but still. It's aw fell how easily you can fall in love and then it be ripped from you in a moment. Or have a someone you are supposed to trust try to fuck you.How even though you try your hardest not to fall you still land face first." I voice rises with anger and I don't look at Theon but I know he is no longer making jokes. "This world will throw as much shit at you as it can, you are a Stark after all." He says and I turn to him. "What does that mean? The Starks are respected." I say and he nods. "Yes you guys are very well respected. But you all have the worst luck. The Starks are always in the wrong places at the wrong times." He says with a shrug. "And what of the Iron born?" I ask crossing my arms. "There are many families in the Iron born name." He says with a small smile. "You are all the same." I say and he makes a face of fake shock. "We are strong and honorable. We start what we finish. we do not stow." Theon says and I burst out laughing. "What?" He asks with a laugh as well. "You are so serious." I clutch my stomach as I laugh. It's nice to laugh like this. He joins in on the laughter but it soon dies out from the both of us.

I look out to the nothingness in front of me. "I could wade into the water, drown and never come back. It sounds so easy. So easy to escape." Theon says beside me.

Where the hell did that come from? "Theon is everything alright?" I ask turning to him. He gives me a small smile, "It will be." Then he is leaning in, touching me cheek with his gloved fingers and then he kisses me. It's a small kiss, asking for permission in my eyes. Just like Petyr did when he first kissed me. "Theon, I can't." I say and his face falls. I need him to think I am on his side. I need him to think his plan is working. 

"I like you Theon, I really do but after everything with Jamie-" I start but he cuts me off. "I understand." He says with a frown. "No I don't think you do. I want you, I want to be with you." I say with a fake smile and his eyes light up. "But i need some time to adjust to being touched again." The lies burn leaving my throat but he believes them. "Can I hug you?" He asks taking a step closer. "Of course." I say and he picks me off the ground in a huge bear hug. He warms me up but not in the good way. in the way that lying to him sends hot water through my veins instead of blood. "We should head home." He says after he places me on the ground. "Yeah, I have somewhere to go tonight." I say and cringe internally. "Where?" He asks with a head tilt. "A friends." I says and start walking back. He follows, "What friend?" He asks and I shrug. "I girl I met at the Christmas party." I say and he nods. I don't know if he believes me or not but he doesn't say anymore on the matter.

We walk up the stairs to the door and hear shouting on the other side. We look at each other. He is the first to move and I follow. I open the door and see Arya and my dad fighting in the kitchen. "Yo have a boyfriend and didn't tell me?" He asks in a angry voice. "I have had boyfriends before dad!" Arya shouts at him. Me and Theon start stripping off the layers we are wearing ans stay quite. "Not one who is the same age as Sansa!" He shouts. "It's 3 years!" Arya counters. I try to escape up the stairs when Arya sees me. "Sansa has an older boyfriend!" She shouts and I can tell after she says it she regrets it. "Sansa get in here." My dad says. "Is this true?" He asks why crossed arms. "Um..." I try to think of something. "Yes, she does. It's me." Theon says coming in behind me. Wrapping an arm around my waist. "See dad and they are 4 years apart!" Arya shouts but my dad is still looking at us. "So you two are dating? Since when?" He asks and i say "The night before last." and he looks like he believes it. 

Maybe I am better at lying then I think.

"Okay fine Arya. You can date  _Gendry_. But I want to meet him. Bring him over for dinner one night." He says and we all know that's the end of conversation. He storms out and we all stay silent until we hear his door close. I run to Arya. "How dare you bring me into this fight? I told you that in confidence and you use it against me?" I say close to her face. "Sansa I am sorry. I didn't mean to, it just came out." She says and she seems different. Less like Arya for some reason. "I will never forgive you." I say and walk out I hear Theon start talking to her but I don't care. Anger is pulling through me. Noe my family thinks I am dating Theon, that will include Robb and Jon. I open my room to my door and check my phone. No new messages.

I send Petyr a quick text and start packing a bag. Clothes for the night, for tomorrow and toiletries. I sit on my bed and wait. Soon  hear a knock on my door. "Sansa?" It's Theon. "Come in." And he does. He is wearing his jacket and has all his things. "I am heading out." HE says and I nod. "Thanks Theon for covering." I say and he just smiles. "No problem. I will see you tomorrow." He says and walks into my rom. He kisses my hand and leaves. Finally. 

* * *

 

Petyr POV

I pull up to the Stark house just as someone is leaving. I send Sansa a text that i am hear and soon I see her running across the lawn. She jumps in the car and looks at me. "You smell like cologne." I say and she does. "It's Theon." She says and we start driving again. My hand tightens around the steering wheel. "He kissed me." SHe says and I want to slam on the breaks but I keep cool. "What did you do?" I ask and speed up a little. "I told him I didn't want to be touched, I told him what he wanted to hear." She says vaguely. "What was it that he wants to hear?" I already know but I still want to hear. "That I want him." She says and looks ahead. "Do you?" I asks and she whips her head to look at me. "No, I don't want anyone but you." She says her voice soft and a little hurt.

"Good." I say but internally I am smiling like an idiot.

We pull up to my house and I help her out of the car. "Thank you." The moment I close the door behind her I press myself to her. pressing her to the car. I kiss her, hard and deep. She runs a hand through the hair and another on my chest. I grab her ass and tangle my hand in er hair as well to deep the kiss. Our mouths dance and our tongues glide together. I break the kiss and start kissing her neck. Suckling anf nibbling. Leaving love marks all across her neck. "Petyr, I am ready." She says and I break away from her neck to look her in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" I ask as I look into her hungry eyes.

"I am ready." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be a sex scene. Love feed back Xoxo


	30. Murdered

Petyr POV

I have Sansa pressed against me, her back on the car. She is kissing along my jaw line and I am twirling my hand into her hair. I move her head so that her eyes are staring into mine. She wants me, I know she does and I want her too. But I still have a voice in my head not too.

I take a step away from her and she looks disappointed. "Petyr it's okay, I want you." She says and I clench my jaw and take a deep breath. I place I hands on her shoulders. "Not tonight." I say with a energy focused on not taking her right now. "Why?" SHe asks crossing her arms. "Because I said no." I say firmly to her."Come let's get ready for bed." i say and take her hand. She has sad look in her eyes but I chose not to look at her. I take her upstairs and start undressing. First with my tie and shoes. I start on my shirt buttons, my back facing Sansa and I can hear some rustling behind me. I feel her eyes on my back as I strip off my shirt, I turn to her and I take a quick breath in. 

She is standing there in nothing but her bra and panties. She smiles a flirty smile and walks over to me. She runs her hands against my chest, along my scar and back up to my face. "Sansa..." I start to say but I drift off as she stretches to kiss my throat. Then my jaw and finally my mouth. I can't hold back any longer, I grab her naked back and her head and pull her in for a deep kiss. She works her tongue into my mouth and we kiss each other like a dance. I feel her hands start to go to my pants and I tell myself I should stop but I can't.

I grab her thighs and lift her off the ground. SHe wraps her legs around my waist and I make my way to the bed. I place her down and I climb on top on her. She gets my belt open and I straighten up above her. My knees on either side of her legs. She stares at me as I pull my belt from the loops. She sits open and kisses my chest. she looks up at me with big eyes, "I thought you said not tonight." She says as her tongue traces my scar. I run my hands through her hair, "I couldn't resist you." I say with a deep grin and she smiles back. I can see in her eyes she is nervous. I lean back down and she follows. Her hands wrap around my neck and I kiss hers. I lean on one hand as I trace her body with my other. I stop kissing her neck to look at her face. "Sansa are sure?" I ask as my hand grab her thigh to bring it up higher. She nods and I chuckle a little. She looks so innocent underneath me. I start pulling down her underwear and she lifts her bottom to help me pull them off. I throw them across the room and she giggles. "You like that?" I ask and she nods a little. I smile and reach underneath her and unclasp her bra. I throw that by her panties and she giggles again but it is more nervous this time. She blushes as I look her over. "Don't be embarrassed, you are just as beautiful as before." I say and kiss her. She rolls herself on top of me and pins down my arms. I chuckle at the feeling of her small hands wrapped around my wrists. "Strong." I say jokey and she smiles a devilish grin. She lets go of my wrist and sits up. She scoots back, taking my pants with her and she throws them just like I did to her underwear. She sits down on my hardening cock and starts grinding into it. I release a moan and she bites her lip. I flip us over and she gasps, legs wrapped around me. "No more teasing." I say and kiss her.

* * *

Sansa POV

The only barrier in between us is his underwear. This is much more intimate then the last few times we did anything. It seems more passionate and he seems more careful with his touches. He kisses me long and almost roughly. I break it and with slightly shaky fingers I start pushing off his underwear with my feet. HE gets the idea and pulls them off. Now there is nothing in between us and I look down to see his cock. Hard and glistening in pre-cum. "I am ready." I say and he kisses me again. He pushes me up further on the bed so that my head is on the pillows. "Sansa, are you sure? We don't have to go through with this." He says touching my face lightly. I nod and so does he. I see from the bottom of my eye that he is aligning himself at my entrance. Nerves rake through me and I feel the pressure. 

It starts out as a numb sort of feeling then a tearing feeling and finally a painful oddness. I look down to where his flesh pierces mine and see he isn't even half way in. He cups my face and pulls my eyes away from where our bodies are joining. "Don't look, it'll make it worse." HE says and kisses away tears I didn't even know were there. 

Finally he is all the way in and the pain is still there but it is starting to fade slightly. He stays ever so still, letting me adjust to the new feeling. His mouth inches away from mine and his eyes closed in pleasure. "It's okay." I whisper into his ear. He starts moving slightly, thrusting in and out softly. The aching gets worse but the way Petyr's face is knitted in pleasure helps. HE pulls away from my mouth slightly and starts pumping faster. I can feel the scratch of groin against my mound and the slap of his sac against my taint.

The pain between my legs has subsided and I hear Petyr moan little things like "Beautiful, so so beautiful." and "Tight."

I start trying to match his thrusts with jolts of my hips. Petyr's hand flies to my waist to help the motions. The pain is beginning to be replaced with pleasure and I moan. I turn my head sideways and Petyr kisses my exposed neck, nibbling. "Harder." I moan. It feels oddly comforting to be this full. He pumps into me harder taking away more of the pain.

"Harder"

* * *

Petyr POV

 I am working her open with harder and harder thrusts. Her nipples harden and her legs tighten. She is moaning along with each thrust and it's like music to my ears. She is so tight and I can feel her working me over within. I moan as i thrust harder. A thin sheet of sweat covers her body and her hair is splayed out all around us. She looks utterly beautiful and now she is mine. 

"Harder." SHe says again and i slow to a stop and her eyes fly to mine. I pull almost all the way out and slam back into her. Her head rolls back and she moans my name. I do it again but harder and her body arches up in pleasure. Her breasts pressed out into the air and I take one into my mouth. She moans even louder and I join her. I break from her nipple and start pumping again. Harder and I hit the special place within her and she practically screams my name. Her hips roll against mine and I start to bully that one spot. Her moans becoming louder and louder. I kiss her to swallow some of those screams and her hands latch onto my back keeping me close to her. I feel her nails dig into my back and grit my teeth in pleasure and pain. She moans for it to be harder again and she closes her eyes in bliss.

I star pounding into her like the animal I am. She grips harder on my back and I can tell she is close. I reach in between us and play with my clit. Her body responds to that greatly and she tightens around my cock. The enjoyment on her face is priceless and I can tell I am close. 

* * *

 

Sansa POV

Almost all the pain is replaced with utter bliss as he pounds into me.

I am gripping his back because I feel as if I need to hold onto something. Our mouths inches apart with our breathes mingling together. He is close I can feel it, his cock pulsating inside me. I tighten myself around he and he moans my name. With each thrust he moans a word.

"You. Are. So. Beautiful." 

I feel it building and rising, my release. His hand and cock works me over fast and hard. Petyr keeps hitting the best spot and I know I am going overboard soon.

He slams into me over and over again until-

Sheer pleasure rips through me as i ride out my orgasm. A flood of satisfaction pours over me in release. I moan his name louder then I probably should but he just keeps on pounding. 

Soon he lets out an crashing moan and pulls out of me suddenly. I winch at the sudden absence of him and I see Petyr shoot himself across my stomach .

* * *

 

He all but collapses on me but he catches himself so not to crush me. He cups my face and kisses me roughly. He rolls over to my right and brings me with him. He tries to pull me on top of him but I stop. "I don't want to get your seed on you." I say blushing as he looks at my stained stomach. "I guess we are going to have to get you clean up now don't we?" He asks wearing the biggest smile I have ever seen on him. I smile back and he sits up to kiss me. "Bath?" He asks and I nod.

I didn't realize how shaky my legs were until I stepped off the bed. Petyr notices and steadies me by grabbing my waist. We walk to the bath room and He picks me up and sets me on the counter.

The cold marble sends a chill through me. He starts running the water and adds some soap into water. I cross my ankles and I watch his back muscles move against his skin. 

Fatigue pours over me while I lean against mirror. He turns around, completely confident in his nudity. He walks over to my and I can tell he is tired as well. He leans in and kisses my cheek. "Are you alright?" He asks and I turn to look at him. I nod, I can't find my words.. He runs a finger up and down my leg. "Did I hurt you too bad?" He asks and I giggle a little. "No, not to bad." I say and reach up to touch his bearded face. "Come, let's get into the bath." He says and takes my hand. I jump off the counter and wait as he climbs into the steaming bath. I slide in and sit in-between his legs. The water burns my skin lightly but it soothes my sore muscles.

He pushes all my hair to one side and over my shoulder. He rubs my back with some water and I hear him reach for some soap. I feel him start rubbing it across my back. It feel amazing and I smile as his hands wrap around me to wash my stomach. I turn to look at him and he looks very focused at what he is doing. Petyr looks up at me and smiles. "Your skin is so soft." He says and starts his way up my torso to my breasts.

"Can I wash you?" I ask turn my torso slightly to look at him. His long fingers are tracing my nipples and I press my chest into his hands. "Of course you can." He says and takes his hands away. I stand up momentarily and i feel the soreness between my legs. I sit back down but this time facing Petyr. I reach over for the soap and squeeze some on my hands. I rub my hands together vigorously in front of his cheat and he chuckles lightly. I run my soapy hands through his chest hair and down his torso. He keeps his eyes on me the whole time. Petyr puts his hands on mine and helps scrub himself. I bit my lip as he takes my hand off his chest and laces his finger with mine. He does the same with my other hand and he kisses me lightly. I kiss him harder and slowly grinned my hips into his. He moans into my mouth and breaks the kiss. "You are driving me mad." He says and I raise an eyebrow at his statement. He leans in real close and whispers. "I would love to _fuck_  you again but I don't think you'd be able to walk sweetling." The filthy statement sends a heated flood of vulgar feelings through me. "Well maybe I will just have to stay in bed all day." I say and run my still soap hands through his beard. He kisses me and wraps his arms around me. He almost lifts me up as his sits up. He tangles his hands in my hair and deepens the kiss.

We hear a faint buzzing in the other room. We break the kiss and look in the direction of his bedroom. "That's my work phone." He says joylessly. "You should pick it up." I say and start moving off him. He grunts and steps out of the bath. He grabs a towel from the rack and wraps it around his waist. "I'll be right back." He says and I nod. He walks into his bedroom and I can't hear his conversation.  I quickly wash the rest of my body before he gets back and try to gain enough energy to go another round with Petyr.

I hear his foot steps walking toward the bathroom again and I try to look a little posed. "Well took you long enough." I say with a smirk but my face falls when I see that he is dressed. I sit up and frown. "I know Sansa I am sorry. I have to go." HE says and walks over to me. "Where?" I ask stepping out of the bath and he wraps a towel around me. He walks me out of the bathroom and hands me a t-shirt before answering. "Something has happened within the Lannisters." He says in a very serious tone. "What does that mean?" I ask pulling on his T-shirt. 

"Someone has been murdered."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I felt bad writing this chapter due to the last episode and everything that went down with Ramsay and Sansa but whatever. Hope you liked it, it was one of my first smutty sex scenes so don't hate to bad. Love feedback Xoxo


	31. Pathetic

It was all consuming. Eating away at what humanity I had left.

I feel raw and stripped bare of everything I once had. But I shouldn't feel as if my life is over when I just ended someone else's. Or should i?

She begged me to stop but I couldn't. I had never seen someone break like that, in their rawest form and nothing in between me and them then a thin chain.

To be perfectly honest, I thought the chain was going to break, _hoped._ I wanted so desperately for it to shatter under my cut up hands as I pulled with all my might. 

I run my hands along the wall outside _her_ house. It shouldn't have been me to do it, this is her fault. 

I press my knuckles into the stuccoed wall and feel the skin break just like on the insides of my hand. Ripped open from the Lannister Gold chain.

I slam my fist into the wall over and over again, I scream along to the pounding. My fist start to hurt and blood caresses the pools in between my knuckles.

I am a monster, I am doing this all for nothing. I am a husk of a man now. Was I even a man to began with? Pathetic.

Pathetic,  _pathetic, PATHETIC_

I almost can hear all the voices of my past chant behind me.

I look down and see blood pouring out of my shirt, it won't stop. I press down but feel nothing, this isn't my blood.  _This isn't my blood._ _  
_

I am covered in Shea's blood, I turn and see a garden hose. I run over and turn it on. I spray the blood off my hands but it doesn't come off. I cover my blood soaked shirt in icy cold water but I feel nothing but numb. The red becomes darker and darker.

I am covered in blood and my shoes are filling, my finger nails look as if they are pealing. I scream and try harder to wash off the blood. I scrub and scrub but it only makes it worse.

_Pathetic, scrub scrub scrub, Pathetic, scrub scrub scrub, Pathetic_

Chants in my head get louder and louder. I slam the hose into the grass and watch my blood, I mean Shea's blood flood the grass along with the water from the hose.

That's when it all stopped. The blood gone, from everywhere and my clothing only covered in icy water.

I hear foot steps and see a light coming towards me.  _Her_. _  
_

I run toward the light screaming, "You bitch! You devil!" I yell so loud I hear my own echo.

Her red hair glowing from her flash light.

"Theon?" Lysa asks eyes wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is extremely short. I have my longer chapter all done but I thought this would be a lot more dramatic then having it along with everyone else's reactions. I will have the next chapter up either tomorrow or Thursday. Love feed back! Xoxo


	32. 1:43 am

 

Sansa POV

I watched as Petyr's car drove into the night perched on his window ledge. I don't know who died or how but I knew they had to be important.

A Lannister maybe? Petyr did say it had to do with the Lannisters. Maybe one of them killed someone. Maybe one Lannister killed another. No Tywin wouldn't brother telling Petyr, he'd just cover it up as a suicide.

Possibilities flood my brain but soon the fatigue from earlier takes over and I stand from the ledge and walk over to the bathroom. I grab my bag on the way. 

I stare at myself in the mirror, I don't look any different. I do feel different. It don't feel like I lost something huge but there is something in me that feels slightly wrong. Maybe it is because I have no one to talk to about this. I could tell Arya but I don't trust her anymore. Maybe I could talk to Petyr about it, no that would be weird. I could just imagine it, he would love to be there for me but my god would that be awkward.

_Petyr? Could I talk to you? I was wondering if you have any other experience with giving away your virginity?_

I giggle at my own joke and suddenly wonder. Who did Petyr lose his virginity too? How old was he? Does he still know her? Was she a redhead like me? Does he still love her and is so obsessed with her that he fills the void of a long lost love with a string of girls around the same age? 

My god I sound crazy, what the hell was that? I shake my head and open my bag to get my toothbrush and face wash. I pull my hair out of my face and start I scrub my face clean.

_clean, scrub scrub scrub, clean, scrub scrub scrub, clean_

I sing my little song in my head and rinse off the suds on my face. I brush my teeth and place my toothbrush on the counter. I walk out of the bathroom and turn off the lights through out the house. I walk to the edge of the bed and see the stained sheets. A little pool of dried bull and a few drops of what I assume his Petyr's seed.. I walk around to the other side and slide into untouched sheets. 

I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Petyr POV

It's hectic through the whole crime scene. I felt bad leaving Sansa and she looked so sexy lying in that bath. 

I walk up the stairs of the house Shea and Tyrion were renovating, police cars and forensics scattered everywhere. I walk through the already open door and see all the Lannisters crowed around a body covered in a white sheet. I see Tyrion and he has tears in his eyes, I walk up around him. "I am sorry for your loss." I say and he doesn't look up, just nods. "Little finger thank you for coming, on the behave of all my next of kin we our sorry for our last meeting." Tywin says after me and I nod in acceptance."Tyrion I think you should go, we have to show Petyr the body." I hear Jamie say and i look up at him. "No it's fine, I don't need to see her." I say but they all give me a look. 

"I want to see her." Tyrion says and Tywin nods to the police officer standing near them. The officer, who looks quite young, pull back the white sheet and I want to wince but I don't.

_Shea_

Her brown eyes still open, shock still plastered on her face and her neck rubbed raw with bruises. Tyrion stands almost too still, but suddenly walks away. My eyes follow him when he round the corner and out through the front door Tywin clears his throat. I turned back to the mangled body and see bruises covering her whole body. "I told him not to marry a whore, this was probably her pimp." I hear Cersie jab at her brother who left.

"No, it's the blackmailers." Tywin says darkly. His eyes on mine and a chill runs up my spine. Lysa did this? Or was it Theon?

What if it was Theon, Sansa isn't safe around him. But what if they hired someone to kill Shea? Why would they want Shea dead? Did she know about their plans? If they hired someone to kill Shea would they do the same for me? For Sansa?

Scenario after scenario runs through my mind and I realize that all the Lannister eyes are on me. "Well we have to leave it too the  police to find out anything they can. They most likely left some clues especially if they was a struggle, which  there obviously was." I say mentioning around the room. "This is getting out of hand." Jamie spits at all of us. "No this is out of hand! Someone has been murdered! A Lannister and even if she wasn't a Lannister by blood she was legally." Tywin shouts at Jamie and then Barks at the officers in the room too leave. They shuffle out quietly. "Are you even aloud to do that?" Jamie asks his father. "Shut up pedophile." Cersie snaps at Jamie. They give each other scorching looks. "Everyone needs to calm down. The blackmailers want a reaction out of you, they want to see you sizzle under the pressure." I say and they quiet down. "Then what do you propose we do?" Cersie says looking away from me and at the still uncovered body. "Wait until I find a plan." I say and she laughs bitterly. "When will that be?" She asks crossing her arms. "Soon, we will meet on Tuesday." I check my watch and stare at the hands  _1:43 am_. I force a yawn and clear my throat. "I have to go, I need to sleep if I want to get a good plan for you." I say and bid my goodbyes. 

As I am walking out, the police that Tywin scattered away return back into the house. Tyrion is seated on the side of the front porch, smoking. I turn to him and say once again. "I am so sorry for your loss." He just nods. I am turning way when he asks "Why?" "Why what?" I ask and he turns to look at me, the amber on his cigarette Illuminating his face. "Why are you sorry? You didn't kill her and she only was a hooker." He says grimly and I walk closer to him. "I am saying sorry because I know you really cared for her." I say and he nods. "Who do you care for?" He asks looking up at me. "What do you mean?" I ask and he shrugs a quick answer.

"Who is the person you cared the most about?" and he burns our his cigarette.

* * *

 

Lysa POV

Theon lays still underneath the covers of my guest bed. After he called me vial names and threw up once, he passed out. I got my house staff to bring him in. 

I stand from the bed and walk out of the room. I lock it from the outside and take out my cell phone. I dial an oh so familiar phone number. 

"Hello?" He answers groggily and I can tell he was just sleeping. I walk over to the bar, "It worked." I say as a pour myself a big glass of gin. "Theon shot Shea?" He asks almost greedily. "Well more or less." I say and he grumbles. "Is Shea dead?" He asks firmly. "Yes" I respond with some sass. "Can I ask why you wanted her dead?" I take some soda and pour that into my drink as well.  "She saw our plan on my desk, she was going to tell Tyrion." He says so fast I barely hear him. "Why would she have been in your office?" I ask taking a long drink of my gin. "She wasn't the most faithful to Tyrion." He says and I laugh. She's a whore just like Sansa. Sansa probably learned it from Shea when she used to babysit little Sansa.  "What are you laughing at?" He asks deeply and almost more quietly. "Oh nothing. How did you get Theon to do it?" I ask him and this time he laughs. "I drugged him and in his high state of mind I filled his brain with enough reasons to kill her. I dropped him off at their house where I told Shea I was going to meet her." He says but it all sound like gibberish to me. "Well whatever, now that we have him in our grasps we need to send in  _him_." I say downing the rest of my drink. "Yes of course, how is the Stark girl doing?" He asks with a slight cough. "That  _whore_ should take a good look at everything she has before I rip it away from her." I say and laugh slightly at the image of her all alone while Petyr walks away from her to me. "You're fucking mad." He says I can hear him shake his head.

"I am not mad just in love. Goodnight." I say and hang up on him without a response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said I'd post this Wednesday or Thursday so I am very sorry. I also know that this chapter is very short. I have changed the story line because my friend has given me some amazing ideas. I hoped you like it! (and yes this means there is another blackmailer that is helping Lysa that Theon doesn't know about.) The next couple of chapters will have all sorts of Starks, Lannisters, Gendry, Ros, the new blackmailers (yes plural) and more character's POVs. I just love hearing back from you guys, so leave feedback please!


	33. pictures

Sansa POV

I hear the door close loudly. I shoot awake and see Petyr with a almost surprise look on his face. "I am sorry Sansa I didn't mean to wake you." He says and pulls off his jacket. I just rub my eyes and lay back down. I watch as he slips off his pants and puts on a pair of nice looking pajama bottoms. He pulls off his shirt and I smile at him when he looks back over to me. He doesn't return it.

"How did it go?" I ask as he slides into bed. I almost tell him not to because he sits on the stained side but I don't think he cares. 

Petyr suddenly pulls me in for a large, almost animal like, hug. I hug back and giggle lightly. He holds me against him and I let myself relax on him. He runs his fingers down my clothed spine. "I want you to know how much I care for you." He whispers in my ear. "I would do anything for you and I don't know what I would do without you." He says and I am completely taken back. This doesn't sound like Petyr, this sounds like a mushy movie actor. "Petyr what's wrong?" I say and I turn so I am looking into his eyes. "Sansa, it was the blackmailers." Petyr says and brushes a few lose strands from my face. "The blackmailers? Petyr what are you talking about?" I say and I sit up. "They murdered Shea."

* * *

 

Petyr POV

I see Sansa's face crumble as I explain to her that they strangled Shea. I forgot that Shea was Sansa's Babysitter for many years. "Shh.. Sansa it's going to be alright." I say as I pull her into a hug. "Was it Theon?" Sansa asks after her tears calm down. "I don't know, but I think Lysa had someone hired too kill her." I say and she shakes her head. "What if they come after us?" Sansa barely whispers, she has the same thoughts as I do. "I won't let them near you." I reassure her. "How can you stop them? You are one person!" She cries to me. "I will find a way." I hold her close and let her cry. I kiss the side of her face and roll her over so I can cradle her. 

* * *

 

I don't remember falling asleep but my alarm is waking me up. I roll over and slam off the annoying machine. 

_7:30_

Why the hell is my alarm clock set for a Sunday? I know I didn't set it, maybe Sansa did. I roll back over to an empty bed. I sit up and look at around the room. Her stuff is still here, I listen for a sound from the bathroom. Nothing. I step out of bed and walk down stairs. A sudden aroma fills the house, bacon and eggs.

I see Sansa behind the kitchen counter as I walk down the stairs. "Good morning Mr.Baelish, hungry?" Sansa asks cheerfully. "Good morning?" I ask cautiously, I walk into the kitchen and sit at one of my bar stools. "You seem like you are in a good mood." I say as Sansa smiles and places a cup of coffee in front of me. "I was thinking about it a lot this morning and I know Shea wouldn't want me to be sad about her death. Shea always liked to be celebrated and I think even in death she would want to be celebrated as well." Sansa says with a nod. "It's good that you feel that way, you always can be a ray of sunshine in an usually dark world." I say and she giggles. "What?" I question her as I stand from my stool. "You are getting all mushy, like you did last night." Sansa says and crinkles her nose. "Is that bad?" I ask and wrap my arms around her tiny waist. "Well, no but it is just odd coming from you." She says and places a cup she was holding down. "I just think you should know how much I care for you." I say and cup her face with my palm. "Why the suddenly chick-flickyness?" She asks, she starts swaying lightly and I chuckle. "Chick-flickyness? Never heard that one before. To answer your question though. I was talking to Tyrion last night and he mad me realize that I needed to find my one person I need to care the most about. And all I could think about was you." I say and the swaying stops. "Really?" She asks with wide eyes.

Staring into her deep blue eyes was like falling into an abyss i never wanted to find the way out of.

"Really, really." I whisper before I kiss her passionately. She respond immediately and racks her hands through my already messy hair.

I starts kiss her neck and slowly pulling up my T-shirt that is draped so perfectly on her frame. "The food is getting cold." She says sadly. I rub her upper thigh and nod. "Let's eat." I say and pull her to the bar stool. I garb plates that she made for us and start digging in. Sansa is an excellent cook. "Sansa why did you set my alarm clock for 7:30 am?" I ask once I finish my coffee. "I didn't." She says looking up at me. 

Suddenly my phone buzzes. I didn't leave it in the kitchen, but when I turn towards the buzzing i see it on the counter. I look at Sansa and she shrugs. I pick up my phone and see there are 4 new messages from a blocked email address. The blackmailers.

I open them all and a horrible shiver runs through me. They are pictures. Two of Sansa sleeping and one of Sansa and I sleeping together.

"Sansa, did you lock the door last night?" I ask her roughly and she nods a quiet yes. "But it was unlocked when I came home." I say and she gives me a surprised look. "I locked it I am sure of it. Petyr what was the messages?" She asks sounding afraid, she should be. "Sansa hurry and grab all your things from upstairs." I say and start walking to the stairs, I don't see Sansa move an inch. "Sansa now!" I shout at her and she scurries towards me. WE jog up the stairs and she pulls on a pair of pants. She shoves all her things into her bag and I pull on some clothes.

We get to the car and out the road in no time. "Petyr what is going on? Is it the blackmailers?" Sansa asks frantically. "Yes. They got into the house some how. I don't know what they want and now it is easy for them to get to us. I don't know if they have my house bugged." I say and she sits quiet. "What is going to happen?" She asks and I don't know what to tell her,

* * *

 

Ros POV

Voice mail again. Damn.

This is the fourth time I have called him.

"Hey Theon, it's me again. It's about 12:30 now and we were supposed to meet at 11. I hope everything is okay, get back to me as soon as possible." I finish the voice mail and throw my phone on the couch. 

I ring my hands over and over again. I have one day till I meet with Petyr and Sansa. I am very nervous and unpapered. Theon was supposed to go over the plan with me. Now he isn't answering any of my calls or texts.

* * *

 

Theon POV

I sift slightly and it sends shooting pain too my head. I feel like I have the world's worst hangover. I should feel like that though, after what I did. 

I don't even know why I killed Shea, I could see myself doing it but it wasn't me. It was like I was outside of my body, but it was me. It was all me, I strangled Shea with her own necklace and I cleaned up all the evidence after. 

I open my eyes to an unfamiliar bed. More memories flood in and my head hurts even more. I remember where i am, Lysa's house. I sit up slowly trying not to aggravate my head any further. I lean against the headboard and take a slow breath.

What am I going to do?  Did leave anything behind? Could I be a suspect?  

What am I thinking! I just killed someone, snuffed out their light and I am worried if i'll get caught? I deserve everything that's coming to me. What ever it is.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the POV's are kind of short but enjoy! I am going to publish another Petyr/Sansa work and I need your guys help on choosing the name. I have chosen either "A sunny funeral" or "Revenge". Live for feedback! Xoxo


	34. Marigold and Melton

Sansa POV

Petyr rips down the roads and I can tell he is driving to the back roads in the forest behind my house. 

Fear runs through me and numbs the rest of my feelings. They were watching us sleep, what else did they watch us do?

Petyr can't explain anything that I am asking him.

_What's happening? I don't know._

_Where are you going to go? I don't know._

_What are we going to do? I don't know._

I am even more scared then before by the fact that Petyr, who always has a plan, doesn't have a plan. Petyr keeps driving and keeps checking behind us for people that could be chasing us. I take out my phone and text my mom that I will be home soon. 

_Hey mom, be home soon._

"Who are you texting?" Petyr snaps at me, I don't question his anger but it startles me slightly. "My mom." I answer quietly. "If Theon tries to contact you don't answer." Petyr says and takes a sharp turn. I nod yes, "What if he is at my house? Or comes over?" I ask him and I watch as his jaw clenches. "Well will just have to see." He takes another sharp turn and he pulls onto my street. He pulls up to my house and I grab my backpack. "When will I see you next?" I ask him and he flashes a small smile but it doesn't reach his eyes. "At work tomorrow." I nod and lean in to kiss him. He holds my face and kisses me softly. "Please keep safe." He whispers and I smile. "You too, Goodnight." I say and open the car door.  _  
_

I give him one last look and he is off. I stare at my house for a few moments before starting walking towards it. I don't see Theon's car in the driveway and a sudden relief fills me. I walk through my lawn and up my front steps. I unlock the door and a dark feeling soaks the walls of my house. 

"Hello?" I ask while I walk threw the living room and drop my bag at the stairs. "Sansa?" I hear from the kitchen and when I walk into the kitchen I see cops sitting at the table with my family. They all stand to greet me, I walk over and one of the cops introduces himself. "Hello, I am detective Melton and this is my partner detective Marigold."  I nod and shake their hands. "I am Sansa, Sansa Stark." 

"You are you girlfriend of Theon Greyjoy correct?" Asks detective Marigold. I forgot that Theon announced that we were "together" to my father. "Yes, is there something wrong?" I ask and take a seat next to my parents. They look tired, Robb looks worried and Arya looks annoyed. But when I say yes to Marigold's question Robb perks up and gives me a look. "You're dating Theon?" He snaps, "Yes, but it wasn't official till a few days ago." I clarify with Robb and he just clenches his jaw. "Well I am sorry to say to you miss Stark but your boyfriend is missing." Detective Melton says with a sad look. 

There is no dropping feeling or wave of unbarring sadness that washes over me but I need it to look that way. He is my "boyfriend" after all. I force a crumbling face and think of sad things to make my eyes water. "What?" I ask in a quivering voice, they look like they believe it. "Greyjoy was reported missing about 12 hours ago and no one has heard from him. Have you miss Stark?" Marigold asks taking a seat across from me. "No, he hasn't even messaged me. He told me he'd be busy with work." I feel like that sounds believable, Marigold's dark black brow raises in question. "Work? What does Theon do for a living?" He asks and folds his hands on the table. 

Theon lies to his only trusted family and gets profit from it, that's what he does for a living. 

"I don't know, we didn't talk much about his work." I answer a little to snappy but Marigold just smiles. "And why didn't you talk about work?" He asks and I give my parents a look and they urge me to go on. "Because he would get really stressed out because of it and I know he was in the same line of work as his father-" I get cut short by Marigold's deep voice interrupting me. "Was in the same line of work? Are you saying that he is no longer in that line of work?" He asks with a sudden rough voice. "No! I just stumbled over my words! Listen I have no idea what he does for a job! We only just started dating!" I start shouting out of defense, I am losing control of my weak and innocent character. "Isn't that something you cover say on a first date?" Marigold demands from me. "That's a little personal don't you think?" I ask him and he rolls his eyes. "Look me and Theon knew each other when we were younger. So we never really had a first date." I say and shrink back down to my little clean cut character. "Okay, Excuse us." Marigold and Melton excuse themselves to our backyard. I turn to my parents and fake a panicked look. "What is happening?" I ask them. 

"Sansa, honey, do you remember your old nanny Shea?" My mother asks and grabs my hand to hold. "Yeah, what does she have to do with this?" I ask them with another fake dumb sounding voice. Wow I am getting bored with this stupid cookie cutter girl I have to pretend to be. "She was murdered by, well we don't know who but Theon is a suspect." Mother says with a tear rolling down her cheek. "He didn't do it, what motive did he have?" Robb cuts in and my father shushes him. Robb and Arya rolls their eyes together.

I force myself to cry, I don't know how but the tears that I thought up start rolling down my cheeks. "Mom, I am scared." I say and she slowly rubs her fingers over my hand. "Why did they tell me that Theon was missing? Why didn't they just come straight out with that fact they think he could be the killer?" I ask her and she shakes her head. "If you did know where he is they didn't want to the fact that he could be hiding from the police to change your answers." My father says with a rough grunt. 

The back door reopens and I sit up straighter. "Well that's all the questions we have for this evening." Melton says and grabs his jacket off a chair next to me. "Miss Stark, we will be in contact with you if there is any news on your boyfriend's disappearance." Marigold says and takes his leave. My mother and father walk them out and come back into the kitchen.  

They sit back down at the table and mom and dad give each other a look. "Sansa, where were you last night?" My mother asks with a soft voice. "I...I" I stutter over my words and my dads jaw locks. "Sansa, we called all yours friends and they said you haven't spoken to them since you started online school." My dad says with harsh tone. "Dad, I was-" I start and he starts yelling suddenly. "Were you with Theon!" He shouts and I don't know how to respond. "No! I promise!" I say defensively and he stands. He runs his hands through his hair and releases a gasp of anger. "Then where were you?" Robb asks and me and Arya make eye contact. She knows and she could tell them all right now that I was with Petyr. 

Where was I last night? I was losing my virginity to my boss, your old friend and the person my dad hates more then anyone. 

"Sansa, answer the question." Robb says and my dad holds his hand over his mouth. "I wasn't with Theon." I say and they sigh in annoyance. "Sansa just tell them." Arya says and I give her a scorching look. "Sansa!" My dad yells at me and I start crying actual tears. "No! I don't know!" I scream at them all and stand from my spot at the table. "I wasn't with friends because I don't have any! I wasn't with Theon because I am not dating him! I wasn't anywhere you guys needed to know! I am almost 18 and I deserve a little freedom!" I shout at them all. I storm out of room before they could question me further. I grab my bag at the bottom of the stairs and run up to my room. 

I lock my door and check my phone.

(1) New message 

Must be from Petyr, I wipe my tears that were still left on my face and open the message.

All the air left me body as I see who the message is from.

_Theon._

* * *

Theon POV

I fund my phone in my pocket and instantly text the first person I think of.

_Sansa_

I quickly text her because I have less then 5% of battery left. 

_Delivered_

The message should be on her phone now but then my screen goes black and there's nothing.

I try to move out of bed but I have to much of a hangover and to guilty. I haven't seen Lysa all day and I am getting worried. Suddenly a knock comes to the door and I make a gargling sound. The door opens and Lysa walks in. She is carrying a tray of food and the smell fills my nose. All at once hunger and energy comes over me. I sit up and she sits down on the bed. "Aw Theon look at you." She says, places the tray of food on the nightstand and reaches for my face. I pull away and she reaches further. Finally she grabs my face and pulls me in close. "Theon I know what you did." Lysa says and I can smell the alcohol on her breath. I just stare at her eyes and she leans in to kiss me.

I pull away but I am too weak to fight it off. Her lips cover mine and her fat slimy tongue fights it's way into my mouth. She tastes of gin and suddenly a sour taste appears on my tongue. Did she just slip me something?

She breaks the kiss but hold onto my lip with her teeth. "What the hell?" I ask her with a gross taste in my mouth. "I wanted to get a piece of you before they cut you up too bad." She says and I perk up but my body starts feeling limp. My blood feels like it's jello and I get to heavy to hold myself up. 

"You drugged me." I say but it comes out slurred and slow. "Shh, just let it take you." Lysa says and brushes hair out of my hair sweating face. I see black spots in the corners of my eyes and then everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! I know I just suddenly put the whole online school in there but I forgot to add it in earlier. I also uploaded another fic and will be updating soon. I love feedback! Xoxo


	35. I am a monster just like you

Theon POV  
“Sh-Shea?” I barely whisper as I see dark curls through the darkness surrounding me. Darkness covers me in every way possible, mentally and physically. Everything is dark, the walls, Shea’s curls, and my mind. I can barely make out her face but from what I can see she looks alive. She has life in her eyes and colour in her cheeks. Shea starts running, I follow her but I soon can’t see her. She is gone.  
I hear a bubbly giggle beside me, I turn to look and a sudden light appears. A light to release me from the darkness and from my mind. The light glows and illuminate a beautiful face.  
Sansa, she giggles once again but I hear a blood curdling scream. I cover my ears as is does not stop. It is like TV static, ripping and drowning I turn and see Shea once again, she is the one screaming. She is screaming just like when I had my hands around her necklace chocking her. 

“Theon, I forgive you. Please come home.” I hear Sansa say and I turn back to see her offering her hand. I reach out for it, for the light, for her. Just before my hand touches Sansa’s, I get ripped back. I am suddenly being pulled away, from Sansa. I feel claw like nails bite into my arm. I shout in pain, I see Shea pulling me and I try to fight it off. The look of liveliness is gone from her eyes and her skin looks pale. She looks dead and she is, because of me.   
She pulls me down further away from the light and from Sansa. Soon the fiery red hair is gone and I left being pulled deeper into the overwhelming darkness. I let her take me and float along with her nails digging deeper into my arm as I hold on to the last image of Sansa I have. Then I am alone.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Blackmailers POV  
I turn on the light switch of the room I enter. I see Theon sitting, sleeping in a chair in the middle of the room. He is wearing no shirt, his arms and feet are tied to the chairs. I smile at all the things that will slowly break him down.   
I make my way across the room slowly, I scan the room and analyze all the tools they gave me. The tools hang on the wall and some rest on a cart. I make my way to the sleeping Greyjoy, my boots echoing through the stone room. I stand in front of Theon and brush a little curl out of his face.   
Oh the things I am going to do to this bastard.   
I pull out a camera, the same one I took photos of Theon helping Sansa with that night at the Christmas party. I take a few pictures of him before I get to cutting. His pretty little face that all the girls’ love will no longer as pretty once I get a hand on him. I reach down and grab his face with one hand. His cheeks squished between my calloused fingers. Theon starts to awake from his sedated state and soon his eye fly open in distress. I see him register his surroundings, I see the emotions go through his eyes. First confusion mixed with fear, then horror flashes along with pain. I squeeze his face harder and he tries to escape my rough grasp. “Oh you’re not going anywhere.” I bark at him. He releases a pain groan and sags in his chair. I let out a hardy laugh at his weakened position and let his face go. I spit at his eye but he turns away from the oncoming ball of moister and it hits his cheek.  
“You pathetic piece of Iron born trash.” I say trying to add as much hatred in my voice as I can. I slap him and a rush of excitement runs through me. He grunts but holds back anything he wants to say to me. “What cat got your tongue?” I ask him and he just gives me a look. “Or maybe it was a different kind of cat that got you tongue, huh? Maybe Sansa Stark’s pussy?” I ask him and his head shouts up at Sansa name. His weak spot of course is the Stark girl.  
I make a fake pout face, “I am sorry to be the one who has to tell you this, truly but I think that you deserve to know. Sansa Stark is fucking Littlefinger.” I say with apologetic tones ringing through my voice. Laughter bubbles in my throat when I see Theon look of disbelief. “What? Don’t believe me?” I ask him and again he just gives me a look. “I have pictures of Baelish on top of your little dove fucking her with his not so little finger.” I say and his face falls with disgust.   
“You’re a monster.” He finally says and his eyes burn like venom. This is where I start breaking him down. “I am no more monster then you are. You sick bastard, after all the Starks did for you? You still betray them just to get a company to rival your father’s? Were you really that lonely as a child?” I ask him and he looks away. I grab his face in a flash and pull his eyes back to mine. “I am no more monster then you.” I repeat and Theon pulls on his retains. “I didn’t kill Shea for no reason did I? She was innocent in all this but you still strangled her and she tried crawling at your throat. Look you can still see some of those starches.” I say and run my free had along his stubbly neck and on top of the faded starches of fake nails. I grip his face harder and feel his teeth through his fleshy cheeks. I lean in close and feel his breath against my chin. “I might be a monster Theon Greyjoy but I am just the same as you.” I let my grip on his face go and leave the room. I flick off the light, I turn before I close the door.  
“I will be back.” And I leave Theon in the dark alone.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sansa POV  
I didn’t dare open the message from Theon, I was too afraid and Petyr wasn’t answering his phone. 

What have I gotten myself into? Lying to the police? I am so worried about everything I do. I am afraid to eat in fear that something has been placed in my food or drink. I don’t stand to close to the windows and I keep my closet door open at all times in case someone decide to sneak in like at Petyr’s. I am afraid of everything around me even when Robb knocks on my door I nearly jump out of my skin.

“Sansa?” Robb calls lightly and I move to open the door. I hesitate but then grab the knob and open the door. Robb’s face is knotted with concern, “Sansa I am sorry for-” I cut him off with a wave of my hand. “Please don’t, just don’t” I say with a pained feeling in my chest. I have never been so cold to Robb but I can’t stand anything right now, no noise, no physical touching, nothing. He moves to place a hand on my shoulder but I move away. “Sansa, why are you shutting everyone out? I know you haven’t talked to Arya in a day or two. Now you won’t even look at me?” He asks with so much hurt in his voice I want to hug him but my body is telling me no. My mind is telling me no.   
“Robb I am going through a lot right now and I can’t deal with you or the family.” I say and I turn my back to him. My mind flutters and I need him out of my room now, before I explode.

All the feelings of guilt from lying to my family is rushing over me like a river. The pain of losing Shea and the betrayal I feel towards Theon seeps into my cracks. Everything is so overwhelming that I feel as if I am going to break and I don’t want Robb to see me break. “Sansa we can help you through whatever you are going through, don’t push us away.” Robb begs me but when I turn to face him I can feel pain rising in my chest. “No you can’t. I need to be alone, please leave.” I ask him politely, he stays where he is. “Leave.” I say again but he doesn’t budge. “Get out!” I finally yell at him. Robb gives a look of disappointment before turning on his heel and walking straight out of my room. He closes the door with a slam and I jump just like when he first knocked  
Now I am alone. Alone is good, alone is safe.   
This way if the blackmailers come after me no one else can get hurt. Alone might be safer for others but it is still alone for me.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Petyr POV

I stare at the laptop screen until my eyes hurt.  
My phone died and I left my charger at my house. I hope Sansa is okay, maybe I should email her. I look at the time, 12:46 pm, she probably is already sleeping. I rub my sore eye slightly and close my laptop screen. I sigh and stand, moving to the couch in the corner of my office. I sit on the stiff cushions and take off my jacket. I slip off my shoes, along with the socks and lie down on my back. I slowly let the fatigue wash over me and take me to the shadows of sleep.   
I think about Sansa’s warmth and loveliness as I try to push the blackmailers out of my mind.   
Suddenly, right before I was asleep, I hear the elevator ding from the lobby.

Must be Ros. 

I stand, slip on my shoes and open my door. I follow the shuffling sounds down the halls. I see the desk light at Ros’s desk and I can tell she doesn’t know I am here.   
“Ros?” I ask and she jumps up, spinning around. “Petyr! What are you doing?” She shouts but also whispers. “It’s my office.” I say firmly and Ros blows a piece of hair from her face. “I just thought you’d be with your child mistress.” Ros spits at me and turns back to her desk. “She isn’t my mistress nor a child.” I say walking around the front of her desk. “Well whatever you see her as, I thought you’d be with her.” Ros says and collects paper work on her desk. “What are you doing here so late?” I ask her and she rolls her eyes. “You still have cases you need the paper work done. It doesn’t matter if you are getting blackmailed, you can’t let your company go under.” She spits at me, and tries to walk away. I grab her arm lightly. “How did you know I am being blackmailed?” I ask her and the blood leaves her face. “You told me that you were.” She stutters out. “No I didn’t.” I say and I know for a fact that I didn’t. “Yes…” She tries to break her arm from my grasp and I let her go. “When?” I ask her and her eyes look everywhere but me. “I-I….” She stutters. “Ros, who told you?” I ask her and she bites her lip. “Who?!” I shout at her. I am done with the blackmailers. I am done with all this stress and fucking bullshit. Ros shrinks away from me and I can tell she is scared.

I walk closer to her and brush her shoulder lightly. “Ros you can trust me.” I say softly because I know this is the better way to approach Ros. “Theon.” She barely whispers and I sigh. “But now he isn’t responding to my calls and I am scared.” Ros starts crying quietly. “I don’t think he is going to respond anytime soon.” I say blankly and she nods. “Petyr please don’t tell anyone.” Ros begs and wipes her tears. I know she is just a pawn in this game and I must give her mercy. “Don’t worry, I won’t speak of anything if you don’t.” I say with a dark grin. She nods but I continue. “But if you speak a word of this I will destroy you. Tell that to your boss why don’t you?” I say with a dark look and she nods once again. “Now go.” I say and she runs to the elevator. She won’t do any actual damage and if she tries I can take her down.   
I watch as she leaves and I am alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some major problems with my archive right now and I can't post in my normal format. I hope you don't mind the new format, I hope I can fix the formatting and get back to normal. I hope you like this chapter either way. I hope you can tell who one of the blackmailers is! I love feedback! Xoxo


	36. Fucking Jaime Lannister.

Sansa POV

I can't sleep.

Every time I am about to drift off to sleep, fear rips through me and I think about the pictures that were taken of me.

I sit up in my bed and push the cover away from me. The air becomes thicker and hotter. I feel like I am going to lose it. 

I feel if I leave the house I am going to be followed or if I stay here the blackmailers will come after my family as well. I can't call Petyr, he isn't responding and I don't know where he is. I stare at my phone on my desk across the room and my head hurts again. On the phone is a message from Theon and I have thought of almost every scenario that the text could be.

A threat, a apology, a plead for help, a text that made is seem like everything was okay and more. I don't know which is the best or the worst and I need Petyr's help.

Robb didn't come back after he came to visit me and neither did anyone else. I heard Rickon try to knock on my door but my mom stop him.

I thought about Robb's words a lot _"Sansa we can help you through whatever you are going through, don’t push us away.”_ and I don't want to push them away. But it is easier to not tell them, it's easier to suffer alone then to watch my family scramble to glue me back together.

I need to get this plan back on track and I need to let the blackmailer to think I am playing along with their plan. I need to seduce Jaime and I shutter at the thought. Once my 18th birthday passes I can start seducing him. I will make my way back into the Lannister's house I used to hate to visit. I don't have to sleep with him but he will touch me. Jaime's hands will have to travel across my body just like before. My head throbs even more as all the images come to mind.

I need to know what the text says and I stand from my bed to get my phone. I pick up my phone and press the home button. The screen lights up and I see the text sitting there.

(1) New message  _(3 hours ago)_

I press my thumb on the screen and I am about to swipe when my phone starts buzzing from a call.

Petyr.

"Hello? Petyr?" I answer and I can even hear the unease in my voice. "Sorry my phone was dead and I just got an email from the blackmailers." Petyr says and my heart drops. "They told me about your chat with the police." I freeze in terror. "How did they know about that?" I ask and Petyr is quiet for a moment. "I don't know, they could haves someone on the inside of the police." He says but Sansa says the obvious. "Or they were in my house." 

"Sansa don't be afraid." Petyr tries to sooth her. "Why? They can get to us Petyr. They can get in our houses. My family is in danger." I add and he gives a worried breath out. "I got a text from Theon, I haven't opened it yet and I am kind of scared of what it is going to say." I admit to him and he chuckles very lightly, it still sounds nervous. "Don't be afraid, it is just a text." Petyr says and I just nod, even though he can't see me." I know it is just a text and it can't do much harm but what if it says something I don't want to know?" I ask him and he stays very quiet for a moment. "The worst thing that can happen is that he threatens you." Petyr says trying to be reassuring but ti doesn't help. "I still want to seduce Jaime." I try to sound convincing. I don't want to seduce him but I feel like I have too. "Really? Sansa, you don't have to. This is getting really dangerous and I don't want you to do this if you feel like you have to." Petyr says with a hopeful tone. Probably hoping that I wont do it.

Petyr has that phrase before,  _You don't have to do it if you feel like you have too,_  the first night we spent together. That feels like years ago now.

"I want to. If we take down the Lannisters and get rid of all the information on us from the blackmailers we can call the police on them." I explain to him and he sighs.

"Okay, how do you want to start it?" He asks and I start explaining my plan.

* * *

Petyr POV

"My mom has been planning my 18th birthday party since I was 16. It's going to be huge with everyone in relation to my family coming, including the Lannisters. I know Jaime probably won't come but I want you to convince him. I will get him alone and apologize for the Christmas party incidence-" I cut her off mid explaining. "You are going to apologize to  _him_?" I ask her and she responds with a quick yes before continuing. 

"After I apologize, I will start my seducing-" I interrupt her again. "How do you plan on seducing him?" I ask her and she laughs weakly. "Stop interrupting me. I will seduce him like I seduce you." She says and I can't help but laugh. "What?" Sansa asks with a grumpy voice. "How did you seduce me? With your timidness?" I joke to her but she doesn't laugh. "So you are telling me that your heart didn't flutter when you saw my long legs and flaming red hair?" She asks in a deep lusty voice. "It just so happens that I love redheads. But Jaime prefers blonde beauties." I say with a smirk, staring up at the ceiling.

It's nice talking to her even if I saw her 6 hours ago or if it's about being black mailed.

"Like his sister?" Sansa asks in a disgusted voice. "Yes, I also know he really likes to make Cersie jealous." I explain and she sighs. "What's wrong sweetling?"

"I can't sleep, I am to nervous and now thinking about all this shit is making me more nervous." It's odd to hear her swear, she usually is so polite. 

"We don't have to talk about it. Well at least not right now." I want to change the topic, maybe to something more happy like her birthday.

"No I want this sorted out now. I only have a week till my party." Sansa says in a sad tone. "How are you going to take him down?" I ask and she pauses for a moment before continuing. "I will gain information on him and express it to the public." Sansa says with confidence. "What information?" I ask her, "Well, I don't know once I get in there I am bound to find out some things." Sansa says with a huff. "Sansa we already know what the blackmailers know. the Lannisters will be on top guard keeping their secrets away from the public eye." I explain to her and I hear her sigh. "What do you propose I do? " Sansa asks in a tone almost rude but a little jealous. "You need to get Jaime to trust you, to love you if you can. You need him to want to tell you everything, you will ask when he is at the top of his love and trust for you what his biggest secret is. We will hide a voice recorder and once we have full proof I want...." I trail off because I know what is next she won't want to do and I don't want her to do it. But it will help the plan tremendously so. "You want me to what?" Sansa asks and I sallow before continuing. "I want you to have sex with Jaime." I say and I can imagine Sansa's face. Hard and expressionless trying to hide what she is truly feeling. "What?" Is all she asks. "Once you get him to admit to his biggest cert which I assume is him and his sister's relationship. You will stop the recorder and tell him you want..." I tail off again because the images are coming to my mind and are making me sick. I never don't have the words to explain but now they are stuck in my throat. "Petyr just say it." Sansa says tight voice and it seems like it is hard for her to speak. "Tell him you want rough sex." I say quickly and she scoffs. "You want me to fuck Jaime Lannister? The man who try to rape me?" Sansa asks in disbelief. "It was your plan to seduce him." I counter and she remains quiet for a moment. "No it was Theon's." She adds. "Listen you don't have to do it , we can find another way to take them down." I tell her. Sansa is silent for s o long I wonder if she hung up for a moment but then she speaks again. "Why rough sex?" "Because that way when you go to the police and tell them he raped you and they do an exam it looks more believable." I say flatly, more images come to mind. The images of her crying at the police, her on the examining table and her in court. "But what about their lawyers they can take me down so fast." Sansa argues. "No lawyer will take the case of an incestual rapist." I explain and Sansa says a quiet oh. "So once I release the recording and go to the police what will happen?" She asks. "Well since the Lannisters company would be going down after taking such a hit with all the bad news coming down on them. Most of the clients and people that work for them will leave to a different company and which company is second to the Lannisters?" I ask her and she gasps a little. "My fathers." She says with a happier tone. "But Petyr what if this doesn't work? What about the blackmailers? How do we know all this will go as we want? There is so much room for disaster." Sansa asks each question so fast I almost don't catch them. "Sansa I know the people who work for the Lannisters and the blackmailers want you to get with Jaime. They won't release any information unless they have everything they want from the Lannister or unless they find out our plan, which they won't." I try to explain and calm her down. "We don't know everything that will happen and it could go wrong." Sansa says in a voice so worried I just want to hold her. "Think about what happens if we don't do this." I tell her and add "The blackmailer will just keep attacking us and then finally they will take down each and everyone of us." I tell her but she has a counter. "What will they do once they found out about this whole plan though? They still have a lot of information on us." I think quietly for a moment and then suddenly someone perfect comes to mind. "Ros." I answer but I know I should expand because Sansa asks "What?" "Ros was here earlier tonight and I found out she was working for the blackmailers-" Sansa cuts me off short. "What! You didn't think to tell me that right away?" She demands with anger seeping into her words. "Sansa I am sorry but I forgot until now, truly." I tell her and it is true. I did forget but that is very odd for me, I usually am a step a head of everybody and now I am falling short. "Sansa, Ros can get all the files and copies of everything on us." I tell her and she sighs happily. "Even the ones on the computer?" She asks, "I can get a bug that will destroy all their hard drives." I tell her and I hope she is smiling. "So they will just get away with everything?" Sansa asks in a deep concentrated voice. "No, we will get our own revenge. Leave that part to me." I reassure her. "So the plan is seduce, fall in love, rough sex, police and take down?" Sansa asks with a surprisingly happy tone. "Yes." I say "I can't wait for this to be over." Sansa says the exact words that were in my mind. "Goodnight Petyr." Sansa say hesitantly like she was going to say something after. Maybe she was going to say I love you, but no she remains quiet. "Goodnight Sansa." I tell her and we hang up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like it, sorry it took so long to update. I really wanted to post in the original format but it still doesn't work for this fic for some weird reason. Next chapter will be longer and have more POVs. I updated my other fic "A wolf among lions" If you want to check that out. I love feedback! Xoxo


End file.
